RosarioVampire: What you see might not be real
by Snake22996
Summary: What happens when Tsukune isnt the normal human he seems to be? What was hidden away from his past? What might have caused the course of history to take that sharp turn?
1. His Arrival

**A/N: Ok guys this will be my first Rosario Fanflic. I wanted to put my own twist on it so lets see how this ends up :D (I will be starting from the beginning (I know its old but oh well) since this has my PoV on the story)**

He was riding on what looked like a simple school bus, but he wasn't headed to any normal academy, he was headed to Youkai Academy. There was an odd silence on the bus since it was just him and the bus driver, who, in turn didn't seem normal himself. He had a strange grin that sent shivers down Tsukunes spine once he stepped on the bus and his upper half of his face was in shadows due to his hat but anyone could notice the glow his eyes cast.

"_**Hey, Boy!"**_ The bus driver said. :_**Are you sure you're ready to go to Youkai Academy? It can be a scary place."**_

"Eh..uhh.. I think it should be an ok place…" muttered Tsukune

"_**Heh, I feel like this would be a fine school for you, you got a mysterious aura about you." **_Said the bus driver as he lightly chuckled to himself.

_He can't be talking about that can he? _Thought Tsukune. "Heh, thanks bus driver-san"

No sooner had they entered the upcoming tunnel had they exited to what seemed like a totally different world. There on some cliffs overlooking a sea that seemed to be made up of….blood? Tsukune shrugged that from his mind as he stepped off the bus. Tsukune turned and politely bowed to the bus driver who smirked in return and left him standing there.

_Man this place is spooky. _Tsukune thought. "Ah, I guess that would be the academy over there then? He said to himself.

He started off towards the academy which took him through the woods. They were basically made up of dead oak trees but there seemed to be something off about them. He continued through until he heard a shuffling noise. He froze and waited… He looked overhead and saw what looked to be a hamster with two wings on its side fly directly into a tree trunk. He could have sworn that he heard a faint "chuu" come from the tiny creature. He shrugged and continued along his way.

Right before he was about to exit the woods he heard a faint squeaking that seemed to get loader and loader as seconds passed. It got load enough for him to tell which way the noise was coming from.

No sooner than he had turned in the direction from which the noise was coming from a girl yelled **"Coming through"**

Not a second later he was crashed into by a bike and _flew_ at least 15 feet. Despite the pain in his back where the bike had hit him, he got up and looked around for the girl. He found her not 2 feet from his person. "Are you alrig….?" He said then thought _Cuuuuuuute!!_ He then noticed where his hand was, he thought the warm sensation was because he landed on it but it was resting on her upper thigh. As soon as he realized this he jumped back

"So...sorry, so sorry!" was all he managed to get out before the girl looked him in the face, giving him a full view of her features and her contrast to the rest of her body.

_Wow, I thought she was cute before but now…now she is absolutely Beautiful._ He thought to himself. All the while a little trickle of blood ran from his nose onto his lip.

"Are you okay?" The pink haired girl asked. She scooted closer to him while inspecting his slowly appearing bruises.

"Heh, I'll be fine. These probably won't even fully appear" He replied.

"Wh…what's this? This scent…I really can't stop myself. I'm sorry but…It's because I'm a vampire." And with that she drew him close and bit down on his neck, drinking his blood like a human would drink a pepsi.

Tsukune barely felt the tiniest pinch, and what came after was just pure _pleasure_. He's never felt anything like it save for sex, but he hasn't done that yet so he wouldn't know.

As soon as the pink haired girl realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away forgetting to seal the wound. Blood quickly trailed down his neck staining a little spot on his school uniform.

By this time, the girl was beet red in the face knowing that she would have to go back to reseal what she had done.

"I'm sorry" she muttered.

She leaned over and ran her tongue over her fang marks quickly sealing them. Her tongue brought goose bumps and left a thin trail of saliva where her tongue sealed her mark.

"Uhh, eh, heh," that was all Tsukune got out. He seemed to remember something that had to do with vampires and…something else. At that thought he felt like his head was going to split and he passed out.

He awoke not five minutes later with his head on the girls lap with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune got up and extended his hand out to the pink haired girl, who hesitantly took it.

"I'm Aono Tsukune, Nice to meet you" He said cheerfully.

"Aka…Akashiya Moka, yo…you don't hate vampires do you?" She asked with tears still in her eyes.

"Vampires? No I don't hate them, matter of fact aren't they very unique?"

At this Moka's tears were gone and she had fully gotten up to just plow him to the ground again.

"Really? Really? Then co…could you be my friend?

_Why is this super cute girl asking a guy like me to be her friend? _ Tsukune thought.

"Uhh, sure I can Moka-san. I would be glad to be your friend." Said Tsukune.

Moka cheered, "That's great my Tsukune. Why don't we make our way to the opening ceremony?" Moka asked.

"That'd be great Moka-san" Said Tsukune. He could have died here right now and still be happy cause of this girl.

As they were walking out of the woods, Tsukune noticed a rosary attached on Moka's neck. He seemed to remember something odd while looking at it. He ended up with a major headache from that one thought and the memory was gone.

They arrived at homeroom about ten minutes later. Their teacher, Mrs. Nekonome had introduced herself.

"Well class it's great to have you all for this year, but there's one thing I'd like to remind everybody. This is a school for **monsters** and any humans that are caught here will be like put to death…or something to that cause. Now class, please remember to stay in your human forms and also, **do not** tell other students your true forms, this is strictly against the school rules."

_Monsters?_ Tsukune thought.

"Nekonome sensei? Do the rules account for you to, your tail is sticking out…" Said a boy in the middle of the class, who then appeared with scratch marks over his face not a second after he made his comment.

"Peh, those are boring rules sensei, why don't we just go kill the humans and in the case of beautiful girls, wouldn't it be better to molest them?" said an older looking teen in the seat one up and one to the right of his. At that thought a long tongue appeared from his mouth and began twisting over his lips.

_TEH, this guy is a psychopath! _Tsukune thought.

"Eheh, I'm afraid not, uhh lets see… Saizou-kun. Everybody here is a unique monster all in their own." Nekonome sensei stated.

_Well that's true about me, but there's something strange with me. I'm human yes, but at the same time someth….. _Tsukune got a major migraine and had to force himself not to scream.

At the same time, Moka walked into the classroom and introduced herself and apologized for being late.

Once the class had taken a first glance her way they were literally _blinded_ by her beauty. As soon as everyone caught a glimpse of Moka, the class burst out in whispers:

"_Oh wow, man look at her I wanna date her!"_

"_Oh. My. God."_

"_Dude!! Look at her! Absolutely stunning!"_

And one girl in the back who wasn't looking Moka's way, thought to herself "_Akashiya Moka, I will definitely pay you back for this, for ruining my plan!" _

"That's okay….Akashiya Moka is it? Go ahead and take a seat next to Aono-Kun." Nekonome sensei stated.

"Huh? Tsukune's in this class?" Moka whispered to herself. She turned around to find Tsukune barely managing to look her way when he basically collapsed onto his desk from the pain of his migraine.

"Tsu…Tsukune, are you alright?" Moka asked as she made her way over to Tsukunes desk. She lifted his head and saw he was in a cold sweat.

"Nekonome sensei! We need to take Tsukune to the infirmiry!" Moka said with a raised voice.

_Huh, how does that guy know Akashiya-san? One kid in the back of the class murmured._

_I will be with Akashiya-san and I will kill anybody in my way. Another spoke from two rows away and he had a look of malice in his eyes._

Ten minutes later, Tsukune woke up in a hospital bed with a wet towel over his forhead and Moka to his right with a worried look on her face. Once she saw him open his eyes she blurted out,

"Tsukune!! Thank god your alright!"

At that the doctor came in with a clipboard in hand. "Looks like you'll be okay Tsukune. It was just a temporary migraine." _I can't tell him exactly what is wrong just yet otherwise it might kill him. _The Doctor thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_Moka was sitting in the hospital room with Tsukune passed out. The Doctor and Nekonome sensei were talking about what was wrong in his office._

"_He seems to have a permanent memory block on him." The Doctor stated. "Also, when I tried to determine what kind of monster he was, I also had a major pain in my head. Someone or something put a spell on this boy and seemed to lock away all of his powers. You don't know by any chance what kind of youkai this boy is do you Mrs. Nekonome?" The Doctor asked._

"_No Doctor sorry I don't, his transfer papers came with him being an unknown youkai, but his scent is almost that of a __**humans**__ but there's something else there with it and I just can't figure it out." Mrs. Nekonome stated._

"_Hmm, well we will just have to wait and find out then. Come on lets go." The Doctor said._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Tsukune, here are some pills in case you get these migraines again and remember to only take **one** at a time or the effect will be too strong for you and you will get knocked out and in the worst case you can die." The Doctor casually stated.

"Heh, thanks Doctor." Tsukune managed to say. " I think I'm going to go for a walk, I need to get some fresh air."

Moka simply nodded while the Doctor and Nokonome sensei both said. "Take it easy."

"Alright, thanks guys and thanks Doctor for the medicine. Oh you told me to take four pills at the same time right?" Tsukune said and gave the Doctor a curious look.

"N…No, I said to take **ONE** at a time. If you take four that will certainly kill you." The Doctor hastily spat out.

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood here." Tsukune said and chuckled to himself on his way out. As soon as the door closed, everybody's sweat dropped off their foreheads as if it were waiting for pigs to fly.

Tsukune rounded a corner and left the hall he was in and leaned up against a brick wall right in front of the dorms. Other students were casually talking to themselves as they passed. Barely anybody spared him a glance and most just simply walked on by. Then out of the shade of some nearby trees came a voice.

"Aono Tsukune…Am I correct?" Called an arrogant voice from the shade.

"Maybe…Who wants to know?" Tsukune spat back with the same amount of disrespect and arrogance the other voice had.

"**HEY, YOU WILL ANSWER ME WITH RESPECT YOU FUCKIN' PUNK" **At that, a figure came rushing out of the shadows and Tsukune immediately recognized him as the guy from earlier, Saizou Komiya. Only he was different this time, his right arm was at least three times its normal size and had a claw for a hand. He rushed at Tsukune who instinctually put up his arms to protect his head, and he waited for the hit. But it never came and instead he heard a load crack and a rumble not one foot away from his face. Saizou had slammed his transformed arm into the brick wall right next to his head creating a crater in it about two feet in diameter.

"Now you little punk, unless you want your face to be this brick wall next time you will **stop** seeing that Akashiya girl. Got it?" Saizou spat at Tsukune who had slid down to the ground from the impact. A crowd had started to gather because of Saizou shattering the wall behind Tsukune.

"Peh, I'll deal with you another time Aono. There's too many people here now. Remember, if I see you with that Akashiya girl again I **will** kill you." Saizou whispered into Tsukunes' ear so no one else could hear. Tsukune merely gulped as Saizou took off and the crowd dissipated and Tsukune could pick up on some of the whispers that people were saying as they left.

_Weakling_

_Worthless_

_He shouldn't even be able to be looking at Akashiya-san _

_Heh, I'll just kill him myself and get Moka all to myself_

Tired and beat, Tsukune got up and left for his dorm. He laid down and not two minutes later he was sound asleep. The headaches had taken too much out of him and that run in with Saizou pushed him over his limit.

He awoke the next day with an hour to spare before he had to go to morning classes. He laid in bed for a few minutes thinking about what he should do about his situation. Then he got it, he was going to leave the school. He got up and packed, got all his things in order and drew up an order of withdrawal that he was going to leave behind. He headed off towards the woods and he didn't expect to find a certain pink haired girl waiting for him outside of his dorm building.

"Mornin' Tsukune" She said with her usual cheerful self. "Wait, why do you have so many bags? No…Tsukune, no you can't be thinking of leaving the school! No, Tsukune please I don't want you to go!" By this time Moka was in tears. "Please Tsukune you were my first real friend, please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Moka, but this school…this school is too tough for me. I don't think I will be able to make it if I stay here. I think I'm gonna go try out a human high school." Tsukune said and he was out of breath.

"Hu…human? Tsukune you're a monster aren't you? Why would you go to a human school?" Moka said as her tears were piling up in her eyes, dulling her otherwise vibrant emerald green color. "Tsukune please don't leave, I **hate** those humans…" Moka said but it was barely a whisper.

"Hate…Humans?" Tsukune whispered in shock. "Moka…what...what if I was one of those humans that you **hate** so much?" Tsukune whispered and that too was barely audible.

"Huh?" Moka gasped as a look of shock and hurt filled her and then a look of confusion. "No..There's no way that you can be a human. Humans can't get into this academy otherwise they will be killed on the spot." She said as tears yet again began to now pour from her eyes.

"Moka, that look just now…I'm sorry but…goodbye." With that Tsukune turned and took off as fast as he could towards the bus stop. Moka didn't even have a chance to call after him before he disappeared into the woods.

_No…my first and only friend. Now he's gone and it's my entire fault._ Moka thought as she was on the verge of tear yet again. She didn't hesitate again; she took off into the woods in hopes of catching up to him.

Unbeknownst to them, in the nearby trees stood Saizou, he had seen the whole ordeal and thought to himself, _Hehe looks like the little punk took my advice and left…Now Akashiya Moka, I'm going to enjoy you all to myself._ He began to lick his lips as he too took off into the woods to surprise Moka.

Moka had gotten just about five hundred feet into the woods as a voice came to her from beside a tree.

"Well, well, well. What is a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone in the woods, Hnn?" Saizou said trying to sound seductive. Moka wasn't buying it.

"Saizou-kun, I'm sorry but I'm busy right now. I don't need to be stalled by the likes of you." Moka hissed back.

"Ohoho, feisty now aren't we?" Saizou spat ack as he felt his body tremble. He was going to transform into his true self, he couldn't stay in his human form any longer. "Hehehe, when I get like this, there's no stopping. I can't control myself anymore." Saizou laughed.

Saizou grinned menacingly and grabbed Moka by her leg, throwing her into the nearest tree.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Moka screamed.

Somewhere not far away Tsukune heard the scream and thought to himself, "No…not that Saizou guy again. I have to go back and help Moka-san. But what could a weak human like me do?" He didn't hesitate, he turned back and headed off to where the scream originated.

Moka lay on the ground with tears strolling down her face. The impact from the tree had knocked the wind out of her and blood began to leak from her mouth. She looked at Saizou dead on. He was an orc monster. Just as he got to Moka and struck at her again intending to knock her out, Tsukune jumped in the way and **blocked** the attack and actually started to push Saizou back.

_Wh…what is this punk? To be in human form and fully block one of my attacks and then start to PUSH me back?_ Saizou thought.

Just at that moment where Tsukune was about to get him away from Moka, another terrible migraine made Tsukune recoil so badly that he almost fell to the ground. It felt like his head was literally splitting in two.

"Hmph, weakling." Saizou grinned and slammed Tsukune in the stomach sending him into the same tree that Moka had hit. He landed next to her and his hand weighed down her rosary. To her amazement, the rosary came off.

_What? How? The rosary came off?_ Moka thought. She felt her current self slipping into darkness and felt raw power surge through her body at the same time. As soon as the rosary came off the surrounding area was engulfed in her aura. It felt like an anvil was on your chest, like it was chocking you.

_This could only be one thing…This immense aura, silver hair, scarlet eyes… This is a S-class monster, a Super Vampire. _Saizou thought as he started to sweat. He had trouble breathing, he was _trembling _from just looking at her.

Her hair had changed from pink to a vibrant silver, her eyes from emerald green to a dark scarlet. Her hips had grown a little so have her breasts. Giving an overall look of a beautiful young lady save for her aura.

She cast a glance towards Tsukune, who winced when he noticed her looking at him. She smirked revealing a razor tipped fang.

_Vampires really are real, so are all monsters…_ At this thought he immediately got the migraine again and cried out in pain.

Meanwhile Saizou had gotten his composure back. **"Who cares if you're a super vampire! Do you think a rogue monster like me wouldn't challenge you?"** Saizou yelled and charged towards Moka's inner self.

"Hmph, all that size yet you have no strength to back it up…KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka yelled and as soon as Saizou got close enough she flipped into a handstand grabbing Saizou by the neck in between her legs twisting one hundred and eighty degrees sending him crashing back into the overlooking cliffs. He was out cold.

She looked over to Tsukune and noticed he was still doubled over in pain. She reached in his uniforms pocket and got his pills out and immediately popped one into his mouth making him swallow it. He was out cold for the next twenty minutes.

When he finally stirred he heard Moka whisper his name, but it wasn't the Moka he knew. This was her released form.

"Hello Tsukune." Moka simply stated.

"M…Moka-san?" Tsukune asked

"Yes I'm still me, this is the real me. The Moka that you have known is what you would call my outer shell. This is what happens when you take off my rosary, it acts like a limiter for my powers although no one has ever been able to remove it save for my parents. I wonder how you were able to." Moka said.

"So your still Moka-san then?" Tsukune asked

"Yes it's still me." Moka repeated. She sat there thinking…_What kind of monster is this boy? I'm getting mixed scents but the strongest seems to be…Human? _She felt a pain jab in her head at the thought and didn't think again on that subject.

"Now that I Know that you are alright I want you to take care of the other me. Do not let anything happen to her, if trouble comes we all know that you can remove my rosary so do not hesitate." Moka said with a tone that left no room for argument. She smiled and guided Tsukunes hand with the rosary and reattached it. By this time they were both standing and Moka seemed to tip over. Tsukune caught her just in time. Moka looked up at him and began to cry into his chest.

"Please Tsukune, please don't go. I don't want you to leave." She said as she cried.

"It's alright Moka-san, I won't go, I won't leave you alone again." With that he pulled her into a tight squeeze and hugged her with all his might. To his surprise she hugged back resting her head between his shoulder and neck.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune said.

With no warning she bit his neck and drank her fill of his blood. It didn't hurt but it still surprised him.

"Ahhhhhhh." Tsukune whimpered.

"Ah, sorry Tsukune it's just that since yesterday I've been craving your blood. I couldn't stop myself." She looked at him with her emerald green puppy dog eyes. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"It's alright Moka-san, I don't mind you taking my blood, like I said I won't leave you alone again." Tsukune whispered.

Moka's eyes welled up with tears again but they weren't tears of sadness but of joy. She had her first real friend and managed to save him while he put his life on the line for her. They got up and made their way back to the academy.

**A/N: Sooooo guyz just about 4k words not bad for my first flic right? Well R+R for me plz**

**Btw - Whats up with all those migraines? Who would put a spell on a human and why? **

**Keep reading to find out folks this should be good :D**

**I will try to update regularly but RL might get in the way sometimes. So wish me luck and cheers to you all!**


	2. His Problem

**A/N: ok guyz. I have read the manga and watched the anime. Both were very good and to those who haven't watched it should. For those who have, I'm going to be mixing up things from different areas of the story along with my own personal input.**

**So on with some reply's:**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

To, captian deoxys: naw I wont be making him some sort of psychic based monster but if u'll reread the flashback, it'll explain why they all get migraines.

To, Last of the Ancients: hehe the chairman has a big role to play in this one good guess :3

Lastly To, Dragon Ninja: Heh thanks man I intend to keep chapters comin!

**ON TO THE STORIEZ!**

As Tsukune and Moka were walking back towards the Academy, Moka cast a glance at Tsukune. He was slightly smiling as he was looking forward. He noticed Moka looking at him and said.

"Something wrong Moka-san?"

"Huh? Oh, no nothing's wrong! I was just thinking." She replied giving him a warm smile.

"About what?" Tsukune asked casually.

"Oh, well if you really want to know, I wanted to know how you were able to hold Saizou off and push him away before you got a migraine…" She said while poking her fingers together.

"I..I really don't know how I was able to do that myself, I know that I didn't want him to hit you again and I just felt…._power_… Just like that I held him off but for some reason I get these stupid headaches when anything strange like that happens." Tsukune said, his eyes downcast. "The headaches have been happening ever since my fifth birthday, although not as serious as they have been recently. I had a couple friends over that day and we went outside to play together. Then they suddenly broke out in a fight and I tried to stop them but anything after that has been blurry, even trying to remember what happened just keeps giving me headaches." Tsukune lifted up his shirt to reveal to very long and jagged scars on his right side and lower back, "I've had these ever since that day…" Tsukune said and continued to explain after a short pause. "My two friends, probably the only two that I've had in grade school were Rikara and Yuko, we lived right next door to each other so we used to go and play with each other every day. I still don't know what caused them to fight but I haven't seen them since that day. Rumors started to spread through the school that I had murdered them and cut up their bodies and hid them in different spots." Tsukune paused seeing Moka's expression. "No, no, no, don't worry I didn't do anything like that, they just seemed to simply disappear." Tsukune said. His mind trailed off to that fateful day, he can remember that they went outside and he went to go get something from the inside of the house. When he came back out, his friends were at each others throat, both were bloody, they seemed to be evenly match. He remembers that he got in the middle of it all and then it just goes blank, along with another mind splitting headache.

Tsukune nearly doubled over from the pain, "Mo…ka-san, pills…front po..et ple…se" was all he managed to get out before he started to cough which only made his head hurt even more. Moka rushed over and grabbed the pill bottle carefully taking one pill out and cautiously giving it to him. He swallowed and immediately felt better but there was a slight throbbong in his head and he felt sick.

"Moka-san, I think I'm going to go lie down for the day, I feel like I'm going to be sick." Tsukune gasped out.

"It's alright Tsukune, you should go get some rest, you need it." Moka said while walking him over to the boys dorm building. She stopped at the gate and watched as Tsukune went into the building and left for his room.

_I hope he gets better soon, those headaches look like they are getting worse…_ Moka thought to herself.

She was heading back to the girls dorms when she heard a voice call from behind her…

"**Akashiya Moka, correct**?" called the strange voice.

She turned to see none other than the board chairman standing behind her

"Ah…Yes board chairman, it is. What can I do for you?" Moka said as politely as she could.

"**I need you to come with me please. Don't worry you're not in trouble as you did not break any school rules." **The chairmen said as he lightly chucked and turned and started to walk towards the main Academy building.

_I wonder what the board chairmen wants with me._ Moka questioned herself in her thoughts.

About five minutes later, Moka found herself in the chairmen's office. There were two hooded figures standing on either side of the doors as they walked in. The chairmen took his seat behind his desk and motioned Moka to take the seat opposite from him.

"**Well my dear, I have witnessed what you and Aono-kun have went through today. I must say, a fight already on your first day at school… I can see you two being real popular here. **_**Heheheh…**_" The chairmen said.

"Uhh, that was…I didn't really mean for that to happen, I'm sorry board chairmen…really sorry!" Moka said with her eyes downcast and poking her index fingers together and her face turning a light shade of pink.

"**Don't worry, I didn't call you here because of that… I think that Komiya Saizou got what he deserved. But there are other more important situations that I think you should know about."** The chairman said as he made note to Moka of the two figures behind her. They immediately stepped forward and took off their hoods revealing who they were. One was of a young woman, maybe seventeen years of age, and the other of a young man, no older than Tsukune.

"**I believe Aono-kun has told you about Rikara and Yuko, yes?" **The chairman asked. Moka gave a slight nod and the chairman continued, "**Well I'd like you to meet Nozoku Rikara and Minatsu Yuko."** Said the chairman. Hearing their names called, each gave a nod towards Moka.

"They were here all this time?" Moka questioned "Tsukune said he hasn't seen them since his fifth birthday, they were his only two friends, why did they come here and at such a young age?" Tears were already welling up in Moka's eyes threatening to overflow.

"**What Tsukune didn't know about his friends was that they were youkai just like you. Not just any kind of youkai either, Yuko is a half vampire and Rikara is a werewolf.**" Stated the chairman quite calmly. "**I believe Aono-kun has also shown you his scars that imprint his lower body, am I right?**" The chairman asked. Moka again gave a slight nod not wanting to look away from the chairman at this time. "**The reason for those scars are because of these two.**" Explained the chairman. Moka looked back at them an covered her mouth so sustain a gasp. "**The moment these two found out who they really were, they were overtaken by their instincts. Vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies from ancient times. Luckily I was around at the time to sense the flare of youkai, or Tsukune would have died at the spot…by the hands of his only and best friends." **Said the chairman as Rikara looked down with tears slowly dropping onto the floor and Yuko had his jaw clenched so much that it looked like he was constipated **(hehe I had to…lol)** **"That night, I healed Tsukune, but apparently he got his blood mixed with both vampire and werewolf." **The chairman's glowing smile now completely closed just leaving his glowing eyes which gave Moka the chills, he was completely serious now. "**Tsukune had become a new type of monster that night, a vampire-werewolf hybreed. I sealed him then and there otherwise he would've died on the spot due to the trauma he was currently under and blocked off his memory due to depression. The block seems to be weakening but the side effects will continue to get worse. Only under the most **_**extreme**_** circumstances may this block and seal be broken and it takes a S-class monsters blood to do it. He must also take it willingly, and cannot be injected. **Moka's eyes widened so much that all there seemed to be in her eyes were just pupils with tears slowly spilling down her cheeks, smearing her makeup. "**I chose to tell you this Moka, because I believe that you are the only one that can prevent this boy from dying, **_**you **_**will save him, and only **_**you**_** can do it. He has his complete trust in you even if he has met you just a day ago, I can tell that boy has his eyes only for you.**" The chairmen finished. Moka just sat there staring at him in complete shock of his prophecy. Suddenly another voice filled the room.

"_I understand board chairmen, I will put my complete faith in Tsukune and do what I have to do when the time comes. I promise you I _**will not **_let him die while I still breathe the same air."_ Inner Moka spoke through the Rosario. This seemed to break outer Moka from her trance and made her stare down at it in a newfound shock. "Ho... I thought you were sealed, how can you talk through the Rosario?" Questioned outer Moka. _"I am using the Rosario as a medium, I can talk to you or anyone else through this if I ever wanted. I just chose to stay quiet all these years to not cause any more trouble for my other side."_ Inner Moka said as she chuckled to herself through the Rosario. _That's new…_ Outer Moka thought. _**Then this should be a complete shocker….**_ Inner Moka said through outer Moka's thoughts. Moka nearly jumped in her seat upon hearing this. _Yo…you can talk just to me through my thoughts too?_ Outer Moka thought in total disbelief. _**Yes I can, just that I chose for your sake to stay quiet. Things will be different from now on though.**_ Said inner Moka through outer Moka's thoughts. The chairman chose this time to speak up again. "**Akashiya-san, Tsukune must **_**not**_** know of what we spoke of in here today, at least not yet. He will know most of it in the near future but you will have to explain the details, but only if he wants to know. Whatever you do, do not force this on him, the best thing to do to protect him right now is to give him time.**" The chairman said as he turned his chair around to look out of his wall window. He had a view of the whole Academy from up here even down to the bus stop. _No wonder he seen us down there._ Moka thought.

The chairman turned around once again, "**He must no know about Rikara and Yuko yet either, got it?"** The chairman asked.

"I understand"

Both Moka's said at the same time.

"_I understand"_

"**Good, you may leave then Akashiya-san, Tsukune is out looking for you." **Said the chairman as he glanced out the window.

Moka got up to leave, giving Rikara and Yuko slight nods as they took their position beside the door and left the room without another glance. Moka had a worried look on her face while she was making her way down the hall. _Well that explains all the weird strengths Tsukune has and about the migraines._ Moka thought to herself. Moka rounded a corner about to walk outside when she heard a scream, she looked out a nearby window and saw Tsukune on the ground surrounded by three guys in pink uniforms with…..rolled up pieces of paper? Tsukune managed to glance over to see Moka, then a blue haired girl right behind her with a malicious look in her eye. He seen her spin Moka around and slam her against the wall.

**With Tsukune:**

"Moka…" he said to himself. He got that feeling again, that feeling of…._power._ He looked back at the three who seemed to have sensed the flare of his youkai.

"**YOU BASTARDS!"** Tsukune yelled and he leaned on one hand and swung his legs with enough force to knock the fat guy on his ass. Tsukune heard a _crack_ and looked him over to see that his left ankle had broken.

He rounded on the other two who were flat out scared at this point. He ran up to the tall and lanky one and grabbed him by the shoulders bringing his head down into his knee, a faint _crack _and the guys nose was shattered and bleeding profusely. He rounded on the last who seemed like he was going to put up a fight. Tsukune rushed him, the guy swung but he was too slow. Tsukune dodged and landed a hit to the stomach that knocked his wind out and made him cough up blood. He passed out and fell flat on the ground.

Tsukune looked back towards the Academy.

"**AAAAAHHH"** Was all he heard.

He then disappeared.

**With Moka:**

Kurono Kurumu was standing right behind Moka whilst she was looking at Tsukune.

"I told you I'd make you pay Akashiya Moka." Kurumu whispered.

She spun Moka around and threw her into the concrete wall with enough force to crack it. Had she been a normal human, she would've had some broken bones, but she was anything but normal, she was the rumored S-class super vampire. Moka had slid to the ground from the impact and her arm was bleeding from a gash.

"Heh, you're not so tough are you after all Akashiya Moka." Kurumu stated.

"Still…cough…strong enough to take the likes...cough…of you down." Stated Moka.

"_HEH, AS IF!"_ Kurumu yelled and rushed Moka.

Though Moka was only one tenth as strong as her inner self she still was at least five times stronger than any normal monster and she had training lessons from her mom while she had stayed with her in the human world. Kurumu moved quickly and most of the onlookers had trouble keeping up with her, all the while Moka was locked eye to eye with Kurumu easily reading her movements. Kurumu went straight for a death blow. **(Think of ch 23 Ghoul of S1) **Moka easily dodged and used Kurumu's momentum to slam her into the wall and cracked it even further.

"_You…bitch!" _Kurumu hissed.

She got back up and rushed Moka yet again going for another death blow, Moka sidestepped this one and delivered a swift but powerful punch to the bottom end of her breastplate. Kurumu was knocked back and left with no air. She struggled to get up but was thrown to the ground again from a strong side kick from Moka.

"**I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AKASHIYA MOKA!!" **Kurumu yelled. She got up and two violet wings shot from her back, a tail from under her skirt, and 4 inch long nails that were sharper than razors. She flew towards Moka with her arms extended to each side leaving gashes in the wall. Right as she was about to lunge for Moka, something grabbed her by the leg.

**Now with both:**

Tsukune had reappeared right behind Kurumu and grabbed her leg and pulled with all his might which easily overtook Kurumu's flying momentum and threw her into the opposite direction. She hit the wall of the hallway going straight through it and landing in the woods somewhere far off.

He looked at Moka, her arm was still bleeding but she seemed overall alright.

Moka looked back at Tsukune and noticed something was different.

_Are…those vampire eyes?_ She questioned herself. Tsukune's eyes were scarlet red with tiny black slits running down the middle. They quickly changed back to the chocolate brown they usually were, and Tsukune fell to his knee's on the spot. His head really felt like it was going to split this time. _Ugh…Kill me now!!_ Tsukune thought to himself as he faintly heard Moka scream his name. He blacked out on Moka's lap yet again, after she had given him another pill.

**Tsukune's Dream:**

Tsukune could see his younger self and his two best friends outside his house. They were all about to play catch when Tsukune forgot to bring the ball out leaving his two friends outside. The outside went blank for a moment until Tsukune returned with the ball. As soon as he stepped outside, he dropped the ball from shock. What Tsukune wasn't able to notice at that moment was that Yuko had blood red eyes aside from his usual deep sapphire and Rikara had claws for hands. Younger Tsukune ran into the fray as they were about to attack each other again and all went blank.

**End Dream**

"**RIKARA, YUKO!"** Tsukune shouted even though he was unconscious. He was lying in another hospital bed with Moka at his side.

"Tsukune…" She barely croaked out before bursting out into tears.

Two hooded figures headed away from the door upon hearing the situation. As they passed others, they could hear muffled sobs and sniffs.

As soon as Rikara and Yuko exited the infirmary they then spoke.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune, it was out stupidity that is making you go through this." At that Rikara burst out into tears. Yuko came up and embraced her in a hug trying to comfort her.

"God, we were so fucking stupid!" Yuko muttered as tears silently spilled down his face.

The chairman was talking to the Doctor in his office, yet they were silent for some time.

"Chairman, I'm afraid Tsukune's getting worse. His life is on the line here!" Said the Doctor.

"**I know.**" The chairman calmly said.

"**HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS? HE MIGHT REALLY DIE!" **The Doctor yelled.

"**Don't worry too much Doctor, I have my faith that **_**they **_**will get through this. As a matter of fact, I am almost certain that he will get through this.**" Stated the chairman.

"What do you know that I don't?" Asked the Doctor.

"**I'm afraid that that doesn't concern you at this moment in time.**" Spoke the chairman.

The Doctor gave the chairman a strange look and took the incentive to leave the room.

"**Hehe, you better pull through this boy…"** Muttered the chairman.

_Tsukune…_

_Tsukune…_

_Tsu…ku…ne…_

That was all he could hear, it was Moka-san's voice and that brought him back from his nightmare of his fifth birthday party.

He opened his eyes to a dark room. He was on a bed and Moka was leaned over lightly sleeping at his side.

He looked to his left at the darkest corner in the room. There was something off about it and he could feel…._hatred…_emitting from that one corner. That feeling made his skin crawl. It wasn't just him and Moka in the room. There was someone else…

**A/N: Ah, I had fun writing this chapter guys and I hope ou enjoy reading it too!**

**3.2k words not bad eh? Hehe. Well I hope some of u can learn more about what Tsukunes epidemic is right now so just wait to see what I have planned for the next chapter!**

**Oh btw if u guyz want to see a certain even or something leave it in a review! Of just comment/praise/knockdown/w/e u wanna say say it! First chapter only got 3 reviews and I do appreciate them but I wants more!!**

**Later all and till chapter 3 :3**


	3. His Fate

**A/N: Good this is good…. :3**

To all who are wondering: Shit hits the fan here ppl :D

**On with the stories!**

"Wh…who's there?" Tsukune asked.

"_Aono Tsukune, prepare yourself boy. You have trespassed in the monsters world too long you __**filthy human.**__"_ Said a cold voice from the shadow.

_Human? No, it can't be… No one should know about that… _Tsukune frantically thought while racking his brains searching to see if somebody noticed.

With that the shadow seemed to move and suffocate Tsukune. It felt like a freezing hand had closed around his neck. Just as soon as he was about to pass out due to lack of oxygen, the hand let go and the shadow disappeared. Knowing the shadow had gone took him off the edge but he knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight. He glanced over to Moka and to his surprise she was looking at him. Even in the darkness, he could tell that her emerald green eyes were filled with horror after witnessing what just happened.

"Tsukune…" Moka barely whispered.

"Moka-san…I… I don't know, I just don't know." Tsukune said. Fear suddenly sweeping over him like an ice cold bath

"_**We can't let him out of our sights! Make sure you keep an eye on him at all times.**__" _Inner Moka spoke to outer Moka in her thoughts. "_I know, I won't let him go anywhere by himself." _Moka thought back.

Crimson light suddenly filled the room. It was projected from Moka's rosary. "_Tsukune, I want you to be careful from now on. Whoever that was didn't seem too happy to know that you are here. Don't do anything rash."_ Inner Moka stated through the Rosario.

"Don't worry Moka, I wouldn't do anything that stupid." Tsukune stated and with that the light began to dissipate and then completely vanished. Tsukune thought he heard inner Moka whisper, _Be safe…Tsukune._ Before the light went out. With that, Moka climbed into bed and lay next to Tsukune, her emerald eyes seeming to bore right into him but in a lovingly way.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune questioned.

"It's alright Tsukune, I'm just a little cold. You don't mind right?" Moka questioned with a light blush on her face.

"No…It's alright." Tsukune said calmly.

With that Tsukune pulled Moka close and threw the blanket over them. **(Ohohoho!!)** No sooner than a minute later Tsukune heard light snores from Moka and thought to himself, _"Moka-san, I love you."_ And with that Tsukune drifted into sleep. The fear of his impending death erased from his mind at the moment, if Moka was there it would be alright.

Tsukune awoke the next morning and looked over to his right and was surprised to see Moka still asleep. Somehow his arm was drooped over her waist and his hand was entwined with one of her own.

"Moka-san" Tsukune whispered as she began to stir.

"Moka-san." He said again along with a little nudge. This time she sat up a little and looked his way. She cleared her eyes and saw the situation. Tsukune was topless and she was in bed with him. It wasn't that she minded being in the same bed but the thought of it made her bolt upright and hop out bed.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked. Wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Oh, no Tsukune it's just that I was surprised. That's all…" Moka said with a beet red face but also a look of obvious worry. The event from last night may have been temporarily forgotten but it came back with twice the impact.

"Tsukune, what are we gonna do! Someone is out for your life because you're a human. Just...wh…what can… we do? Moka reduced to her knees and wept. Tsukune jumped from the bed and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Moka-san, know this. If you're with me, we can get through anything. That's a promise." Tsukune encouraged her. It stopped her tears but she was still worried.

"Ah. It's about time for class. Come on Moka-san, lets go get ready." With that they both stood and left the infirmary. Tsukune walked Moka to her dorm building before departing for his own. On his way he couldn't help but notice what seemed like normal students wearing black uniforms apart from the usual green and light brown. Some were harassing other students while others were giving him a cold look which sent shivers down his spine.

He kept walking but picked up his pace towards his room. Unfortunately, he ran into the biggest guy in his life. He was at least three feet taller than him and he had a look of fury on his face.

"**Hey you fuckin' punk, watch where you're goin.**" The guy said low and cold. With that he picked Tsukune up by his uniform collar and threw him at least thirty feet away, luckily it was towards the dorm. He came to a skidding halt right in front of the main gate. _Fuckin' asshole._ He thought to himself. With that he went up to his room and got ready for school.

Classes that day seemed to go buy pretty quickly. As soon as he stepped into first period, lunch seemed to roll around. He and Moka went to math and for the last fifteen minutes of the day went back to homeroom. **(Boring yes? Maybe not…)**

About five minutes before the ending bell rang, the door flew open and in came at least ten people dressed in black uniforms, one of whom stood out in particular, he had shoulder length blond hair and two black marks that resembled small flames at the beginning of each eyebrow. Everybody but Tsukune and Moka were affected by this, they didn't know who these people were.

"Ah..eh.. Kuyou-sama, what brings you here today?" Mrs. Nekonome stuttered out.

General whispers were audible as the teacher spoke. One glance from the guy named Kuyou, and they all shut up on the spot.

"_I do believe that you have Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka in this class, correct"?_ Asked Kuyou, his voice was low but it left no room for argument. As soon as he was done talking everybody turned to look at the pair. If the teacher was going to try to get them out of this, there was no hope now.

"Eh…yes I do. Aono-kun, Akashiya-san, would you please stand up." Nekonome sensei asked. A fearful expression played across her face.

Upon hearing their names called, hesitantly they each stood up.

Seeing the boy, Kuyou made is way down his isle and stood right in front of him. "_Aono Tsukune, you are hereby charged with being a human in a monster academy. Punishment is death." _ He then turned to Moka, "_Akashiya Moka, you are hereby charged with harboring a human and damaging school property. Scratch that last part but your punishment is also death." _Kuyou's steel voice seemed to ring off the walls.

With that, two committee members grabbed Moka forcing her to come along while Kuyou just stared at Tsukune. After what seemed like a millennia, two more members came and carried him off.

Once they left an outburst of whispers erupted from the students.

_Peh, filthy human. He's getting what he deserves._

_I'm not exactly friendly with humans but isn't he taking it a little too far?_

_THEY'RE GOING TO KILL THE SCHOOL BEAUTY ALONG WITH HIM? AONO TSUKUNE, UNFORGIVABLE._

Others in the back of the class were whispering to themselves,

_I saw him fend off Saizou while he was transformed, and the thing is Tsukune was in his human form. There's no way he can be a human if he did that._

The three from the fan club blurted out to the class, "He even took us down while in his human form. We had him on the ground and then he glanced to see the beauty Akashiya Moka and he broke my ankle with one sweep kick." Another one spoke up. "He also came at me and I tried to punch him but once he dodged all I remember was my nose being broken and me passing out." He admitted.

Another girl with teal blue hair spoke from the other side of the classroom, "He caught me by my leg while I was going full speed at Moka, let me tell you that can reach over 120 mph, he had enough strength to stop me and then throw me with more force than I have ever felt in my life and I was going faster than I could fly." Kurumu whimpered from her seat. Going through the concrete wall at that speed didn't leave her enough time to tuck both of her wings in and she broke her right wing rendering her unable to fly.

**With the Chairman:**

He stood watching from his wall window. What he saw didn't surprise him, Kuyou along with about ten bodyguards two of each suppressing and forcing Tsukune and Moka along with them. He had finally found a way to bring about the destruction of these corrupted student police. Now all he had to do was let time play its part and hope.

"**Akashiya Moka, Aono Tsukune. Make the decision in time for it will be both of your lives at stake here.**" The chairman said and then slid back into the shadows of his office once more.

**With Tsukune and Moka:**

They couldn't even talk to each other, Tsukune was in front of the group and Moka was in the back. He managed to glance back but what he saw infuriated him. One of her captives was groping her and enjoying it. Even though she resisted it only ended with a quick and powerful slap. Tsukune didn't care what they did to him, but when it came to Moka, he would **not** allow it. He felt the familiar rush of power and right before its climax, he was punched in the face by a transformed arm seemingly made up of stone.

"TSUKUNE!!" Moka shouted. It only ended with another slap that had cut open her cheek. A slim line of scarlet appearing and running down the side of her throat.

"Don't struggle too much before we get there, we wouldn't want you or your little girlfriend over there to die just yet." His captive said darkly. The others just laughed.

They only just entered the forest when they were facing what seemed like an outside hideout. It was the police committee's headquarters and underground prison. They entered and went to a door on the right and descended into darkness. Out of nowhere Kuyou picked up a torch and it lit immediately. They could see the individual cells, some had people in them and others just had the remains of skeletons. One of the individuals got up at the end of the hallway and waited for Kuyou to pass by.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SELFRIGHTEOUS BASTARD!" He screamed. He transformed his arm into what seemed like a gargoyle claw and swung through the bars. The second before he hit Kuyou, he was hit by a massive fireball and was left there to roast. They continued along the hallway hearing the screams of the man until he finally burned to death. Kuyou merely smirked and said, "_Took him that long to burn? Hmm, he was a tough one_.." This only made Tsukune and Moka try to break free but to no avail. Tsukune was severely beaten by the time they exited the hallway and entered a large cryptic looking room. It had lit torches lining the wall and torture devices lining one wall. Tsukune was strapped onto the wall by some hanging handcuffs and Moka was dragged out to the middle of the room where Kuyou was.

"_Well girl, I want to ask you a few questions before I end you for good." _Kuyou coolly stated. "_First off, I want to know why a superior S-class monster would befriend a human! Humans are a weak and selfish race, they should just be eliminated._" He glanced at Tsukune and one of the members took a crack at him with a whip, ripping his school uniform and leaving a gash on his chest.

"**AAAARRHH**" Tsukune yelled.

"Tsukune!" Moka whimpered. Kuyou took her by her chin and forced her to look at him.

"_**ANSWER ME!**_" Kuyou commanded.

"H…he was m…my first friend. Ev…even in the human world i…I couldn't even make one fr…friend, he was my…my first most precious friend and I would do anything not to lose him." Moka stuttered out.

"_Heh, my next question is useless then._" Kuyou said. "**Die, Akashiya Moka!**"

With that Kuyou jumped away about five feet and gathered all of his youkai into his palm, resulting into a huge fireball. He launched this at Moka, with Tsukune right there watching.

"**NO! MOKA-SAN!**" Tsukune yelled, he didn't care about his migraine anymore. He didn't care about any of the other members, not even Kuyou at the moment. With that familiar rush of power, he ripped the cufflinks from the wall taking a mass of concrete with each one, each at least weighing one hundred and fifty pounds. He ran towards Moka swinging one of the concrete blocks at Kuyou, it connected throwing Kuyou into the opposite wall temporarily unconscious. He jumped in front of the fireball before it hit Moka, Tsukune went up in a blaze right before her eyes.

"**TSUKUNE!**" She screamed and dropped to her knees and propped his head on them. He was coughing up a lot of blood at this point. He could barely see her through his eyes, but he managed to say, " Don't worr..cough..ry Moka-san. Ever since I first met you I've felt like I needed to protect you in any way I could, and know this I will always love you no matter what happens to me." His hand that was resting on her shoulder slowly slid, and in doing so, caught the Rosario and unsealing Moka.

"Tsu…**TSUKUNE!!!! NO DON'T DIE, I LOVE YOU TSUKUNE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!**" Moka yelled as she hugged Tsukune while she slowly felt her current self go to sleep and her vampiric self awaken.

The now vampiric Moka let Tsukune go but not getting up. She looked at the remaining guards and bared her fangs. Knowing that she was an S-class super vampire they ran for their lives, which left Kuyou over in his corner slowly regaining consciousness.

Moka could tell Tsukune was still alive but he was slowly fading. She knew what she had to do. She bit into her wrist drawing her crimson blood and brought it to Tsukune's mouth. As if by normal reaction, he slowly began drinking her blood. Moka bent down towards his ear and whispered, "_That's it Tsukune, take my blood and revive, become the monster you were made into!_" As soon as Tsukune stopped drinking she let him down and let him rest. She faced Kuyou who was getting up also, but he was different **(Oh, fyi, Kuyou will be a little tweaked in this story but he's still a Kitsune) **his body was slowly being engulfed in a golden flame. Moka thought to herself , _Heh a kitsune huh? Judging by how many tails he has, that will tell me what my chances are since giving up so much blood._ Kuyou knelt down on all fours and took on a fox form, he had four tails. _Heh, he'd need at least six tails to defeat me in my current state, this will be a breeze. _Moka thought to herself.

"_Bring it vampire bitch, the so-called pinnacle of power. Lets see what you got."_ Kuyou spoke coldly.

"You called me a bitch one too many times Kuyou, you're dead." Moka spat back. With this Moka rushed Kuyou. Seeing her coming he gathered all of his youkai at the tips o his tails and created a spinning fireball. She was ten feet away, seven feet, four feet.

"**HAZY ROLLING FLAME**" Kuyou yelled and released the fireball towards Moka.

Seeing the fireball at such a short range surprised Moka…_a little_. She had prepared before hand and focused a little bit of her aura into her hands. She was able to deflect the fireball into the ground and deliver two swift kicks to Kuyou's head and chest. Needless to say he was thrown into the wall yet again.

"I told you, you're dead stupid fox." Moka spat coldly.

"_Heh, seems like I underestimated you a little bit…bitch!" _Kuyou said, a grin played over his face.

"_You motherfucker!" _ Moka said under her breath. IF she hated anything most in this world it was being called a bitch. She rushed Kuyou again but he was changing yet again right before her eyes. His flames turned from golden to a bright blue, tattoos lining his body and four light blue tails from behind. Before Moka could stop herself it was too late. Kuyou caught her in the ribs with a swift but powerful punch, knocking the wind out from her, a second hit following to her jaw, this one sent her back landing right next to where Tsukune lay.

"_I told you I'd kill both of you down here, and I plan to keep my word. __**NOW DIE!"**_ Shouted Kuyou, he raised his hands and focused more of his youkai there. He made another spinning fireball but this time it was light blue and more intense.

"**HAZY ROLLING FLAME!**" Kuyou shouted again.

Moka tried to move herself but her legs wouldn't listen. Even if she did move she would have to leave Tsukune there to get burnt. All she could do was wait and brace for impact. But it never came. Suddenly a new aura filled the room, it was chocking her it was so intense and powerful. She looked up and saw Tsukune standing before her completely unphazed even after taking another full fireball from Kuyou.

"_You dare…to hurt MY Moka-san?" _Tsukune asked threateningly. He bared his fangs and flared his youki in solid fury. Kuyou looked him over and saw his scarlet eyes. He had gotten a little bit taller but not much and black hair lightly coated his arms and legs but it was visible enough.

"I…I thought you were a human, wait…there's no way he could be a human and still take a full blast from a rolling flame. **JUST WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!**" Kuyou yelled clearly enraged. He flared his youkai also but it didn't _even_ begin to match up to Tsukune's new form.

"_You hurt and tried to kill Moka-san…You also tried to kill me, I say the punishment is death, wouldn't you Kuyou-_sama?" Tsukune said under a glare that seemed to cut through Kuyou like razors.

Kuyou yelled and gathered up youkai into his two palms again. Instead of combining them this time he kept them separate. He rushed Tsukune who just stood his ground. At ten feet away Kuyou launched his first fireball and the second right after. He _thought _Tsuke would have a hard time with this and while he was distracted he would finish him off with a combo. The fireballs connected and there was smoke completely covering the area where Tsukune was in. Kuyou stopped almost five feet away to see if they had finished them off. What he didn't expect to see was Tsukune still standing there with one fireball still in hand which was disappearing by the second and a hole two feet from them, apparently were the first fireball went.

"_That all you got? Peh, for a four tailed Kitsune I'd expect more…_" Tsukune taunted. It seemed to work. Kuyou was clearly infuriated by Tsukune's trash talk.

"_**ROT IN HELL!**_" Kuyou yelled and rushed with fists raised.

"_You first_." Tsukune said. Then disappeared.

Kuyou stopped in his tracks, there has _never_ been a monster which he couldn't track, no matter how fast they were. Tsukune reappeared behind Kuyou and landed a devastating side kick sending him into the wall. Making sure kuyou hit the wall Tsukune disappeared again, catching Kuyou in the ribs with a right hook. He heard at least two crunching sounds and figured at least one rib was shattered. Kuyou was spitting up blood at this point. Grabbing Kuyou from behind his head, he brought it down as hard as he could onto his knee, then hearing another satisfying _crunch_ and blood spurting everywhere from his nose.

Tsukune wanted to cause Kuyou as much pain as possible before he actually killed him. Picking Kuyou up from the ground, he slammed him against the wall and grabbed both of his arms and pulled them behind his back and didn't stop. He dislocated both of his shoulders and then kicked him to the ground.

"_Yo…you fuckin' ba…bastard. I'll ki..kill you."_ Kuyou spat out and with that lashed flames out from his whole body.

Tsukune just stood there and said, "_**Have a nice time in hell!"**_ With that he took his hand and straightened it out into a spear as best as he could. He looked at Kuyou who seemed to be in a state of horror for the first time in his life. Tsukune drove his hand straight through Kuyou's heart. He had killed Kuyou, head of the student police committee, which no one else had been able to do. He looked at his hand which was covered in blood. It looked so…tantalizing, so inviting. He forced himself away from those thoughts for a moment; there was another more important issue to be dealt with here. He looked over to Moka who was now standing. He rushed to her side.

"Moka-san…are you all right?" Tsukune asked.

"I am now, Tsukune. I'm glad to see that my blood was able to break the seal that was put upon you when you were young." Moka said lovingly. She then pulled him into an embrace and hugged him with all her might. Even with her vampiric strength it didn't seem to phase him.

Upon hearing those words, memories from his fifth birthday party suddenly rushed into his head.

He went back to his room to get the ball to play catch. He came back outside to find his two best and only friends fighting each other to death. Yuko had silver hair, light crimson eyes, and small fangs that were bared towards his other friend, Rikara who had an inhuman glint I her eyes, claws for hands and larger than normal canines.

The moment Tsukune came out, they charged eachother. Tsukune yelled for them to stop as he ran towards the middle, they didn't listen, they were overtaken by their instincts to listen to anything else. Blood already covered their arms and their hands were dripping with each others blood. Tsukune raced to the middle and tried to stop them from attacking each other but the attackes that were meant for the other simply hit Tsukune. Rikara leaving a gash in his left side of his torso, and Yuko mauling the small of his back.

"Th…that's what happened. That day, my fifth birthday party. Yuko was a vampire and Rikara was a werewolf…" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune, we need to get to the chairman's office now. There's a lot of explaining that needs to be done." Moka said. With that she took the Rosario from the ground and replaced it. Her aura now lifted from the room but Tsukune's was still pressing enough as it is. The now pink haired Moka passed out unconscious from the wounds of her battle her other self got. Tsukune caught her and carried her bridal style out of the dungeon.

**A/N Soooooooo……. I like this don't you? I think this is gonna get really good at some point :D**

**Well guys review or whatever u wanna do leave comments or whatever. O remember if u want to see a certain event from the anime or manga leave it in a review and ill add it in**

**Well good luck and happy reading all **

**Till next chapter**


	4. Her new beginning

**A/N**: **ah…so I hope all of you who read the last chapter liked it :D**

**But…**

**Moar reviews… 3 for ch 1, 4 on ch 2, and 3 on ch 3… cmon people, there should be more !!**

**But oh well I will continue anyways.**

**FYI: sexual + bath scene in this chapter, those who don't like shouldn't read (just not enough to call this a lemon, but its borderline)**

**Enjoy :D**

Tsukune had the now sleeping Moka in his arms. Her wounds were already almost gone, for a vampire, her regenerative powers were quite astounding. Tsukune watched her sleep as he found the way out of the dungeon, _Ahh, Moka-san is so cute when she is sleeping! _He thought to himself. He came back to the halls where the prisoners were, the smell of cooked flesh still lingered in the air; Tsukune being in his released form made it all the worse. Some of the cellmates glanced at the door when they felt Tsukune's overwhelming youkai fill the room, nearly to the point of suffocating.

"_He…hey, what happened to Kuyou?"_ One of the prisoners asked, more specifically, the guy right next to the toaster crisp on the ground.

"He's dead" Tsukune said blatantly. "Here, I'll let you guys out now, it's alright the police force is done for."

With that, Tsukune supported Moka with one arm and the other he used to rip out a couple bars from each cell as he passed. He stopped for a moment to look at the guy who was burnt on the ground, "_Tch, Kuyou got what he deserved."_ Tsukune muttered under his breath. As he opened cells, the people didn't even make a break for it at first, they were too stunned by Tsukune's presence, and most wondered how the first guy had enough balls to ask him a question.

Tsukune exited the police committee's headquarters and started through the forest. It seemed like he was in there for a year. The fresh scents from outside relived him, renewing him. Moka started to stir in his arms, giving a little moan as she started to wake.

"_Mo-ka-san_" Tsukune said playfully.

Moka's eyes slowly began to open, slowly revealing those emerald green orbs. Which soon welled up with tears. She looked up to Tsukune and began to cry, shoving her face into his chest, he could feel her warm tears spilling down, he didn't care, all he wanted was for Moka to be happy, and nothing to ever hurt her, and nothing would, so long as he was around.

"_Shh, shhh, it's alright Moka-san. Everythings alright._" Tsukune whispered into her ear.

"_Oh, Tsukune… I thought I lost you, after you jumped in front of that fire, I thought I lost you for good that time…_" Moka cried into his chest. She put her arms around him and held onto him and didn't let go until they arrived at the chairman's office.

"**Ah…Good. Boy, I see you made it out alright?" **The chairman asked as he lightly chuckled.

"Yea, but I'm afraid that Kuyou's dead. Also, after taking us down there, he killed another guy. Might want to get him cleaned up and contact his family." Tsukune said. Moka just sat in the chair next to Tsukune and buried her face in her hands.

"**So.. He's killed another has he? That'll be the seventieth person he's killed since his promotion to leader of the police force. I'm afraid that that was one of my worst mistakes I've made since I became headmaster of this school." **With that the chairman sighed. **"Aono-kun, you have regained some of your memories now that your seal has been broke am I correct?"** The chairman asked.

"Ah… Yea, but some of it is still foggy…Wait, how did you know that I had a memory lapse?" Tsukune questioned.

"**Well, I guess this is where I should get to explaining then…Rather, Akashiya-san, would you like to explain?"** The chairman asked, a grin spread widely over his covered face.

Tsukune turned to Moka, a look of confusion on his face. "What's he talking about Moka-san?"

"Tsukune…Take off my Rosario. My other self wants to talk to you." Moka pleaded for him to understand.

With that, Moka took his hand into hers and removed the rosary together. Moka felt herself slowly fading while the other awoke. He looked back up and found a pair of crimson eyes staring back at him.

"_Tsukune. You remember when I said there would be a lot of explaining to do after the fight?"_ Inner Moka asked. _"Well, here it is."_ She said with a cold glance over to the chairman, who only grinned wider. _How dare he make me explain this situation, it's his fault about what happened, he should take responsibility. _Moka thought to herself. She sighed, "_Tsukune, that day, your fifth birthday party, your friends, Rikara and Yuko, they weren't human. They were youkai, and not normal youkai, Yuko was a half vampire or dhampir _**(the right term yes?) **_and Rikara was a werewolf. That time, when they attacked you, they got their blood mixed with yours. You were transformed that day, into a new youkai, the first known and viable vampire-werewolf hybrid. You had lost a lot of blood due the damage you took, and were unstable at that time. Luckily, the chairman was around to sense the flare of youkai and found you and your friends on the ground. He sealed your powers and healed you as best to his ability and put a memory block on you to keep away depression."_ Inner Moka stated in all but one breath.

"W…what about Rikara and Yuko? I never saw them after that…What happened to them?" Tsukune asked.

Inner Moka glanced over to the chairman who merely nodded.

"_They are here, in this academy, working under the chairman."_ Inner Moka stated.

Tsukune couldn't do anything but stare at Moka and the chairman in complete shock. His only two friends, he thought they had abandoned him, or just left or got kidnapped and nobody cared. He hadn't seen them for eleven years, and here they'd been, at this academy; separated with not a word.

"They're…here?" That was all that Tsukune could say through the shock. His shock suddenly turned to anger as he rounded on the chairman.

"_**You…you took them? My only two friends, even if they had attacked me, I still woulda forgiven them. Yet, you took them without not even one word. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH 'CAUSE OF THAT?"**_ Tsukune flared his youkai once more. The mere force of it leaving gashes in the walls as it danced around his body in a sinful like manner. Moka only stared up to him in shock. Tsukune being able to use his youkai like that was _drop-dead sexy _to her. _**"Everyday…after that, no one would become my friend, rumors spread like wildfire in a human school. The next day I was labeled as a freak, a murderer, a loser. You say the memory block was supposed to **_**stop**_** the depression? Heh, if anything it did just the opposite, IT TURNED MY LIFE INTO A LIVING HELL!"**_ Tsukune screamed. He didn't even know he had that all bottled up in him, but looking deeper into the situation, it just erupted.

"**That was another one of my mistakes out of the many I've made Tsukune. I know what has happened to you because of my actions and if it helps any, please….hit me, do anything you want, break anything, ask anything, do whatever."** The chairman stated. Bracing himself from what he knows would _kill_ anybody else.

Tsukune didn't waste any time. He jumped from his seat and launched himself at the chairman grabbing his left shoulder and hitting him square in the face as hard as he could with his right hand. Hedidn't stop there. He knocked the chairman off of his chair and pinned him on the ground bring punch after punch. His youkai leaving gashes in the wall across from his as every punch came down. After wailing on the chairman for a good minute did Tsukune decide that it was enough. He got up and saunted over to his chair and sat down. The chairman regained his posture and got into his seat.

"**So…is there anything else that you want?"** The chairman asked, as he cradled his jaw.

"_I want a room for the two of us."_ Inner Moka asked. Tsukune looked over in shock.

"**Done, anything else?"** He asked again.

"Can I see Rikara and Yuko? Since they've been here all this time." Tsukune asked, his tone still low and had a hint of malice in it.

"**They are out on a special order from me but once they get back ill send them to your…room"** The chairman said. **"Here, these are the keys to your new room, the master suite on the top floor of the boys dorm."** He handed Tsukune and Moka what seemed like two identical skeleton keys. **"I hope you** **find it to your liking. Oh, and Tsukune I think you will be needing this."** The chairman said before pulling out a long black chain with a solid black lock in the middle, he got up and handed it to Tsukune, who instantly felt the effect of it even though it wasn't locked around his arm; his youkai no longer dancing around his body. Each link of the chain was adorned with blood red rubies, muck like Moka's rosary. **"We can't have you stay in your released form, it is against school rules, and I don't think that, with that much power you can disguise yourself." **He said as another grin spread over his covered face.

With that Tsukune got up and kicked the door in and left without attaching the lock. Moka following right behind. Tsukune wanted everybody to know the power he had, for if they messed with him or Moka, they knew what they'd have to face.

They reached the boy's dorm, and entered the building. Upon entrance, everybody looked around for the source of the menacing aura. What they saw sent shivers down their spines. A guy with deep crimson eyes and silver hair, a vampire most would say upon first glance, but there was something different about him, something was off; he seemed to put out that he was much more than a vampire, even a super vampire. To everyone's horror right next to him, was Akashiya Moka, the rumored Super Vampire, almost none of which had seen her true form and lived to tell the tale.

They walked by everyone without sparing anyone just a glance, even when all they could do was stare. Somewhere down the hall around the corner, a guy glanced around the corner, drooling at the sight of Moka.

"_Moka….I will have you for myself. I have to get rid of that troublesome Aono first…." _With that he disappeared.

They had reached the top floor to find no one up there.

"_I guess the chairman was right, I _do _like this."_ Inner Moka said and gave Tsukune a wicked grin.

"Yea, just us up here, c'mon lets go check out the room." Tsukune said and grabbed Moka and carried her bridal style. Even in her vampire form, just by his actions made her blush. He stopped at the door and reached to unlock it but Moka beat him to it. Once they entered they were amazed. It had a sixty inch plasma screen hung up on the wall across from the corner couch and glass table. They went to the left and entered a full sized kitchen, Moka peered into the fridge and saw _fresh_ meat, vegetables, freshly bought milk, anything you could ask for was there. Basically a fully equipped kitchen. They checked the cabinets for anything else. Much to their surprise, they were _packed full_ of stuff to munch on. Tsukune went and grabbed some barbeque chips and opened them, occasionally popping some into his mouth while he was searching the rest of the kitchen.

"So…Moka-san, with all this food here will you be making me dinner every night?" Tsukune asked as he scratched the back of his head with a smile.

She turned around and eyed Tsukune for a good thirty seconds, she gave him a wicked grin and walked off to go see their bedroom. Tsukune just stood there and gave a little chuckle and continued searching for some more of his favorite snacks.

Moka opened the door to the bedroom and was in complete shock. The bed stood out the most. It was like it was embedded in the ground, and was supported with two pillars at the foot of the bed and the head was built into the wall. The bed was lined with crimson colored _silk_ sheets and a darker crimson comforter. The two footer pillars had linings of silk snaking their way up to the top, with a little cutout in each one big enough to fit a small candle. Moka laid down on the bed and it felt absolutely amazing. _I could fall asleep right here_ She thought. The bed was hard yes soft at the same time, like the perfect balance. _Tsukune has to see this!_ She thought again.

"Tsukune!" She hollered, no sooner had she pronounced the "ne" , a pair of arms came around her lower chest area and locked her in between, a head rested in the crook of her neck. She looked down to see a pair of scarlet eyes stare back.

"Yes, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked seductively.

"This room…it's amazing!" She barely whispered out.

"Indeed, it is. Say, Moka-san, why'd you ask for a room for the two of us?" Tsukune questioned.

"Heh, you'll find out soon enough, but there is one matter that I need to clarify with you, first." Moka stated. Tsukune gave her a questioning look.

"Right before you passed out from Kuyou's attack down in that dungeon, you said to me, rather; the other me, that you loved me. Is it true?" Moka asked with all the seriousness that she could muster.

Tsukune hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Yes Moka-san, I do love you, with all my heart. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, and I will never leave you, not for anything in this world." He said, a look of total seriousness written all over his face.

"Then it's final." Moka stated.

"What's final?" Asked Tsukune, that serious look now gone.

"Tsukune, a vampire can only have one _true_ mate. With that said, that doesn't mean that they can't be with more than just one man or woman, vampire's eek out others who they deem worthy and a fit candidate to be their mate, and vampire's will only be physically attracted to their true mate. Tsukune, I didn't even have to look, the moment my outer self crashed into you on her bike, we both felt it, that force of attraction. Now it is even greater that you're a youkai, not that your sealed self isn't in itself attractive." Moka finished with a grin. She had him now. "I would have never told you this before today, for my pride as a noble, super vampire wouldn't let me; now that you're a youkai, and a powerful one at that, I can admit it and let myself to you. When you attacked the board chairman, aura that acts like that is intimidating to the same sex, but to the opposite, it makes them go wild." With that, Moka pulled Tsukune close and bit down on his neck, taking his blood for her own.

He felt that familiar little prick, but when this Moka did it, it didn't just tickle like when Outer Moka does it, it feels like pure ecstasy. He felt himself stiffen at her touch. It didn't go unnoticed by Moka, she let one of her hands trail down his bare chest, her nails tracing that diagonal scar, leaving Goosebumps wherever she touched. She let go of his neck and sealed the bite marks, staring down at his chest, watching herself trace his features. She got to his waist and stopped, tracing horizontally in a circular motion. Tsukune felt like he could melt at her touch. He had never had a girl this close before, let alone a _beautiful_ girl like Moka. _I hope she doesn't notice I have a boner, she'd probably kill me._ He thought to himself, it's true, her actions were too much and had aroused him in a way he hasn't been in his lifetime. Just as much as Tsukune didn't want her to go any lower he wanted it at the same time, he wanted Moka, he wanted her badly to a point where he almost couldn't stop himself from pushing her onto the bed and let his hormones control his actions.

At that, Moka lowered her hand to the bulge in his pants. Tsukune looked her directly in the eye at this point and she looked back with a passionate yet sinful look at the same time. She took a fingernail and traced the outline of his penis. Tsukune couldn't do anything but moan at this point. Moka smiled knowing she had him hooked. _I see he doesn't have a problem with me being his mate, let's give him a little taste of having a vampire for a partner. _She thought to herself.

"_Want me to stop_?" Moka asked in a sinful tone, still tracing his penis. Tsukune staggered a little bit.

"Do..don't st..op." Was all he managed to get out. _Her touch is soooooo amazing, MOKA-SAN!_ He screamed in his head.

With that Moka turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. She crawled on top of him and placed her hips directly over his, she felt his penis rub against her, she couldn't help but moan.

"Moka-sa!" Tsukune was cut off by Moka, who was now leaned over and was aggressively yet passionately kissing him, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Tsukune couldn't help but remember a line from a song he'd heard in the human world.

_**With the lips of an angel**_

He slid his into her mouth when she pulled her tongue back, copying what she did, also making sure to brush her tongue up against one of her fangs. Blood seeping into her mouth, like electric fire sliding down her throat, leaving a tingling sensation wherever his blood had touched. She couldn't stop moaning at this point, she started to slide her hips back and forth, causing himself to rub against her.

She was already wet at this point, and for a vampire that was fast.

"They say a vampire can only be turned on by their true mate, and even though were not doing anything serious, I'm still excited." Moka had whispered into his ear, trying to catch a breath from their one long kiss.

Tsukune felt himself reaching his limit, Moka noticed too as she sensed more of his blood to focus in his crotch area. She pushed herself away, as much as she wanted to have sex with him tonight, she knew she couldn't, they'd have to wait.

Tsukune also wanted to take Moka tonight, but he let his better judgement get the best of him and he didn't push the subject any further.

"Heh, we can't dirty your school pants any further can we?" Moka asked seductively.

Tsukune was already red in the face, now he was a deep shade of scarlet.

"Come my love, let's take a bath." Moka said.

They both got off the bed and headed for the bathroom, which was about half the size of the bedroom. It had a huge vanity, a Jacuzzi tub, a shower, white tile lined the ground and the walls were also white, if not a little offset. Tsukune turned on the water, which was already hot, right before he turned it on, Moka found the temperature control and set it to 100 degrees. Tsukune turned around to see Moka already stripped save for her faintly pink panties. Tsukune did a double take of her body, and his nose started to _pour _out blood. _Holy shit!!! She actually got undressed? Standing right next to me, I'm sure she seen me look at her body, she's gonna kill me!! _Tsukune yelled to himself in his head. Moka merely smirked.

"Hey Tsukune, it's alright, take a good look, now that we are mates you can look at my body as much as you want." Moka purred and then continued to remove her panties.

She came over and removed Tsukune's pants and boxers, and took in his whole body, powerful legs, six pack, muscular chest, strong arms, and he was a little _bigger_ than she expected. _Wow, bigger than anything my mom or sisters had shown me… _Moka thought to herself… She went to the tub and poured some herbs in the water to dilute it. She got in and motioned for Tsukune to do the same. He got in the tub and Moka started to wash his back.

"Hey Moka-san, can you train me how to fight? I've never really had the chance or the need to learn how to fight in the human world but here I think I'll need all the help I can get." Tsukune asked.

"Yea, Tsukune I would love to have a sparring partner. How about we start next week?" Moka said.

"Sounds great." Tsukune chirped.

They finished in the bath and Moka got her crimson nightgown on, pretty low cut at that. Tsukune merely had on another pair of boxers. He pulled the bedspread back and got in, and opened the other side for Moka. She got in and Tsukune pulled her close. Her body fit perfectly into his as they snuggled, Moka reached over and turned off the last lamp, "Good night Tsukune."

"Night, Moka-san."

With that they were both out, neither of them bothering to seal each other for the night, they wanted their power to be known, so no one would give them any more crap than they had already did.

**A/N: Soooooo, how'd you all like my half lemon? o.O**

**Took me a while for this chapter, had a lot of ideas, had to figure out which would fit with the story.**

**Well read and review, complain knock down, praise, or w/e**

**O, wanna see an event from the anime/manga, leave it in a review or a PM and ill fit it in, and to those of you who review ill email u a cookie :D**

**Later all**


	5. His Power's too much?

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo. Here's new chapter !!**

**O and here's some replies.**

To, Elia950: Yes that's comin up so don't worry :D

To, Last of the Ancients: Yes that is also comin up, though not as soon :P

**ON WITH THE STORIEZ**

The crimson moon left the night sky and the soon the sun replaced it leaving broken beams of sunlight on Tsukune's face. He slowly stirred only to squint towards the half open window. _Ugh, I knew I should have closed that window all the way…_ Tsukune thought. He glanced at his alarm clock, it was only 5:47 in the morn, _"_Now I really wish that I'd have closed it." He whispered to himself. He glanced over to Moka, still in her released form. She was beginning to stir and slowly opened her eyes to see Tsukune looking back at her.

"Mornin' Moka-san." Tsukune said drearily, still half asleep.

Moka merely smirked and got out of bed. She had nothing on but a black satin bra and a black satin pair of panties. Tsukune merely laid in bed and stared in awe at her figure, a little trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Like what you see?" Moka asked in her seductive tone, continuing to do a spin to show off her body. "I can take the rest off to give you a… better understanding of…me." She started to reach up behind her back to unlatch her bra.

"N…n…no, don't do that Moka-san, at least not yet." Was all Tsukune managed to stammer out. Both hands covering his nose to stop the blood flow, which was already halfway down his chest.

"Hnn?" Moka literally pounced on Tsukune from about five feet away, knocking him over onto the bed, "Yeh, we'd have to wait to do any of _that_…" Moka said with a grin, "There's a couple things that need to happen..."

She had one of her legs in the middle of his, in a rather dangerous spot if he were to piss her off at the moment. She sat up from him but still had him pinned. She looked down, straight into his face. The scent of his blood was turning her on, _again_. She had to fight that thought out of her mind and she could _feel_ Tsukune was slowly getting aroused.

She dipped one of her fingers into the little lines that traced his muscles that was lined with his blood, making little streaks before licking her finger clean, _Not as good as it is directly, but his blood is still his blood._ Moka smirked at her thought.

"Hey Tsukune, go take a shower, you probably don't want to go to school looking like that right? Oh, I'll go start breakfast too so hurry." Moka said as she got off of him.

"Yea, Moka-san I'll be there in a few." Tsukune said as he got some of his clothes along with Moka.

They parted as Moka went into the kitchen and Tsukune went into the bathroom. He turned on the bathtub and set the temperature to about 97 degree's. _Perfect temp for a bath._ He thought to himself. He also turned on the jets and slowly got in.

"Ah, Jacuzzi bathtubs are the best." He stated as he could feel the massage jets work out some knots in his back.

Moka got out some ingredients from the fridge to start breakfast.

"Guess I'll make us an omlette and some pancakes and bacon!" Moka said to herself, raising a finger to her chin while she was thinking.

She went back into the fridge and found something interesting, in the back near the wall there was a watermelon type fruit, only with little spikes all over it. It also looked as it had three sealed gashes in it, at once Moka knew what it was.

"Oh? A Dorian? This place is awesome!" Moka exclaimed as she began slicing up the struggling fruit.

Tsukune had gotten out from the tub, dried off and put on his clothes. He left the bathroom and headed toward the kitchen, and suddenly a smell hit him. It was almost like blood, very _rich_ blood at that. He also smelled pancakes and an omlette. _I hope it's a meat lovers omlette, my favorite!_ Tsukune thought with a gleeful look on his face. He exited the bedroom and went left to the dining area. Moka had already set up the table and was putting down two cups of milk_._ Taking a glance down at the table Tsukune thought_ Aww, they're only ham and cheese…Oh well those are just as good_!

"Wow Moka-san, this looks amazing!" Tsukune said as he took a seat.

"I hope you like it." Moka murmured back and took her seat next to Tsukune. They began eating not a moment later.

_Man, I didn't know Moka-san could cook so good…_ Tsukune thought to himself as he just finished off his omlette.

"Stay right there, I'll be right back with the last treat." Moka said as she stood from her seat with a delighted look on her face.

_Wonder what this could be…_ Tsukune thought.

Moka re-entered the dining area with two plates. They had what looked like slices of watermelon on it but only…gooier. His nose was also blasted with that rich blood scent again.

"Moka-san, what is…this?" He stammered out trying not to choke on the stench.

"Try it first, my love. I won't tell you otherwise." Moka said devilishly.

Tsukune just looked at the fruit once she had set it in front of him. It seemed to be a little _juicy_ to be a watermelon, and its juice was thicker, and the smell was strange.

"Come on Tsukune, just try it, if what I think is right then you'll like it." Moka said as she took a bite of her own piece of Dorian.

"He…heh ok Moka-san, I'll try it." Tsukune said hesitantly.

He took his fork and stabbed the gooey textured fruit and took his knife in the other hand and began to cut a chunk off.

_Sturdier than I thought…_ He thought to himself as he was struggling to cut it, not wanting to put too much pressure on the plate due to his released form. He finally got a pretty _good_ sized chunk off with a weird sounding _squelch_.

He took it on his fork and looked at it, raised it to his nose to get a full wiff of what it would seem to taste like. Little did he know, smells can be deceiving.

"Oh, for god's sake! Tsukune just try it will you?" Said an agitated Moka. Yet cutting another piece for herself.

"Al…alright…" Tsukune muttered.

He put the piece of fruit into his mouth, fully expecting to throw it back out due to the taste. Once it hit his tongue, flavor seemed to explode into his mouth; it kinda reminded him of the dragon fruit icebreakers he used to get. It was still something he's never tried before, something he's never tasted, yet… it was _good…_

_How could something that smells like that taste this good?_ He yelled in his brain.

He swallowed the piece in his mouth and noticed something different. He could no longer smell the blood stench from the fruit but a more alluring , attractive smell. He immediately went in for another piece.

"I guess I was right, huh?" Moka chuckled to herself.

"Shay, Moka-shan, whatsh thiss fruit called?" Tsukune asked through a mouthful of Dorian.

"Ugh, Tsukune, please don't talk with your mouthful, bits of the fruit is falling out." Said an irritated Moka.

"Sorry, Moka-san…" He said as he swallowed.

"That…" Moka said while pointing at the remains of his piece. "Is what you'd call a Dorian. It's a fruit to us monsters. But it isn't made out of organic material, it's made out of flesh, it was a living fruit before I cut it up." Moka said while staring at Tsukune through her crimson eyes. "They're really rare anymore due to their nature and we should be considered lucky that we have a fresh supply."

"But… if it's flesh, why does it taste so good?" Tsukune asked.

"Remember I said it was a fruit to _monsters?_ You're a monster now aren't you? You should like it, it's only natural." Moka said.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. What would happen if I were still human and I ate this." Tsukune asked.

"The inside of the fruit itself has been known to kill the human that eats it, so we've decided that it's poisonous to humans." Moka stated. **(Don't know if that's what really happens but…who cares? :P)**

"Wow, that's not good then… Hey Moka-san go ahead and go get ready for school, I'll clean up here. Thanks for breakfast too, by the way, I'll be looking forward to future meals that you prepare for me." Tsukune said while he gathered up the assorted dishes. He looked over to her and she was blushing just a little bit.

"Tha…thanks, Tsukune, I've never actually been complimented on my cooking before." Moka said before getting up and making Tsukune face her, giving him a slow but passionate kiss. He could still taste the Dorian on her tongue as it swept in an out of his mouth.

After they both released each other, Moka took one of Tsukune's hands, and took a finger, nipping it a little bit and letting his blood pool up a little bit, and then licked it clean.

"Till later my love, thanks for the treat." Moka then rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

"Man, I wished I could've met her sooner." He smiled to himself.

Moka came back from the bathroom with her rosary back on and she had Tsukune's holy lock with her.

"Time to go back to normal Tsukune, can't have you in this form outside of the room." Moka pouted, clearly wanting him to stay like this. It wasn't that his outer appearance wasn't attractive to her or her other self, it's just the way that his youkai acts when it's released.

"Here, hold out your arm." Moka said.

Tsukune stuck out his arm and Moka grasped it. She was a little hesitant about putting the lock on but in the end she did. It wrapped around his arm at least four times but they found that it fit securely with the fifth wrap. As she wrapped it, each section of rubies seemed to light up with that same crimson glow as Moka's rosary.

"Alright Tsukune, I'm going to attach it, you ready?" Mok asked, not knowing what was going to happen.

'Go ahead Moka-san." Tsukune said weakly. He could already feel his strength leaving him as the lock grew closer.

She attached the lock to its corresponding link. For a second nothing happened, and then the lock's glow started to get brighter. They both could see Tsukune's aura being gathered by the lock, as it just kept getting brighter and brighter. Moka looked to Tsukune and saw his hair reverting back to the normal chocolate brown, his eyes changing…

It was so bright that neither Tsukune nor Moka could look directly at it. Then, it just disappeared, the light vanished.

A sudden ear splitting screech came from the lock. Light and aura suddenly pouring from it. Tsukune and Moka had to cover their ears just to take the edge off the screech. It lasted not but five seconds and then everything was quiet. They both looked to the lock, each ruby center of the link was either cracked or shattered and the remains on the floor. His hair had reverted back to the light silver and his eyes were back to crimson with black slits. The holy lock just slinked its way off of his arm landing on the ground with a metallic _clink_.

"Uh…wh…what just happened?" Tsukune asked to no one in particular.

Moka just stared at the lock at the ground, clearly in shock.

"Holy items…shouldn't break, even with high level youkai." Moka said. Moka's Rosario started to glow.

"_**That's not always the case, naïve one. There is two possibilities here, either this lock was poorly made, which in the chairman's case, it shouldn't be; Or Tsukune might have to have a special lock made for him, like dad's. Who would have thought that Tsukune would rival dad in power. It's incredible!**_" Inner Moka exclaimed through the Rosario, just like that the light from it dissipated.

"Rival…your.. dad's power? Just how strong is he?" Tsukune stammered out.

"Tsukune, my dad was a noble of old; he has many, _many_ years of fighting experience behind him. To put it simply, his power cannot be explained; people who were stupid enough to try and test him didn't come back out of it easily. He's never been beaten in battle once. For my other self to say that, you must be really powerful, Tsukune." Moka said with her head downcast.

Tsukune placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head to face his. He leaned in, getting closer to her face with each passing second. _H..he's going to kiss me? He's only kissed my other self so far… Oh, Tsukune!_ Moka screamed the last part in her head._** That's right. He loves us both and is not limited to just one.**_ Inner Moka chuckled to her other self.

His lips touched hers, and Moka fully returned the kiss. It was a perfect moment for them. Tsukune was lightly blushed, still trying to get over with what seemed to be two girls at the same time. Moka who was darkly blushed, totally not used to this kind of treatment from a guy.

Who knows how long they stood there, kissing. From what seemed like an eternity, Moka glanced up at the clock, it was 9:07 and homeroom started in 8 minutes.

She reluctantly pulled away from Tsukune, "Tsukune we'd better hurry or were gonna be late. Bring the lock too, we'll go see the chairman after school."

"Ugh, I have to go see him again…" Tsukune whined.

With that, they gathered up their things and left their room, Moka still a little flushed at the earlier event. _I wish I could've met him earlier!_ She exclaimed to herself.

They exited the stairs on the bottom floor, people around suddenly feeling a powerful aura. They looked around and saw two people coming from the stairs. Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya. Since it was a boy's dorm, half of them were still half dressed, flexing muscles trying to impress Moka while they had the chance. She really didn't take notice to anyone besides Tsukune, who was walking with her hand in hand. He couldn't keep himself from glancing at people as they continued through the walkway.

Once anybody caught a glimpse of Tsukune looking their way, they immediately turned and left, even after offering a smile.

_I knew this was gonna happen, I killed Kuyou and finished his psycho and power hungry squad, and people think I'm gonna be the new bully in the school. I don't think of myself as such an asshole; guess I'll just have to try harder… _He thought to himself as they walked.

Nearing the exit of the dorms he got a couple greeting from some of the guys. Which he remembered that were some of the people down in the cells, which he free'd.

'Mornin' Tsukune-kun." One said to him.

"Good morning." Tsukune said reaching out for a handshake as he passed. The guy accepted it warmly. As he passed, Tsukune noticed that he was the guy who questioned him down in the dungeon. _Looks like not everyone is scared of me…_ He thought to himself.

Moka got a couple greetings from the other guys as they exited the dorms, Tsukune didn't let it bother him, he didn't want people to see him as a possessive person either.

They walked along the trail towards the school, talking to themselves. Others that were there were just minding their own business or making sure to stay away from the couple.

Tsukune felt someone watching there and looked over to some nearby bushes, "Come on out, I know you're there." Tsukune stated _Lavander…mmm._ He thought to himself.

A girl with light lavender-violet hair stood. She had on a white sweater with the regular school skirt. Low-cut hair, dual colored lavender stockings, and a lollipop sticking from her mouth with a light blush on her face.

"And you are…?" Tsukune asked.

"Shi… Shirayuki Mizore." The girl stammered out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukune Aono and this is Aka…" Tsukue said before he was cut off.

"Akashiya Moka." Mizore stated.

"You know her Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"We used to go to the same human school for a while, I wouldn't say we were exactly friends back then, but we were in the same position." Moka said, looking back in her head.

"Oh, well that's good then. Want to walk to school with us Shirayuki-san?" Tsukune asked politely.

"Just call me Mizore, no suffix; too formal for me." Mizore said. "And maybe another time Tsukune, I need to take care of some stuff. Later Moka." She waved good bye before taking off ahead of them.

"She seems pretty nice." Tsukune said.

"Yea, she was the only one I was able to talk to in middle school.' Moka said.

At that they continued toward the school.

Once they entered the gates, Tsukune Looked towards his right, and saw the girl he threw a wall yesterday. She was pretty close to another guy that Tsukune hadn't seen before. He was a little bit taller than him but not more complex.

"Hey, Moka-san I'll meet you in homeroom, I gotta go do something really quick." Tsukune stated.

"Al…alright I'll meet you there." Moka said before taking off leaving Tsukune alone.

Tsukune walked towards the other couple, everybody else giving him a wade birth, knowing what he did yesterday. Once he got closer he saw that the girls right arm was in a tight sling.

_God, what the hell got into me, injuring a girl like that…_ Tsukune thought to himself.

Sensing his aura, the girl turned around with a look of pure fear on her face. She drew closer to the guy she was with, hoping for some comfort.

Tsukune walked up, "My name's Tsukune Aono, I really am sorry about what happened to you yesterday, I really wish I could take it back, and I was hoping that you could forgive me, but if you can't I understand. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

At that he started to turn around to leave…

"Kuru…Kuruno Kurumu… I was pretty out of line attacking Moka like that, it was partly my fault. Give me some time, I'm sure we'll all turn out to be pretty good friends." The girl named Kurumu said.

"Thanks…" Tsukune muttered before walking off.

The whole time that guy was just standing there with a stone look on his face, not saying a word.

Tsukune met up with Moka in homeroom. Once he entered the whole class looked at him, he was still unsealed. Even the sensei looked a little scared.

"A..ah..ahah, Ok everybody, take your seats, it's time to start." Nekonome sensei managed to say.

Tsukune took his seat in front of Moka and started their daily warm-ups. Everybody was on edge because of his aura, not a lot of people could handle it. It even forced a couple of them to leave.

Classes went by pretty quickly as usual, in his last class he was just about to pack up when two figures entered the room, dressed with black cloaks and hoods that shadowed their face. Even with that Tsukune could tell that one wa a man and the other was a woman.

Moka instantly knew who these two were.

"We need to take Aono Tsukune and Moka Akashiya please." The male spoke.

"Aono-kun, Akashiya-san, would you please leave with these two?" Sensei asked.

Tsukune and Moka got up from their seats and exited with the two hooded figures. Tsukune could swear he could hear light sobs from the woman.

They rounded on the chairmans office and went in.

"**So boy, I take it the lock didn't work?"** The chairman asked.

"No…Not really." Tsukune stated.

He took the chain from his pants pocket and set it on the table in front of him. The chairman merely glanced it over and said, **"Looks like we'll need a special one for you then, I haven't had to do this in nearly fifty years. Heheheh."** Chairman stated. He took the lock and put it in his robes.

"**While we're all here, would you look behind you Tsukune-kun?"** Asked the chairman.

He did and he saw the two hooded figures. The chairman raised a finger and the two stepped up taking off their hoods.

Tsukune just stood in shock.

"N…no..way.." Was all he could get out at the moment.

**A/N: Sooooooo very long for the update…yes… and I sowwy for that.**

**Anyways, :O he gets to see his friends and Moka knows how to cook!!!!! Woo woo**

Little skit.

Inner Moka: So Tsukune how do you like it?

Tsukune: It's perfect Moka-san.

*Snake22996 walks in room*

Snake22996: So…Moka-chan, when're you gonna cook for me?

Inner Moka: Never…

Snake22996: HUH?? Why not? /sadface

Inner Moka: Cause I'll only ever cook for Tsukune.

Snake22996: We'll have to change that next chapter… *runs out of room*

Inner Moka: WHY YOU!!! GET BACK HERE! KNOW YOUR PLACE!

*Inner Moka runs out of the room in pursuit*

Tsukune: Hehe, at least she can cook! /takes another bite of the omlette

**XD**


	6. Their Loss

**A/N: So…. Just did a 3 day binge read for lord of the land of fire's "The True Monster" even stayed up all night to read it. And I just finished. With just reviews, I don't feel that that one story was honored enough, I wish I could write like that guy, seriously. So, I'd like to personally honor that story now, and for those of u who read this and **haven't** read that DO EET NAO!**

**Enough with the blurb, ON WITH THE STORIEZ**

"Tsuk…" One said

"Tsukune…" Said the other

They both said in unison, but Rikara couldn't bring herself to say it, she already had tears running down her face. Yuko just stood there, not really believing what he is seeing. The faintest tear leaked from his eye.

By this time, Tsukune was out of his chair, Moka just sat looking back, not knowing where this was going.

"Ri…Rikara? Yuko? Is it really you?" Tsukune barely managed to whisper.

There was an awkward silence that was broken with sobs from Rikara.

This was too much for her, with a load sob, Rikara ran to Tsukune, hugging him with all her might.

"I..I'm s..so sorry Tsukune, I really am! I do..n't know…if I'll ever be a…ble to make.. it up to y…ou." Rikara cried out on his shoulder.

Yuko came over and embraced both of them, "Tsukune, I want you to know, we're both really sorry for what we did, if you can find it in your heart to forgive us, please! But, if you can't we'll understand. We just wanted you to know that we truly are sorry."

Yuko took a step back and just watched, Tsukune stared at him for just a moment, but contempt or hatred didn't cross his face once. He turned back to Rikara and lifted her face to look straight at his.

"Rikara, Yuko…" He glanced at him again as he said his name before looking back. "I never have hated you two, not once, as for this…" he looked himself over, "I really don't mind, as a matter of fact, if I hadn't turned into this, I would already be dead, so don't hate yourselves for it. I still consider you two my precious friends. No matter what happened back then, I still love you two like brother and sister, no matter what." As Tsukune finished he embraced Rikara in a hug that lasted at least thirty seconds, some would call it a lovers hug, without the kissing of course.

"Yuko…come here you!" Tsukune said coolly. With that he hugged him much like an older brother to his younger.

"Ouch!" Yuko cried. "You know Tsukune I am a dhampir but, that still kinda hurts, with your strength and all…" Yuko chuckled a bit.

"Ahaha, sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**Say, since I still owe you all, take tomorrow off from classes, I'll give you a chance to…reminisce. Oh, Rikara, Yuko; You two don't officially work for me anymore, lets just say that I'm giving you paid leave. But, I'll still call on you from time to time." **The chairman said from his chair. **"As for you Tsukune, since Kuyou is no longer with us, I'd like you to take his position as Student Police Committee Leader. This offer is totally up to you, you don't have to take it, but if you do, you will be able to pick your own squad since the others disbanded."**

"I'll think it over." Tsukune said Dryly. The chairman wasn't his most favorite person at the school, but the offer was still tempting enough.

"**You all may leave."** The chairman said, turning around to look out his wall window.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Say you guys, how about you come over to our place for dinner tonight, after all I have a great cook here." Tsukune asked as Moka gained a little blush.

"Yea, sure we'll come, I have to stop by my dorm and get some stuff, pretty sure Rikara does to; bit we'll be over shortly. Seven-thirty sound all right?" Yuko asked.

"Sounds great."

"The way you said our place…that mean you both stay in the same dorm?" Rikara asked.

"Y…yea." Moka said before Tsukune could answer, deepening her blush.

"Wow, must be cramped, never mind that, how the hell did you get the chairman to agree to a co-ed room? Yuko asked, deeply interested. _Hmm, Rikara and I in the same room…._

"Actually the room itself is kinda like an apartment, and as for the chairman, probably don't wanna go there right now." Moka said.

With that they both departed ways to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Moka-san, what are you planning on for dinner?" Tsukune asked.

"_**Moka-chan." **_ The rosary suddenly spoke.

"Moka…chan?" Tsukune asked.

"_**Yes my love, call me Moka-chan. Since we are…." **_Inner Moka said through the rosary before she was cut off.

"Mates…" Outer Moka said, deeply blushing and pressing her fingers together.

"_**Hehehe…"**_ The light from the rosary was gone.

"Soo…uh..eheh…" Tsukune sputtered out. He knew that Moka already considered them mates, but he was still a little surprised by the fact, like Outer Moka was when Tsukune was intimate with her.

Still blushing, Moka went to the table to think. _What was I gonna make? _Seeing her sit at the table, Tsukune decides to join her.

"You know, if I remember right, they both really liked Lasagna. Do you know how to make it?

"Of course I know how to make Lasagna, expert cook here remember?" Moka said while giving Tsukune a little bonk on the head.

_She is a real good cook, I'll give her that._ Tsukune thought.

"Well, I'll leave this to you, I'm gonna go hop in the shower." Tsukune said as he got up.

"Oh, go right ahead, I got everything here."

Moka had already tied back her hair and slipped into an apron.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere out in the forest sat a guy in what shade the dead oaks allowed.

"I said I'd have you Moka, tonight I'll make you mine…" Said the mysterious person. A sick and dark smile spreading over his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**Things are getting darker and darker about that boy as each day passes. Something needs to be done…and soon." ** Spoke the chairman from his seat, glaring at the boys figure in the forest.

Even from up here he could sense his insatiable desire, killing intent, and his youkai flares.

"**I should've never let that boy in this academy. Most people say that their mindsets border on insanity; others say bloodlust, craziness, power hungry… Everyone knows that demy-gods cannot be trusted, yet I wanted to give him a chance, he seemed like he was different, but not now." **The chairman rested his head on his desk, mumbling regrets to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune had finished his shower and dried up just in time to hear a knock at the front door.

"_Coming!_" Moka said from the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, hello Moka-san."

"Akashiya-san."

They both greeted her formally. But being called by her last name was a little too formal for her.

"Hehe, just call me Moka-san. My last name is a little too formal for my liking." Moka said while smiling cheerily. "Tsukune's still in the shower but he'll be out in a minute, so come on in!"

Moka led them to the dining area where they sat down and started talking about random things.

It was early evening, and the sun was just starting to set. Tsukune glanced out of the restroom window to see the overcast clouds getting darker by the minute.

He finished getting dressed and put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket, and walked out from their room.

"_Let me go check on the Lasagna, it should be done._" Moka said as she walked out of the dining area and into the kitchen; just as Tsukune walked out from the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune!"

"Hey Tsukune!"

Both Rikara and Yuko said gleefully. Relief washed over them both earlier when Tsukune said he didn't hate them for what they did. They still loved him like a brother and didn't want that to change, even after all these years.

"Hey guys, how're you?"

Tsukune walked around the table and took his seat next to an empty one, where Moka would sit.

Moka re entered the room carrying a big dish of Lasagna, freshly made ceaser salad, and a pitcher of pink lemonade, freshly squeezed; just the way Tsukune likes it.

"Dinner's ready guys!" Moka announced as she finished prepping the food, "Dig in!"

Almost immediately, everyone dug into the Lasagna, even Moka. Serving each other _monster_ sized portions and grabbing lemonade and salad at the same time.

Yuko was the first to take a bite of the Lasagna. Once he swallowed his bite, he just stared at Moka for a few seconds.

"W…well, how is it?" Moka asked, clearly worried.

"This is…This **has** to be the **BEST** Lasagna I've had in my whole entire life…Where did you learn to cook??" Yuko exclaimed. As if waiting for the ready-set-go, Tsukune and Rikara started to eat.

"Well, I was taught by one of my dad's master chef's." Moka said with a little giggle.

"Wow… this is great Moka-san!"

"Yeah, Moka-chan, this is the best! Haha!" Tsukune exclaimed in between bites.

"Ehheh, thanks guys…" Moka said, a little embarrassed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was going well for them, they all ate and finished up dinner, Yuko and Tsukune got seconds while the girls talked. Tsukune went on to tell about his childhood without them, how school and other people blamed him for their mishap. Yet again, Yuko and Rikara deeply apologized but Tsukune said it was ok and they accepted that.

Rikara and Yuko told them about what the chairman had them doing, how he had personally trained them and about some of the tasks he sent them on.

Everything was going good, until Tsukune (still in his released form) sensed a high level youkai and powerful killer intent…

XXXXXXXXXXX

He sensed a flare of youkai.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" He shouted.

Everybody was startled at first but knew what he meant as they too felt the unknown youkai's presence and quickly jumped from their chairs. Luckily they all moved in time, not even a second later the ceiling above them caved in and a man came through the roof. It seems that he had smashed his fist into the roof, and behind his wrist about twenty or so needle sharp tendrils punctured the ground. Anyboy who got caught in that would end up looking like swiss cheese.

The man just growled as he retracted the spikes back into his arm. He looked up at everyone who just stared back at him in disbelief.

"**Hehehe, I will have you Akashiya Moka, even if I have to kill all of you, even you!**" He said that last part while looking directly at Moka. He started to slowly make his way over to the group.

"YOU aren't going to **touch** Moka-chan, and if you come any closer you're going to get a severe ass beating…" Tsukune said, his voice drenched with malice. He stepped over and pulled off Moka's rosary. Crimson light suddenly filled the room.

"**Good…I wanted to have a go at the real Moka…huhuhu." **With that, the mysterious man transformed his arm again and charged Tsukune. Tsukune did the same, given his werewolf traits; he was faster and covered the distance between the two faster than the other could blink.

The guy swung his spiked arm, aiming for Tsukune's head, but he easily dodged this, and grabbed the guys still moving arm using his own momentum to slam him into the ground. After hearing a couple crunches and cracks, either it is from bone or wood, Tsukune moved from his spot. The guy didn't.

"Is he dead?" Inner Moka asked. Her normally stoic tone now turned to fury.

Tsukune bent down to check his pulse. It was there and it wasn't a regular pulse, it was off beat, very off beat.

"No he's still alive." Tsukune replied coldly. His aura flickering around his body in a seductive way. He went back towards the group and Moka stood by the man's body for a minute.

"Threaten me and you're this weak….pitiful!" Moka kicked the guy in the ribs and sent him about two feet away. _He's heavy for his human form…_ Moka thought to herself as she was walking away.

They were checking themselves over when they heard laughing, and not just any kind of laugh, this one was menacing, literally dripping with acid as each howl like breath escaped the guy.

"**You think that you have beaten me with just that? I….THINK..NOT!**" He said that last part as parts of his body expanded and contracted, deforming and reforming. All his body turned black, out of his head grew two curved horns covered in a blackish-blue flame. His skin turned into what looked like metal armor, light yet protective. His other arm that didn't have the spikes on it formed into a giant looking spear, with re-curves spikes on it. Once someone got impaled, it would be hell to get back off. His eyes turned from the black that they were to a deep yellow, almost amber color. His teeth were elongated and pointed. He grew about two feet and two wings sprouted from his back. Lines were also emblazoned on his body and was glowing a bright red. **(For those who know Naruto, Think of Tayuya's curse mark.) **For a second he just stood there and looked at them.

"**Fools… Amaratsu!**" The guy basically yelled. **(That is on naruto as well…BUT I use it here because it fits this guy most, not because I couldn't think of anything else.)** The blackish fire on his horns began to swirl and grow in size. It grew into the size of a normal persons torso, twisting and bending, before he let it go. When it touched the ground it didn't start burning everything, but it followed whoever or whatever he was watching and the fire itself wasn't slow. He focused on Tsukune first, knowing he was the strongest.

Yuko saw this as a potential opening and as he had removed his holy limiter some time ago, he rushed the guy and landed a couple hits on him but even with his strength, it merely made the smallest of dents in his armor. The guy grabbed Yuko by the leg as he tried to jump away and threw into a rubble pile behind him, it wasn't any mere rubble either, broken boards, broken steel pipes, pvc pipe and sharp rock was located there.

Sadly, everybody was too busy fending off the fire or trying to get hits in on the guy to hear or notices the sickly squelch or pierced flesh, and a momentary whimper of pain come from the rubble pile as a body hit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Tsukune yelled as he rushed the guy, the flame still on his tail.

He landed a side kick to the crook of his neck and a couple punches to his gut and chin. The guy merely shrugged off the impacts thanks to his protective armor; despite his size, he quickly landed six or seven consecutive punches to Tsukune's gut and sent him flying backwards. Despite the pain he got back up and nodded for Moka to come with him this time. Moka already knew what to do as she knew that her strength was enough to considerable dent his armor. They rushed him from both sides, kicking in the armor on both of his sides; hopefully trying to use his own defense against him. Two kicks from each were about all they could do before the fire caught up to them, but they had punctured his skin with the armor as he was clutching his sides and wincing from the pain.

That's when Tsukune saw it, about two ribs up from the bottom of his ribcage, there was an opening, big enough to shove a pole or something there to deliver a finishing blow.

"**ENOUGH OF THIS!**" The man yelled. "**GRAND AMARATSU!**" He lifted his arms and an arc of black flame connected from either side.

Tsukune knew this was his chance but he'd have to use Moka and Rikara as a decoy. The flame was getting bigger and bigger and they could feel the heat from this one. Tsukune found a broken pole on the ground and readied himself for the right moment.

The fire now looked like a wall, and moved away from the guys hands and seemed like it stopped but it was barely moving at all. Then all of a sudden it shot forward leaving a shockwave behind it. This was Tsukune's chance. Right before it hit him, he disappeared and reappeared beside the guy. His arms still raised, he was vulnerable.

Right before Tsukune shoved the pole into him, he heard Moka and Rikara scream as the fire engulfed them. He also knew that their aura would protect them somewhat but wouldn't last for long.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he shoved the pole into the guy's body as far as it would go. Tsukune knew he pierced both of his lungs, and probably got his heart, and as soon as the man fell to the ground, the flames vanished. He slumped over onto the ground, not breathing and Tsukune watched the life leave his amber eye's, they were now a dull yellow.

"Moka-chan! Rikara! Are you all right?" He yelled as he rushed over to them.

"Yeah, were fine, just a little burned that's all…" Moka responded.

"Hah, that's good to know, I thought you two were hurt cause of your screams." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey…where's Yuko?" Rikara asked cautiously.

"He…he was…" Tsukune sputtered.

They all looked around until Moka saw a body over in a pile of rubble.

"Over here!" She called out and rushed over to him with the others.

Once they got there Rikara covered her mouth with her hands, Moka looked away, a single tear dropped down her face. Tsukune dropped to his knee's right next to his best friend. A piece of pvc pipe stuck through his calf. A piece of wood through his upper waist but worst of all, a steel pipe stuck through his chest, right where his heart should be…

"N..No, this can't be, no…NOT LIKE THIS!" Tsukune screamed, silent tears falling from his face. He rested his friends head on his lap as he began to stir for the last time in his life.

"Tsu..kune, I'm glad…cough…that I was able to…cough…be friends with you and Ri..cough…kara… Tsukune take good…cough…care of her, you both mean a lot to me…cough…" Blood was running out of his mouth at this point but he still kept on… "Moka-san…cough…I was very happy to find…cough…out that Tsukune found someone to…cough…care for him, take good care of him for me…cough…as a man's dying wish." His face was even paler than it had been, almost a ghost white. "Rikara…cough…I want you to know, I've alwa…cough…ys loved y…ou." With that Tsukune saw that same spark of life leave his eyes for good, knowing that it wouldn't come back, he took his friend's upper body into his arms and began to weep, for a friend that was taken away from him long ago, only to be returned for a few short moments and then taken away for good.

"_I love you too…Yuko…I love you soooo much!" _Rikara barely managed to whisper through her sobs.

"_I promise to you Yuko, I will take care of them both to the best of my abilities, find peace in the afterlife."_ Moka said like a silent prayer to him.

Hearing this, Yuko knew that he didn't have to hold on to the last bit of his life any longer, he smiled and simply closed his eyes and went to sleep….forever…

"Yuko?....YUKO!!" Tsukune cried as his best friend went limp in his arms…

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, poor Yuko, I didn't want him to die but.. he did /cry**

**Sorry for the long update again but hey it was a ling anticipated chapter for me and hopefully for u guyz as well**

**R+R and w/e else u wanna do request, any of it gogo**

**Till next chapter~~**


	7. His New Destiny?

**A/N: Ah guyz…way sorry for the long wait**

**I decided to revamp this chapter…3 times**

**So long wait time and thus I hate myself for making fans wait.**

**But the thing is, here be the new and improved (I hope) chapter.**

XXXXXXXXX

In the land of Shinigami:

"So…the child of prophecy hath finally cometh. The one said to horde both vampire and werewolf traits. The one said to be the tool for the destruction of mankind." Konton no Hakai spoke to himself, yet the other shinigami close by didn't miss his comment, seeing as he didn't speak that often.

Another spoke, his name; Kurushimi, "The child of prophecy? _That_ prophecy of old?! Surely, you must be mistaken… That old seer has _never_ had one of his 'visions' come true, how can you be so sure that this child is the one?"

"…"

Another decided to speak, "The child has finally come? For three thousand years, we've waited, and I knew that this vision was real…" Koorei no Yogensha calmly spoke in an old wheezed and forced voice. "_One whose origin is human, yet wields both the power of a vampire and werewolf. One of a kind soul, who in time becomes corrupt, the harbinger of destruction of all mortality."_

"He doth hath a kind spirit…we shan't use him like this. We need something to corrupt him, corrupt his mind, and turn him against the mortal and immortal races. And we hath just the thing!" Hakai spoke then snapped his fingers.

A flash of white light, then a descending darkness cloud rested on the ground.

Yuko materialized before them.

"Ugh, ah, eehh." Yuko slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, wh…where am I?"

He got up and checked his surroundings, and noticed the three 'creatures' sitting in front of him.

"Thou life hath come to a quick end, young one." Hakai spoke.

"Wh…what do you mean? I..i can't be dead…Someone like me just cannot up and die!"

"Oh? Surely, thou don't think thyself an immortal, young dhampir; everything doth hath a weakness." Hakai spoke, the others lightly chuckled.

"Ho…How did you know what monster I was? Just…who are you three?!" Yuko nearly shouted. He hadn't told anybody of what he was, but he had a sneaking suspicion that that didn't matter here. Wherever this was.

"Just what do _you_ think we are? Kurushimi asked while a wicked smile swept across his wrinkly face. He hadn't had the chance to play like this in at least two thousand years.

"_Uhh, psychic youkai? No! Some sort of brutes? Definitely not! Gods…."_

"Gods?..." Yuko's ruby eyes swept over each of them. They rested on Hakai.

"Haha! Quite right boy!" Yogensha jumped with joy.

"Thou are half right. We're not what thou would see as gods. We are shinigami, what thou would see as…opposite…of a god." Hakai spoke, returning the stare right back to Yuko.

"Shini…gami…? So, were in kokudo shiboo? Yuko asked, clearly horrified, now knowing that he was actually dead. "How…did I get here?"

"Fool, you're a spirit. A god can bring a spirit anywhere he wants it. Fortunately for you, Hakai has some business for you, something that can even save the rest of your…." Kurushimi was cut short by a quick punch to the gut by the one called Hakai.

"Come hither, young dhampir." Hakai gestured with his hand to a indentation in the ground just in front of him. "Look unto this, and see your friends." With a wave of his hand, the indentation lit up, showing himself being carried by Tsukune, tears streaming down his face but no other show of emotion whatsoever. Rikara was crying into Moka's shoulder and the vampire showing no emotion whatsoever, but still trying to softly comfort the saddened Rikara. They had just left the remnants of Tsukune's apartment, with all the other dorm patrons staring in awe at what was happening. Tsukune's mouth was moving ever so slightly, not even enough for his vampire mate to pick up what he was saying. The portal seemed to amplify what he was saying… "Orry Yuko, I'm so sorry, sorry!" was all he kept saying over and over nonstop. Yuko couldn't take this much more, he couldn't watch his best friend be so upset, his heart cringed as he looked away, with tears streaming not being able to them back any longer.

"Thou can go back.." Hakai spoke.

Yuko immediately turned and dead locked his eyes with his.

"One snap of a finger!" Kurushimi exclaimed.

"H..How?"

"Oh? It's easy really, just…" Kurushimi started but was cut off.

"All thou hath to do is make a deal, I grant you your life and yo…" Hakai started but was also cut off.

"Anything…Just do it!" Yuko spoke, not even in the least caring what the deal was. Little did he know that he just made a horrible mistake, he had just started the beginning of the end.

"As thou wishes…" Hakai snapped his forefinger and thumb.

Yuko blacked out.

XXXXXXXXX

"Yuko…YUKO?!" Tsukune screamed.

"N…No yuko…do…." Rikara started.

Moka just looked at him, her pride not allowing herself to show any emotion. Her heart felt it, the anguish of her lover, the blood bond they shared, his feelings being portrayed to her. It saddened her to no end knowing that her lover was going through this, but alas, she must remain stoic.

For what it was worth, Tsukune removed the pvc, the board, and the steel bar, each came out of Yuko's lifeless body with a sickening squelch and blood dripping off the ends.

From the earlier confrontation, and the devastation of the apartment that left a gaping hole in the wall, people began to gather there and whisper among themselves.

_I never knew that Tsukune was a murderer…_

_How could someone do such a thing? How could he even be let into the school if he was like that?  
_'_And thus the rumors begin.'_ Moka thought to herself.

"I'm taking him to the chairman." Tsukune basically said to himself, as if to break away from this sickening atmosphere. He picked him up as gently as he can and made his way to the nearest exit, which in turn…was the gaping hole in the wall.

"_**Move!**_" Tsukune spoke with an unusual growl, more guttural than anything. The people blockading the exit instantly found a way to move from the spot that they were standing.

"Hey! Aono! What the hell happened up here, just cause you got power doesn't mean you can do what the hell ever!" Someone from the mob yelled.

"HEY! You will NOT ta…" Moka started.

"_**Shut up!"**_ Tsukune bellowed. That same low guttural growl that made the whole group cringe in fear just from hearing it.

Moka, at least knew that he wasn't talking to her, but to the mob just outside his once be house.

Moka followed Tsukune out of the dorms and started to the chairmans office.

The body of the demi-god had begun to disintegrate and left behind just one single black feather.

XXXXXXXXX

Rikara had made her way away from the crowd and found a shadowed corner to sit in. She had been crying for the past ten minutes, but that still didn't stop the flow of tears. She hadn't been able to tell Yuko her feelings, making her feel like a failure.

'It's ok, I'm here. I will _never_ leave your side.' Yuko's kind and caring voice rang through her head. An image of him just sitting there smiling at her, another of the time when he had saved her from the savages of the twisted nether, a separate demonic realm. Yet another of their travel to the arctic like northern lands. They had been attacked by a clan of local wolf youkai, even though she herself were lupine in nature, she hadn't been able to talk sense to them; that resulted in what was known of the Northern Massacre. The existence of the last clan of silver wolves wiped from the planet. No one knows to this day who the culprit(s) were.

Those memories she savored. They were most important, most valuable to her because she felt like each other were growing closer together, a stronger bond.

But that was gone….

'I'm here, I will always be by your side.' Yuko's voice rang again.

"Yuko…" Pulling her knees up and resting her head on them, she allowed herself to cry.

XXXXXXXXX

Nothing had been said between them along the way to the chairmans office.

Even though there was no talking, Moka knew that something was off about Tsukune, like a time bomb at the end of its allotted time. Something needed to be done.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked with reserved caution.

He gave no recognition that she was even there.

"Don't group all of humanity and immortals alike with tha…" Moka started.

"Oi! Tha fuck you doin' carryin 'round a dead rat for?" Saizou rang out from the darkness. "Walkin' round all big n bad when all you do is cower behind the pretty face over there. Bout time me n' you settle a little score."

Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks…

Saizou sauntered from behind some nearby tree's heading straight for him. Tsukune waited for him to get about three feet away and chose to look him dead in the eye. A pair of slitted blood red irises staring at a pair of golden brown.

Saizou seemed unphased, thinking this was just another bluff; even though his instinct was telling him to run…and run…and never stop.

He continued to advance on Tsukune and was about a half a step away then…._BAM!_

Tsukune flared a fraction of his youkai, careful not to release too much, as he was _trying_ to conserve the barrier. Someone who went through all this, who would even care?

About a one hundred meter radius of trees were leveled, Saizou himself knocked back from the bluntness of his youkai. Saizou looked up to Tsukune, deep scarlet aura whipping around his body in a sinful like manner. But that wasn't what he was looking at, in his left arm he still supported Yuko, but his right… The skin seemed to have been removed and replaced with pure muscle connected at the shoulder but he no longer had an arm… Instead he had one single recurve blade about a meter long.

Saizou was about twenty feet back and as he blinked, Tsukune had moved in his spot, no not moved…more like teleported…from his spot to the now standing Saizou. In a flash of a second…Before Saziou had taken in that Tsukune was in front of him, Tsukune impaled Saizou right below his left lung.

Blood pouring from his wound, Tsukune removed his…arm… " _**You can live with a just one kidney, don't you ever come near me or Moka again. You're dead next time.**_"

With that Tsukune's arm transformed back and he walked off.

"Don't push him you stupid fuck…" Moka hissed as she ran to catch up with Tsukune.

Saizou lay as a slump on the ground, not being able to move from the pain; his wound slowly healing.

Unnoticed to them all at the moment, Yuko's heart gave a faint pump…

XXXXXXXXX

"That's it Tsukune…Just need to keep pushing him. Yuko I'm counting on you to fulfill the prophecy…" Hakai spoke and rubbed his hands together, as if ready to dig into dinner. A wicked grin already implanted onto his sullen face.

XXXXXXXXX

Before Tsukune could knock… "**Come in..**"

The chairman spoke.

The whole school was in an uproar, a fire had broke out in the boy's dorm. Students were running everywhere, chaos taking over.

"**Set the boy on the table, we need to talk.**" Chairman spoke, his voice grim.

Moka just took a seat, knowing what was about to happen, another recap of a week ago when Tsukune took his rage out on the chairman, but this time he might kill him.

"_**Yes, board chairman, I believe we **_**do**_** need to talk.**_" Tsukune sounded almost like a demon at this point. Yet most of his youkai was in check.

"**Tsukune have you ever heard of the proph…**" He was cut short.

This prophecy had been running through Moka's head ever since the fight between Tsukune and the demi-god.

A sudden intake of air cause the three of their heads to turn towards the table.

"Yuko?" Tsukune's voice was back to normal.

"**Yuko?**" Board chairman asked.

Moka remained as impassive as ever. She knew this wasn't leading to anything good.

'He was_ dead…_'

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N wowowow…. What to comment on? **

**Hope u all like this chapter! Since it's the third remake sorry for wait.**

**Anyway school is back! Senior FTW**

**R+R for me prz**

**Till next chapter!**


	8. What he has started!

**A/N: Just a heads up all, due to some questions and comments that have said this story is a bit rushed, I've already made my decision to **_**make **_**this part of the story a little fast paced, if I had it my way, some parts would have been skipped to make it even faster, but I wanted to add a little more detail. :D**

**And to MysticalKing: If u decided to stay with the story, I've reread this about 2 times, and all the details I give have lead up to the following events I really don't kno where u got lost so :/**

**FYI! During Rikara's vent section, if you do not like blood and gore DO NOT READ I will not have any reviews saying just how wrong I was for putting that in there, but you may call me sick and twisted, I like it**

**READ WITH YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

**STORY TIME!**

XXXXXXXXXX

The chairman and Tsukune turned on at their spots over to where Yuko lay.

His left hand shot up as if grasping for some unseen essence; with his right hand clutching over his heart.

_Du…Du-Dun…Du-Dun…_

His heart had started beating again, Tsukune could hear it awaken as the healing process had finished.

He took in rapid raspy gasps, completely out of breath from being_ dead_ as long as he was.

"Yuko?" Tsukune asked, really, really wanting to know what the hell was going on, geez he was _dead _for christs sake!

Yuko barely managed a glance and a muffled whisper over to Tsukune before he blacked out. Tsukune's hearing picked up _most _of what he said.

"_dn't be here…Send…me..back…."_

Tsukune was caught up in thought when two guards rushed in and grabbed Yuko.

"Wait, where the hel…"

Tsukune was interrupted by the chairman.

"**The infirmary.**" The chairman stated and nodded to the guards, who in turn shuffled out of the room.

"Chairman? What the hell is going on? His heart was **ruptured**! Vampire, dhampir, nothing could live through that!" Tsukune's mind was racing, he felt lightheaded from earlier little event.

"That is true chairman, not only his heart but also his left lung and liver, were in turn impaled. Not even the regenerative powers of an S-class vampire such as me would be sufficed enough without the help of a stronger monsters blood; he has had none since that incident." Moka's calm demeanor remained as stoic as ever, her crimson eyes remaining on the chairman, but she could sense her mates heartbeat, his fluxuation in thoughts, curling his hands in and out of fists. Slowly he was losing control, not being able to take this much stress _and_ keep himself in check at the same time.

About two minutes had passed as Moka lay her head on her hands and rested them on her knees, clearly tired and frustrated.

"**Before we can talk about anything, we need to get him to calm down…**" Chairman spoke breaking the sickening silence in the room.

How could silence be sickening? The two minutes, Tsukune's youkai had been slowly leaking out, so little at a time Moka hadn't been able to pick it up.

She glanced up and gasped in shock.

Tsukune was shaking, not just a little muscle twitch, literally _shaking_, sweat had broke out all over his body, he was rocking back and forth a little bit, but worst of all, his right arm had transformed back into the re-curve blade.

_And changed again_

Slowly, the blade broke apart, into five different sections; forming five smaller, slimmer, _sharper_ and deadlier blades than before. Strands of muscle connected to each one. Each blade lurched forward and retracted on its own.

Moka quickly jumped up and pulled Tsukune into her embrace, trying to bring back into his own mindset.

She pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "_Tsukune! Calm down. Come back to me, to us!"_ She repeated this to him over the course of three minutes. Slowly his arm transformed back to normal, the feral glint leaving his eye.

It just happened to be a full moon tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikara had left her dark corner and headed out into the surrounding forest. Her sadness had turned to rage and she had to vent before she went out of control.

She fully transformed and started at anything close, trees were first but that wasn't enough….she needed something live, something with a heartbeat.

The first thing she found was an opossum staring at her blankly as she laid eyes on it. Quicker than the small rodent could even react to, she lunged and grabbed it into her non-forgiving claws. The little thing struggled with all its will but with no avail, it couldn't even bite her.

Rikara started to squeeze, and squeeze, and squeeze. Its eyes were about to burst, squeaking in her paw as it stopped struggling. She quickly brought her jaws around its chest area, its head completely inside her mouth; she bit down with all her might and completely removed its top half of its body from the rest. She let it rest there for a couple seconds, letting the blood rush into her mouth, it was just to…revitalizing.

But it wasn't enough, she decided that as she discarded the poor animal. She needed something bigger. She looked to the moon and let loose a feral howl.

She came upon a doe in her deconstruction of the surrounding forest. It immediately caught on to what the new presence was, and took off running at full speed, which wasn't enough. She caught it by the leg and slammed it into the ground, the animal was tough though, and continued to fight, kicking at her with all its might.

She caught the other leg and completely ripped in from its socket. The doe let loose a groan of pain…(**What the hell would that even sound like? :3**) She dug her claws ever so slowly into the throat of the animal, while ripping into its stomach with her jaw. Blood was everywhere.

And she loved it…

The animal soon stopped struggling and she left if there, in search of bigger prey.

She caught sight of a grizzly that came to the wrong place from the scent of blood.

She charged. And she continued to kill anything that came across her path throughout the night. There was a reason why Rikara had pulled through so much, once she gives in…gives in to her inner desires, she is classified beyond an S-class monster, a terrible enemy for anybody to have.

Students awoke from the howl of a dying hydra as it perished. From what? The world may never know.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune just stood there, still in Moka's loving embrace.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm here."

Tsukune turned his head and glanced at his blood mate and rested his forehead atop hers.

"**Tsukune. Have you ever heard of the prophecy of destruction; to all mankind and youkai kind alike?**" The chairman asked through a forced voice.

"No…"

The chairman glanced to Moka, wanting her to explain things as they were.

'_Ugh, making me do everything, lazy bastard!'_ Moka thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and delved into the depths of her mind.

"_One whose origin is human, yet wields both the power of a vampire and werewolf. One of a kind soul, who in time becomes corrupt, the harbinger of destruction of all mortality."_

Moka inhaled and opened her eyes. Tsukune stared in awestruck to her.

"Vampire and…werewolf..? That prophecy is talking…about me?"

There was a short pause then both Moka and the chairman nodded towards him.

"**That will be enough for tonight, as you can see you're in no shape for any more information on this matter, go get some rest."** He pulled out another skeleton looking key and handed it to Moka. "**Luckily for you, we have kept two master suites, top floor girls dorm, room 1408.**"

Moka nodded to the chairman and swept Tsukune up into her arms and left the office with haste, wanting to rest herself.

"**The fate of the world rests in this one kids hands. Time will tell what he will choose.**"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuko found himself dreaming.

Dreaming of him and Tsukune, Moka, and Rikara all back together again.

Wait, how could that be? He was dead…

His dream quickly faded and transitioned into another setting, this one a little more drastic.

Tsukune stood there with a stone look set upon his face, staring directly at Yuko, who had a look of satisfaction upon his.

The one question Yuko had asked him: "Hey Tsukune, what really happened to your parents…your _real_ parents?"

"What do you mean my real par…" He broke off mid sentence. His eyes widened as the last remnant of the seal had dissipated from his mind.

**Flashback**

Three weeks after the incident with Rikara and Yuko on his fifth birthday, Tsukune had returned home from another horrible day at school. Upon walking up to his house, he noticed his front door slightly ajar.

He walked in.

"Wh…who's here?" He called out. Nobody had answered. He walked to the kitchen, where his mom usually greeted him when he came home. She wasn't there. He rounded to the refrigerator and gasped in shock.

A blood streaked hand print defaced it.

He looked down to the floor and a trail of blood lead to the garage door. He went and opened it.

The smell…s_eared_ his senses as he took a step inside. It was dark, it was summer, and the garage had been close all day.

He found the light switch and flipped it on. As soon as he did he wished he didn't. It was a horrible scene and he immediately crouched and began to weep, because strewn across the garage, where his parents. Rather what was left of his parents. The walls were painted red and sitting directly at his feet was his moms head, a look of pure horror frozen and unmoving like a sculpture would be was plastered on her face.

He started to scream. Scream for what seemed like years and years to him. Then a slight pressure on his temple.

He blacked out.

All he remember seeing (just now remembered) was white monk robes.

**End Flashback**

"Monsters…humans…the filthiness of them all am I right?" Yuko heard himself say.

"Whatever…" Tsukune walked off.

The scene transitioned again, now in the human world, but not as one would expect.

Red skies, burning buildings, rubble everywhere, bodies strewn in awkward positions.

There alone stood Tsukune, released form, with his five scythe arm. Impaled on it was the body of a little girl, no older than four, she hadn't a tear in her eye because she didn't understand.

The rest of the people were running, running as far as they could, back behind the police barricades, behind the armed forces. But none of that mattered.

Tsukune let loose a low and guttural howl of laughter as he slung the child from his grasp and charged.

Yuko heard the screams and cries of others for what seemed like an eternity.

XXXXXXXXXX

He awoke with a scream…

"What have I done!?" Staring wide eyed down towards his hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hakai looked to the pool on the ground and looked directly at Yuko and clapped his hands together, he'd never been this happy in his cursed life.

"Thy stage is set…"

He let loose a low laughter as the others joined him.

**A/N: You know what to do**

**I r /tired**

**Till next chater~~**


	9. What they are looking forward to!

**A/N: …**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Not soon after departing the chairmans office, Moka and Tsukune had arrived in the second suite in the girls dorm, with none too happy female populace waiting.

_What are you doing Moka-san? He's a guy and likely a pervert, why did you bring him here?_

_What's with him, he looks psychotic…._

_OOOO! She brought Tsukune-kun! She brought Tsukune-kun….! Just-one-touch!_

To Tsukune these were merely a slur of words, he was tired and confused and in need of a bath, really badly.

Moka on the other hand had heard them all separately and distinctly, although they came at the same time.

One low snarl escaped her throat and the other girls rushed back into their rooms.

After climbing the stairway for what seemed like an eternity, they reached the top suite.

It was a spitting image of their old one except they were in the girls dorms. Tsukune in hand, Moka proceeded to the bedroom and laid Tsukune on the bed for now.

He was caked in blood, blood from multiple people: himself, that demi-god, and Yuko.

With a low sigh she headed into the bathroom to prepare a bath. She stripped herself before going back out to get Tsukune and drag him in and de-clothe him as well.

The water hot and treated with herbs, she gently lowered Tsukune into the steaming water, despite him half out of it she could see the smallest smile playing on his lips.

She laughed a little to herself and continued to clean the both of them up, making sure to clean all the blood and any other type of substance from the both of them, being dirty was worse to her than having somebody insulting her pride…or calling her a bitch.

After washing both of them up, she just sat there in the water, her legs around Tsukune's waist and her arms around his chest, pulling him close to rest there in the slowly revitalizing bath water.

He stared blankly ahead not having enough energy to talk but simply sat there in Moka's hold, his lovers hold. Knowing this he was able to relax.

Sensing this, Moka relaxed too, from the earlier events she couldn't tell whether or not Tsukune was sane, but feeling him relax like that made her that much happier to be by his side.

They sat there in their own little world of relaxation for what seemed like hours to them, just taking in each other's scents, tracing each other's bodies.

Tsukune was abruptly halted from his relaxed stupor when he heard the last bits of the bath water being drained. He felt Moka get up all too soon and let out a groan. Moka offered her hand to him and he took it, they both dried off and Tsukune flopped into the bed, not even bothering to put on any clothes. It was too much of a hassle at the moment. Moka went around to the other side and pulled back the silk comforter preparing to get in and sleep deep.

_The unclothed beauty, right here….all mine. _Tsukune thought to himself while she slid into bed.

She brushed up to the contour of his body and whispered ever so faintly;

"_I love you Tsukune. No matter what happens."_

"_I love you too Moka-chan, forever and always."_

With that Tsukune put his arm around her waist and snuggled her closer.

With a faint smile on both of their faces, they allowed the beautiful world of dreams envelop them. Although some dreams are never meant to be seen…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuko was staring down at his hands after seeing the premonitions. He couldn't have set that into motion had he?

_Yes you have boy…._ Came a silky-velvet voice from the back of his mind followed with laughter.

"Wh..who are you?" Yuko called out in an unsuppressed whisper.

The voice didn't answer back.

He knew one thing though, he had to find Rikara.

He got up from the hospital bed and left the infirmary without making a sound.

He left the school grounds and entered the surrounding forest, following her scent and the heavy stench of…blood?

Following her scent, he came upon the remains of what looked like a bear, or…whatever it was.

He followed bits and pieces of flesh on the ground along with a trail of blood that lead to a separate section of Cliffside that overlooked the scarlet ocean. Rumor has it that a powerful six-headed hydra had lurked in those waters, some saying that it was an unstoppable beast once provoked. It seems the rumor was right…about the first part. Laying not forty feet was the beheaded and bloody remains of the six headed hydra, and right next to it lay Rikara, bloody and sound asleep. Her school blouse ripped open enough to reveal the lace of a scarlet satin bra at the edges. She just lay there breathing steadily and slowly. Yuko just lay next to her for now, waking her would result in a very dangerous fight from her, still consumed by her natural instincts.

She needed to wake up on her own; controlling her own instincts was something she could only do in her subconscious.

It hadn't been ten minutes before she started to stir. What started out as low and feral groans and growls slowly turned into stifled moans and whimpers. Which meant one thing.

She was regaining control.

Rikara opened her weary eyes to see two red irises staring right back, piercing her gaze.

"Yuko? How…?" Rikara asked in a gentle tone, as if in a dream.

"It's alright now. I'm here."

The realization suddenly hit her, her Yuko was back.

"What? You were dead; you died right in front of me, in Tsukune's arms. How is this possible?" She asked, more stunned than anything else at the moment.

Yuko carried Rikara to her dorm room. "Don't worry Rikara this isn't a dream I'm really back, I came back for you."

Tears welled in Rikara's eyes as she went to kiss Yuko but passed out in his arms due to exhaustion from the previous gory night.

Yuko bent down and gave a little kiss to her forehead, which seemed to be the only part of her body that _didn't _have blood on it and started towards the girl's dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The chairman walked up to the broken apartment and looked around for some unseen object of interest. Looking at every square inch of the apartment, he found what he was looking for; a small black feather under some rubble in the center of the room. It basically radiated dark energy.

He picked it up and looked at it like it was a prize beyond kings.

"This will make a nice going away present for him, being as summer break is coming up." Chairman nodded to himself before leaving without another glance.

Little did he know that at the end of the hall directly opposite a figure glanced around the corner, after a little twitch in her lips that looked like a grimace and she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

Tsukune got out of bed, stretched and yawned. "Hey Moka-chan! Wake up it's almost time to get to class!"

Moka just looked to him with bleary eyes and said, "Come on Tsukune! I'm tired. Let's just stay here for a few more hours." Moka eyes glittered over with a daze as she stared at Tsukune. She looked him over and a wicked grin spread over her face as a light blush scattered across her face.

"Moka-chan?" He questioned. Then he followed her gaze downward and realized what she was grinning about.

He was still naked.

Moka had to cover her mouth cause she was about to burst out laughing at this point and Tsukue just sulked out of the room.

"Haha, he's still so shy, so pure…" Moka muttered still half asleep after the ordeal.

Tsukune thundered back into the room determined to wake Moka up, besides he had a pair of boxers on now. What could go wrong?

"Mo-ka-ch-an! Wakey wakey!" He bent close and whispered in her ear. In the end she only gave a slight moan in reply.

_Hmm, she is a damn stubborn sleeper, that's for sure. Guess I need to take it to the next level…_ He thought to himself.

He started to nudge her shoulder, trying to get her to notice him or at least to wake her.

He realized that just nudging her wasn't going to do the trick. So, he just simply got up and pulled the sheets off. Everything was fine, but he forgot one thing.

She was still naked.

A line came back to him as he just watch her as she lay there.

_The unclothed beauty…_

She was his and he was her, and that is how it is to remain. He was fine with that, in fact he loved it that he had found someone to care for and know that that someone cared back with equal passion, both sides did. Even though he knew that, he still couldn't grasp the fact that he could do just about anything with this girl let alone look at her when she was naked.

Moka gave a light stir. "Mmm, why'd it get colder all of a sudden?" Moka's eyes slowly open, and she once again looked directly at Tsukune.

"I guess you're not as innocent as you seem Tsukune. This will be interesting in the future." She said as she gave him a warm smile and a close hug that you could call a smother. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his body and it felt wonderful, that touch, just to touch her blood mate made her mind race.

"Time to go get ready, I guess." She sighed and slowly pulled away and headed for the bathroom.

Tsukune in the mean time grabbed a couple pieces of toast and put some jelly on it for them, since they really don't have time to cook.

Moka had come out back from the bathroom as per usual in her sealed state. She gave Tsukune a warm smile and accepted the toast he offered but also took a little bit more, a nice kapu-chuu usually gave her her fix for the day.

They turned and headed out to another day of school, dreading the upcoming exams but welcoming the summer break!

**A/N: yea yea, nothing special this chapter. Le Sigh!**

**Oh well consider this as my one and ONLY filler, well maybe not only but lets just say few!**

**R+R and late!**

**Till Next chapter~~**


	10. The new Future!

**A/N: Ugh way sorry for this horrendously long update.**

**Meh shouldn't happen again. Lost word for a while and just got it back sorry again all!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

1 Week later:

There they are, the midterms in all their glory. This last week of non-stop studying had prepared them for this.

In the past week, Tsukune and Moka had got a little study group going together everyday after classes, at first it was just Tsukune and Moka, but it slowly expanded and Mizore joined, and Tsukune was able to convince Kurumu to come who drug along her boyfriend, Morioka Ginei. He really didn't seem like he liked being there, but instead he seemed to be accompanying Kurumu. Apparently he didn't trust Tsukune to be around her, as he caught Gin staring at Tsukune with a look of disdain on his face.

Gin had even threatened Tsukune one night that if he were to hurt Kurumu again he would definitely make him suffer.

After departing their study friends Tsukune and Moka left to take the first of their midterms.

"Good luck Tsukune!" Moka called out as she took her seat.

"Same, Moka." Tsukune answered back.

A couple nights ago, Tsukune asked Moka if he could drop the honorifics, it just didn't seem right for him to call Moka with a "chan" attached.

Moka happily agreed since she didn't really like it.

At that the teacher announced that they were to stay seated and to not talk to anybody due to this being a midterm. She passed around question packets and answer booklets.

She called the class to start and took a seat to monitor the classes work.

Every once and a while Tsukune would get a tap on the back from Moka's eraser tip and he'd look back to see her loving face stare back. This of course would call attention to sensei and she'd call them out.

After enough of that, Mrs. Nekonome got up and walked to Tsukune's desk and dug her claws into it.

"There something going on here that you'd like to share? Tsukune-san. Moka-san." She asked.

Tsukune and Moka put on their best 'I'm innocent' face.

"Uh.. No not really sensei." Tsukune answered back with a smile.

She picked up their packets and studied them for a minute only to see that they were both finished. Yet they had an hour and a half to go.

"You two are excused, you may leave."

THIS brought uproar from the rest of the class.

"**Quiet and get back to your test!**" She yelled as she took her seat again.

Smiling at each other Tsukune and Moka got their stuff and quietly exited the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They headed into the forests that loomed out from the academy, and made way to a little clearing.

"Why did we come out here?" Tsukune asked as he turned around to face Moka.

"Well you asked me a while ago if I'd train you right? Well we have some free time so might as well use it." Giggling, Moka pulled Tsukune into the middle of the clearing and started to instruct him on how to shift into a basic fighting stance.

After teaching him the basics, Moka had instructed him to just be on the defensive while she tried to come at him. Of course Moka being sealed gave her a disadvantage in speed and reflexes but she had the upper hand at having the experience of the actual fighting.

At first she managed to land a couple hits, but Tsukune was a fast learner and about ten minutes in he was dodging or blocking everything.

"What are you planning to do over the holidays?" Moka asked as she started a combo of a starting uppercut, leading to a left hook, then she spun and brought a closed fist around aiming for his head and as he blocked she spun again this time with a roundhouse kick, which again he blocked it all seamlessly.

"I'm planning to stop by my house for a couple days then I'm free. Why? What are you doing?" He asked with ease as he blocked and dodged another combo.

"I'm not gonna be doing much, just stuck at home." She replied as she finished the latest.

"Well in that case, how about you come over for like two days? I've already told my mom a lot about you…and really I'm betting that she's dying to meet you."

"Would that be alright? I mean, I wouldn't be intruding would I?" She asked as she stopped the attack to stare at him.

"Well of course, I'd love to have you over for the holidays Moka."

"Wo…would you like to visit my place for the rest of vacation? I kinda told my father about you he really wants to meet you to."

_And probably kill him._ She thought to herself. _**"Don't worry, don't put Tsukune down so easily, I'll bet my pride that he'd be able to hold his own in a fight with father."**_ Inner Moka spoke to her Outer shell through her mind. That made her smile to herself.

"Actually…yea. Moka I'll definitely join you for the holidays."

They smiled at each other and Tsukune closed his eye's as he scratched the back of his head.

Then he felt all the air leave his lungs as a powerful punch hits him square in the chest.

"Gotta keep your guard up silly!" Moka laughed as she got back into her fighting stance.

Tsukune laughed it off as he stood up and readied himself.

They continued their spar while Inner Moka commented from the rosary from time to time criticizing them both.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After about an hour of sparring with each other, Moka pulled two bento's from her pack and a sheet that she laid on the ground. They weren't tired from the spar but instead they both felt a little energized from it. Maybe a little work out once in a while wasn't a bad thing?

Moka glanced down to her watch and noticed that first period and midterm was almost over.

"Hey, uh, Tsukune? We better head back; it's almost time for our 2nd period."

Tsukune gave a sigh and mentally groaned. Second period meant math. Math meant Mrs. Ririko sensei.

Moka, who didn't like Ririko sensei any better gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ehh, well I guess we should just go and get it over with, it would be better in the long run." Tsukune offered.

With that they got up and cleaned up the small mess they made and took a path that lead back to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With their finals over, Tsukune and Moka exchanged some parting words with their fellow classmates. Kurumu came to say goodbye, Mizore hung around for a while. Some little girl in a witches outfit came by to fuss over Moka, how she "Should be with meeee!"

All in all they were left alone and were enjoying lunch before they departed for Tsukunes place.

Rikara and Yuko didn't come by, nor were they even seen that day. It didn't bother the two much but it left a small thought in the backs of their minds.

"Was that cosplay?" Tsukune asked as the little girl ran off.

"Hmm? Oh, Yukari? No that wasn't cosplay, she is a witch and chooses to dress like that. She gets into a lot of trouble with the student body 'cause she's twelve and already a 1st year. She isn't really liked by a lot of people and she tends to be very obnoxious." Moka explained as she took a sip of tomato juice.

As they were about to leave, the chairman came up to them and asked if they'd meet him in his office before they took off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving they found the chairman in his chair looking out his window with a distant expression.

"**Ah, there you are. Why don't you both have a seat, I have a little present**"

Tsukune and Moka did as they were told.

From out of his robes, the chairman took out what looked like was a long black chain. In each link were rubies with a black center, and a black rosary attached to the end of it. Square in the center was a violet blue looking jewel, with a black slit through the middle.

"**Specially designed with the most precious of metals and jewels from all over the world, and some from the underworld itself.**" Chairman handed the chain across the table, right into Tsukunes hand.

"Wh..what is that _thing_ made out of?" Moka asked cautiously. She could feel its powers from her seat. She could already see the effects on Tsukune. His hair was slowly growing darker, his eyes losing their red gleen.

"Hah! It's perfect, now I'll be free in the human world!" Tsukune exclaimed, truth be told, he didn't know what he was going to do about his new 'look' when he arrived at his parents' house, he knew his mom would freak when she saw him.

"**You better go if you want to catch a bus. Also, Akashiya-san, I take it that you'll be seeing your father over the break. Yes?**" The chairman asked with closed eyes, he actually seemed a bit ragged and worn.

"Uh, yes. Why? Do you need something from him?"

"**Tell him to come see me as soon as possible. Tell him 'Spaknir Krithe'.**"

Moka's eyes widened a little at the phrase.

_This is bad, we absolutely CANNOT keep this from father._ Inner thought to outer.

_I know, we'll tell him._ Outer thought back.

Moka's surprised face didn't last for long as she pulled herself back together.

The chairman had now faced the window again and was resting his head on his hands.

Tsukune gripped the seal in his hand and took Moka's hand in his other.

Together they left the administration building.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were outside, they decided that it'd be best to put his seal on now, to let him get used to reverting back to his normal self.

"Are you ready Tsukune?" Moka asked. She was about to clasp the lock together and wanted to make sure.

"Go ahead Moka. I trust you." Tsukune said a little tiredly, he could already feel the lock weakening him.

Moka locked it together.

And…

Nothing….

Then it hit.

A low hum started radiating from the rosary, the centers of the rubies glowed violet, and the ground started to shake.

Tsukune's aura began to be sucked up by the lock, and after a couple seconds, his hair was back to its normal brown, eyes back to their original, and he shrank a little but kept his muscle tone.

Then it hit him.

It felt like he'd been run over by a train and then hit by a rocket.

He was sore, all over, barely able to move he lurched forward only to be caught by Moka.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yea…fine..i'm fine, just need to sit down for a sec."

After taking a five minute break they decided to head to the last bus, one that was waiting for them.

"Ah man, now I feel great! Is it always like that when you change Moka?"

"At first it was, but you get used to it over time." She answered thoughtfully.

They came up to the bus and the bus driver was leanin' on it smoking his cigar.

Smiling he took a puff and said, "**Ah, back to normal now boy?**"

"Ahah, yea for now."

"**Good to know that you survived, maybe promise in you yet. Hehehe.** **Come, climb on.**"

They boarded the bus and headed towards the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: ok ok, again really sorry for omega uber long crappy update.**

**Ive been grounded so do expect updates, just not very frequent.**

**Till Next Chapter~~**


	11. Haitus

Hey im sorry but im going to have to put the story on hiatus for a little while, there has been a lot of things going on right now that has kept me from updating my story, but I hope to be back at it soon, school is a killer for me and studying is a bitch -_-

But I will be back soon with a BULK update, maybe like 4-6 chapters worth.

Happy holidays

Snake22996


	12. What are parents for?

**A/N: Ah it's good to be back!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They were just exiting the tunnel that separated the two worlds from each other's existence. Upon seeing the human world again, Tsukune couldn't help but be glad that he was back into familiar territory. Although Moka seemed to be a little bit jumpy and on edge for some reason.

"Hey, Moka? What's wrong? You seem a little down."

"Eh? Oh, it…it's nothing really. Just being back in the human world brings back a lot of memories, a lot of stuff I wish I could just forget. But really, I'm okay, don't worry." She replied, she really did feel weird for being back in the human world, but that was the last thing on her mind right now.

"So….what did the chairman ask you to tell your father? Spalir Kirke?" He asked.

_Of course he'd always guess it. That's one of the reasons why we fell in love with him, the way he understands her._

"_**Lie to him, he must not know." **_Inner Moka barked in her mind.

"_But I…I can't lie to him!" _ Moka yelled back in her head.

"_**You must naïve one! Just do it!"**_

With no clue about the raging war from both Moka's, Tsukune reached out and took her hand, "Moka?"

"Hu..? Oh, it was Spaknir Krithe, it's just a simple message that's conveyed between hade lords. An ancient vampiric language, almost no vampire today can speak it." She told him the truth, well… most of it anyways.

"Do you know it? I mean, could you teach me sometime?" He asked with a gleam of aspiration in his eye.

"Uh, wha? Oh, well, yea I guess I could if you really want to learn it that is, it's gonna take a lot of work though. We have most of the transcriptions in our dungeon at the castle, we can use those." She replied happily, glad the he changed the subject.

"Ah sweet, I've always meant to learn another language, I just never had the resolve, but maybe now I do." He looked in her face with a smile that began the next action that they took.

_Hell, we've got fifteen more minutes till we get to my house, why not pass the time? I'm sure the bus driver could care less. _Tsukune thought.

Now he took Moka's face into his hands and brought her close….

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Ah, young love, cherish it while it lasts boy. Hehehehe."** Bus Driver said as he looked into the rearview to quite a sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Alright get off the bus!" **Bus Driver shouted to them.

"Ah hai, hai!" Tsukune yelled back.

After the extended make out session, they both felt relaxed and decided they'd cuddle with each other for the last two minutes or so. Now they were at his front gate and bowed to the bus driver as he made his way off.

"Well here goes. C'mon Moka!" Tsukune said as he extended his hand.

"Wai…wait Tsukune, are you sure I won't be a hindrance to anything?" Moka asked with worry.

"No, no it's fine I promise, the worst that'll happen is my mom will pass out and maybe Kyouko'd freak. But that's nothing, trust me, they will be very pleased to meet you."

"Well, if you insist, let's go then."

Carrying both of their bags, Tsukune took Moka's hand and lead the way through the garden.

They made it to the porch and knocked.

At first there wasn't an answer but they could hear some shuffling coming from inside.

As Tsukune was about to knock again, the door opened Tsukune's mother stood in the doorway in a cooking apron.

"Ah Tsukune! Welcome ba…oh? This must be Akashiya Moka I take it? She looks just like you described her, except she's more beautiful in person.

"Ahah, c'mon mom, don't embarrass me like that in the first minute I get home, jeesh."

All the while Moka smiled and blushed.

"Well c'mon you two, come inside and make yourselves comfortable, dinner will be ready in a few. I'm guessing you can tell what it is Tsukune?" His mother asked with a suppressed laugh. Ignoring her, Tsukune looked to Moka.

"C'mon Moka, let's go upstairs and I'll show ya my room."

"Alright Tsukune."

"Ara ara, young love, he looks so happy." Tsukune's mother said before she returned to the kitchen to finish up dinner with Kyouko.

"Ne,ne kaa-san, whats she like, who did Tsukki bring back?" Kyouko pondered.

"Ara, she's very beautiful, just like he described her over the phone, looks like a real smart girl, and Tsukune looks so happy being with her."

"Ohoho, is that so?" Kyouko smirked while a wide grin stretched over her face as she turned away.

_Kyouko-nee spy session started! Yahoo! _She told herself as she continued to cook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhh! Tsukune, your room is amazing!." Moka exclaimed as she went around and examined his room.

'Eto, thanks Moka, I'm glad."

"Ah? Tsukune? Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no Moka, nothing's wrong, it's just I never thought I'd have someone as cute as you come into my room. Ever."

"**Not too confident in our self are we? That's one thing about loving as a vampire, love can last for eternity." **Inner Moka spoke as the rosary lit up. **"So…when do I get to meet the parents?"**

"HAH? You do know that she's a human right? She'd flip if she saw you transform."

"**Well, they're going to have to know sooner than later, as I'm sure father already sent the letter."**

"Ha? What letter?"

"Father knew that you were coming over for the holidays, so he took the liberty to invite your parents as well, as a means to combine the families. Although he doesn't like humans that much, he does have a softer side to him, if that's what you'd call it. He just wants to get to know about your background that's all. Plus it was pretty easy for him; both the companies that your parents work for are branches of a main company that he owns." Moka finished with a sigh.

"Eto….so my parents are going over to your dad's place?!" Tsukune was almost hyperventilating at this point. His parents? At an ancient vampire lord's house? Seriously?

"**Tsukune? Do you know what this means? Him inviting your parents over means that he's actually taking this serious, about you being our suitor."**

"So…that means we could be together? Your father approves?"

"We don't know that yet silly, he still has to meet you…_and maybe fight you."_ Moka said cheerfully, but only thought that last part.

Tsukune got really serious at this point, "So it'd be best to tell them everything before they head over to your dad's place? I mean, it'd probably work out best in the end wouldn't it? For them to know, at least."

"**In general yes, but are you comfortable with them knowing what we are, what you have become?"**

"Like you said, they have to know sooner or later right? I guess it'd be better for them to know sooner, plus I think that you want to meet my parents yes? Tsukune joked.

"**Baka! Why would I…"**

"Ah, hai hai. I'm just messin'. So I guess we'll break the ice tomorrow night, one day before we head out."

"Ne, Tsukune, you know, that is one of the reasons that we fell in love with you. Your ability to read and understand a person is amazing, your ability to perceive…" She was cut short as Tsukune brought her closer to him and kissed her square on the lips. As they kissed, for Moka, it was like fire was blazing through her nerves, her legs went mushy, and thank god she was already sitting, as she kissed him back with that blazing passion that he put forward. After about a good long kiss they broke apart.

"Ne Moka, I think I can love you for eternity. What about you?" He asked jokingly.

"Of course, Baka!"

"**Of course, Baka!"**

At that, they looked to the Rosario and laughed a bit. Inner Moka blushed at the thought, thank god she was sealed!

"Ne, Moka. Let's head down, I'm pretty sure the foods done, you're hungry right?"

"Haha, yea, I wonder what they made? Are you hungry?"

"For food? Yeah, a little, but there is something else on the menu, that happened to just come in. It's about your size, has pink hair, and emerald eyes, I wonder what it could be, but it sure looks tasty!" With that he got up from the bed and slowly proceeded towards Moka who was waiting for him by the door.

"Hmm….I wonder what it could be. Tsukune?"

She looked around.

"Tsukune? Eto…Tsukune? What's with that look?"

"Hehe, Moka, your looking mighty fine right now…and I'm hungry."

"Eh? EH?"

Tsukune rounded up on her just as she got into a defensive pose, but she was too late, he made his move and got his arms around he and he started nibbling into her neck and the side of her face. Moka started laughing. Man, since when could teeth tickle so much?

"Mmmm, just like strawberries."

"Mo, Tsukune you play too much." She tried to look flustered but she couldn't even begin to get mad, Tsukune was just too funny.

"C'mon Moka, let's go eat." He called as he started to exit his room.

"Hehe, alright Tsukune." Moka called back and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were eating in silence, Tsukune's mom decided to speak.

"So, how'd you two meet?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well, on the first day at the academy, she hit me." Tsukune stated in nonchalance, shoveling yakitori.

"Wai…what? What do you mean she 'hit you'?" His mom asked in shock. Moka didn't seem like the violent type.

"Oh, no no, not like that. On the walk to the academy from the bus stop, the brakes on her bike broke going down a hill, and I didn't realize until the last moment, and, well, she hit me." Yet again shoveling more yakitori.

"Mo, Tsukune! You know I didn't do it on purpose!" Looking up after cutting a piece from her chicken katsu to punch him in the arm and glare.

"Hai hai, I know." He said inbetween bites of karaage.

Tsukunes mom interjected.

"So it looks like you two hit it off from the start then?" For her, she was extremely curious; this _was _the first time he brought a girl home before.

"Mom!?" Tsukune looked more than embarrassed while Moka blushed and looked down into her food.

"What? I'm just curious. That's all!" She looked taken aback, Tsukune must like her. _Hehehe, My boy is growing into a fine young man!_

Now it was dad's turn to chide in.

"Son, what your mother means is….." He launched into a full blown story of old embarrassments and how Tsukune never brought anybody over.

Too Tsukunes horror, Moka was enjoying the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouko had excused herself from the dinner table early, stating that she was feeling a little ill and was going to go upstairs. Well, she told half of the truth, she _did _go upstairs, but because she was feeling sick? Naw, as a matter of fact she was feeling mischievous, but then again, when wasn't she?

"Time to see what dear old Tsukune and Moka do in their private time…Kukuku…" Going into Tsukune's room she pulled out a micro pocket camera and angled in between two cups that were on Tsukune's desk.

She heard some laughter from downstairs and faintly heard Tsukune and Moka excuse themselves from the table to go to bed. As she was leaving his room she paused at the staircase to listen in.

"Oh, Moka-chan, about where you're going to sleep…."

She was cut off by Tsukune, "It's fine mom, we already have that figured out." They both left the dinette leaving his mom and dad a little confused.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" His dad asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe?...." She said as she finished gathering her and her husband's dishes.

Upstairs, Kyouko laughed quietly to herself and made her way to her spare room before Tsukune or Moka could see her.

Entering Tsukunes room, he pulled off his shirt and kicked his socks off into a corner. With pants still on he slipped into his bed and motioned for Moka to join. After slipping off her blouse and skirt, she rummaged her bag and pulled out a red velvet nightgown and slid into it and joined Tsukune on his futon.

Contouring to each others body, they lay there and soon fell asleep whispering "I love you" to each other before drifting off to the land of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXX

**RAAAAAAA! Grr. Bet u guyz thought I died? Well nah, im bak updates will be comin!**

**Going over the next four chapters that I do have right now, having to make some changes here and there so heres a tasty tidbit for now **

**Enjoy all!**

**~~Till Next chapter**


	13. Step parents can be good

The next day Tsukune and Moka woke early to go to central Tokyo for some shopping.

Tsukunes mother saw them to the door and watched them leave through the gate to go catch the train. As they left the yard, she locked up the door and turned to Kyouko.

"So, what did you get?" She asked with an amused grin.

"Let me go get the camera really quick, come meet me in my room." Kyouko said as she bolted up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXX

Moka and Tsukune were just finishing up the movie _Legion._ Splitting jumbo popcorn and some tomato juice, they found it to be a very good movie.

"You gave him what he asked for Gabriel, I have him what he needed. Now go!" Michael spoke with a blood spattered dagger raised to Gabriel's throat.

"I would have never shown you such mercy."

"I know, that's the difference between you and me." Sheathing the dagger, Gabriel stood up and flew back up to heaven.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kaa-san. KAA-SAN! You have to get up here NOW! I think there's something strange about Tsukunes girlfriend." She had the volume of her computer speakers cranked to hear the low voices on camera.

"Kyouko….what is it, what's so strange?" His mother called while rushing up the stairs.

"Just listen to this."

_On camera:_

"Ne, Moka, your father isn't going to try anything funny or dangerous with my parents is he? I mean, you said he didn't like humans very much, and I don't want them getting hurt, especially if we're all going to be family." Both of their eyes were closed and were on the verge of sleep, but Tsukune still had to get this out of his system.

"No, Tsukune. I can promise that my father will treat your family with the utmost respect he can. Yes, he can be ruthless and cruel, but he can also be kind and compassionate. Since he invited them, he will not hurt them in any way." Sleep almost having claim over Mokas body, she managed to open her eyes to look at his.

Feeling relieved, Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka and pulled her close to him.

"So, are we still going to break the news tomorrow night? I mean, I don't want to freak your parents out, well, they _are _going to freak no matter what, but still, is it going to be all right?" Moka asked, concern and worry buried deep in those light emerald globes.

"Moka, I think it's time I tell you something. I mean, I should have told you this a long time ago, it's nothing big really, but my real parents were killed by a couple of rogue Orcs some months after that event on my birthday, these aren't my real parents that I live with, while it's true that I think of them as parents and Kyouko as a true cousin, I have no blood ties with them. They do not have a clue about what happened on my 5th birthday, or anything about the monster world, when we do tell them; it's going to take a while to explain."

_With Kyouko and Mother:_

"Hold on, pause it!" Tsukunes mother whispered. "What does he mean, 'killed by Orcs?' What happened on his 5th birthday?" She brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"I don't know kaa-san, but just finish the recording, it only gets weirder."

_On camera:_

"**So you mean to tell us that these are your step parents? I would've never have guessed, the way they treat you, like a true son."** Inner Moka chided in.

_With Kyouko and Mother:_

Kyouko stopped the tape here, it was basically over anyways, just some reassurances and goodnight kisses.

"A third voice? How…or who?" Tsukunes mother was shocked. She couldn't think of this right now, Tsukune, Monsters, Murder, what was going on?

Kyouko saw her expression and got up to comfort her. "C'mon kaa-san, I think you need to go lie down, I'll call oji-san and have him come home early, and we need to discuss some things with Tsukune."

XXXXXXXXX

"All I have to say about that movie was that Michael was a badass, plain and simple." Tsukune commented on the way out of the theater.

"I think it had a good storyline behind it, God giving up on his people, sending angels to exterminate mankind. Oh, and grammah was awesome, I freaked out when she scaled the wall onto the roof. Overall though, the movie had a good and solid plot, I'll definitely watch it again." She agreed right as she took a bite of her strawberry ice cream cone.

Leaving the movie theater, they were contemplating on what they wanted to do with the rest of their free time. Starting early, Tsukune treated Moka to a romantic luncheon and went out and bought her a new dress and bought himself a new pair of black dress slacks and a new shirt to match. They did have the end of the year school festival coming up, why not sacrifice some of his savings and have a blast at the same time? The movie though had left them a little short on time, it was currently 4:15 and they promised to be back before 5:30.

"So, Moka what do yo…?" Tsukune was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Kyouko-nee.

"Ah, hello Kyo…" He was cut off by her brisk and sharp statement after which she hung up.

_Come home now. We need to talk, all of us. Hurry!_ Was all she said before he could respond.

"Uhh, Moka? We need to go right now, Kyouko-nee just called and said we need to hurry home; she said that we all needed to talk about some things." He finished with a sigh.

"Huh? Why, what happened?"

"I…" he started, "I don't know, she didn't give me any details and she just hung up afterwards. She didn't sound like herself either, like something had her spooked."

Mokas eyes widened, "Do you think that they found out something before we had a chance to explain it to them?"

"If they did then this could go very badly if we're not careful on how we explain things. Let's go." Extending a hand towards Moka and, as she took it, let a shadow of a smile slide across his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the hour's worth of train ride home in silence, they arrived to their destination to find…more silence. From outside their enhanced hearing couldn't sense the buzz of the T.V. or radio.

They entered the house with Tsukune in the front followed by Moka, slipping off their shoes in the foyer, Tsukune called out, "Kaa-san? Tou-san? Hello?" Setting his bag down, he called out again, "Kyouko-nee?" Still he got no reply but he could hear low murmurs from the living room are and decided to check there first.

Upon entering, Tsukune noticed first that his dad had a beer in hand; he knew his father never drank unless he was highly stressed. The last time he could remember him drinking a beer was when more than half of his stock holdings plummeted and lost a ton of money. This meant that they found something out.

"So, what wa…?" Tsukune started before his mother raised a hand as a signal for him to stop before he started.

"I want you to watch something Tsukune." Was all she said before snatching the camera out of Kyouko's hand and thrusting it towards him.

The scene started off with Moka getting undressed and joining Tsukune in bed. _So that's what this is about. _He thought as a sense of relief flooded over him. Moka meanwhile took a seat on the opposite loveseat where his mother and Kyouko were sitting.

"Mom, if it's about me and Moka sleeping in the sam…"

"_**No that's definitely not what this is about!" **_She all but shrieked. After a moment of recollection she added in a much calmer tone, "Just keep watching."

A new dread rolled over him, trickling down his spine into his legs. He knew what was said next and didn't even bother to watch the film but chose to let it continue.

"Mom…I can explain, I was planning to te…" She cut him off again.

"Oh, you were, were you? When was this going to happen? You talk of your former parents as if you knew them, I was told when we gave you a home with us you knew nothing of your old family, that they were killed in a car crash and you suffered memory loss. That's not all I want you to explain either, young man, keep watching that tape there, there's one more thing you _will_ explain…_this…__**instant!**_" She finished, highly flushed cheeks and breathing hard. His father sat in his chair with a stone glare and Kyouko was looking down at her hands.

The tape was nearing the end and Tsukune had to ponder what his mother was talking about. Then just before the tape shut off, the last sentence said came from no one visible in the room, although Tsukune knew exactly who spoke, he now understood why his parents were flipping out. He sat the tape recorder down with a sigh and looked intently at his mom.

"Well, the jig is up isn't it? Might as well sit down, this might take a while." He sighed once again and went to sit with Moka and took her hand in his.

As everyone settled in to listen, it was Moka who spoke up first.

"Mr. and Mrs. Aono, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them, no matter how stupid they sound, if you can trust me, this will cause for a better understanding. Can you do this for me?" She put on one of the most sincere and serious faces Tsukune had ever seen in his life, to tell the truth, it shocked him a little.

They both nodded and so did Kyouko, even though she wasn't specifically addressed.

"Well then, let us begin. Do you believe in monsters?" She asked as her rosary gave the tiniest glint of crimson.

This time his father answered, "Monsters? You mean like the boogeyman? Stuff like that? I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Ah, sorry otou-san, wait, you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"No Moka dear, it's quite alright; we just want to understand what's going on here." He answered back and took a long drink of his beer.

"Well then, as I was saying; Monsters, ayashi, youkai, demons, all the like. Things that will send the boogeyman running back to his closet at the sight of a true monster. I'm talking about real monsters; some of the lesser would be slug monsters, tauren, orcs, some of the rogue ayashi, the half-breeds. Some of the stronger would be the Kitsunes, a type of spirit fox. The werewolf, which I'm sure you know about. Some of the stronger half-breed rogue ayashi, and the vampire, which are considered the elite among the elite. I, myself am a vampire, daughter of Count Akashiya, owner of Akashiya estates and one of the richest and possibly the most powerful name in the monster world today. Don't get me wrong here, I'm not boasting about what type of household I come from, I'm just giving background facts, some of which you will need to know."

She gave them a minute to let this all sink in.

"Akashiya….I…I know that name, it's on our logo at work." Tsukunes father commented.

"As a matter of fact, you both work under a chain company that is a branch off of his main administration." Moka concluded. "Now, if it won't trouble you too much my other self, or per say, my true self would like the chance to greet you. Do we have your permission?"

"Well, I guess its okay, but when you say 'other self' what do you mean by that?" Tsukunes mother asked.

"When I was younger, my mother left the castle to live a life here in the human world, and left me and my younger stepsister alone in the castle. Father was away a lot for his business and meetings and didn't have a lot of time to spare for us, albeit I don't blame him for it, but it did get lonely with just a competitive little sister and servants around. One day, when he came back from a month's lone trip I had asked him if there was any way I could seek out a life with mother in the human world. Precisely one week later he came home and handed me this rosary, told me to write him often, and sent me to the human world." She stopped for a second to catch her breath before continuing. "Now if you don't mind ura-chan would like to say hi."

"So, what do you mean by 'inner' you? Like another person?" Tsukunes father asked.

"You'll see after the rosary comes off, Tsukune? Will you do the honors?" She asked, twisting herself so he could unhook the rosary.

"Might wanna cover your eyes, it gets pretty bright." Tsukune said as he gripped the rosary.

The Aonos did just that along with Kyouko as Tsukune lightly unlatched the rosary. That same crimson light filled the room and the air felt heavier, more oppressive. Humans couldn't detect youkai but could definitely feel the effects of the vampires aura sitting across from them drench the air.

Just as it appeared, the crimson light left and with it, left Inner Moka sitting on the couch. Her hair now slick silver, eyes now black slits filled with scarlet, and a more grown, fuller body. Brushing some stray strands of hair out from her face, she gave them a one over.

"Hello, Mr. Aono, Mrs. Aono, and of course, Kyouko." She gave them another sidelong glance, contemplating what to say next. For her, this had to be one of her most difficult challenges, meeting the parents of your lover. "I take it my outer self had filled you in on who I was?"

Tsukunes mom spoke first, "Ah, yes. You're the 'inner' Moka I take it? She didn't really give us a lot of details. Just that that rosary splits your two personalities." Tsukunes mom left it at that with a look of concentration. His dad decided to speak, "Ah, well…It's nice to meet you…again...wait no never mind, it's a pleasure to meet you Moka-chan." Setting down his beer he rose from the lounge chair and extended a hand towards her, a friendly gesture.

Though, Moka had just looked at his hand for a moment before realizing that this was a common way for humans to greet each other. "Ah, sorry, I'm not used to greeting humans like this." Getting up, she took his hand albeit as lightly as she could and gave a gentle squeeze, but she did notice him wince a little, here she'd really have to keep a check on her powers. "Let me show you how vampires greet others who are dear at heart." Taking Tsukunes father into a formal hug and placing a kiss lightly onto each one of his cheeks. Continuing to the rest of the family after him, leveling the tense mood.

While Moka was busy talking to Tsukunes mother, his dad motioned towards Moka and mouthed, 'For real?' Tsukune nodded and his father gave him double thumbs up. That left a grin over his face.

Now that the greetings were over, Moka slid back over to the couch with Tsukune as things settled down and braced herself for more questions.

"So this letter that we received from work, it was from your father?" Tsukunes dad asked as he took a letter from the lamp stand and waved it lightly in the air.

"I believe that to be it. He is requesting a formal meeting with you to strengthen family ties. Once he found out about me and Tsukune, he wasn't sure about it until I told him Tsukunes level of power, ever since he has been very curious and has wanted to meet him and his family." Seeing a look of confusion pass over their faces she continued. "Vampire families, especially with heiresses to the name, relationships are not taken lightly by the current count or lord of that certain household. Although my father means no harm in any way shape or form, he will put Tsukune through a test of sorts, to test his strength, a test that I know that he will excel in." Taking Tsukunes hand in hers, she looked at him and gave a rueful smile.

"Okay, I can understand that. It's only natural for any father to want what's best for his daughter, but you said earlier that your dad was a vampire lord? How strong is this guy exactly?" Tsukunes father said after taking another long sip of his beer.

"A vampires strength is determined by how many years they have been alive, the older they are the stronger they grow. My father just had his 3,215th birthday not two months ago, only a couple other beings in the youkai world could stand a chance against him in an all out battle, that is the two other Hades lords, the chairman of Youkai Gauken and the Elder of the Northern Flame kitsune race. Now, I believe that Tsukune would be capable of holding his own in a full out battle against him."

"You say Tsukune is some strong person, what exactly is he?" His mother asked, certainly wanting to know.

"Shall we show them Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Might as well." He replied, "Might want to close your eyes again."

Rolling the sleeve of his sweatshirt up, a black chain was snaked up and down the length of his forearm; hanging from the wrist was the black rosary with the sapphire with a violet center. Grabbing onto it, unlatching it just as he had Mokas, set it down beside him as a black almost purple aura flooded the room this time. His hair reverted back to that light silver, scarlet irises replacing the chocolate ones, and grew maybe a half an inch, and his hair on his arms and legs began to thicken.

"Oh my god, Tsukune…." Kyouko finally spoke for the first time since they got home.

"The first viable werewolf-vampire hybrid." Moka announced.

"How…how did this happen, he was never like this before." His father asked.

Then Tsukune began telling them the story of his 5th birthday and the tragedies that had followed, how his biological parents had died, all of it. He didn't show them the transformations that he could while Moka explained them and their properties to his parents but chose to replace the rosary; one youkai empowered monster in the living room was enough at the moment.

"So, you're saying that Tsukune was a monster all this time, but he had his powers sealed?" His mother asked.

"That is correct." Moka replied.

"You guys are taking this a lot better than I'd thought you would." Tsukune interjected.

"Well, it's not that hard to understand when we got the proof right in front of us. But, it's getting late, you'll have to tell us in detail again on your fights at the academy so far, I never thought you'd turn out to be a fighter Tsukune. Remember, do what you must to protect those that you love." His father finished and drained the rest of his beer. He got up and walked over, "It really was a pleasure meeting you Moka-chan, both of you." With that he leaned down and gave her a swift hug and continued to his son and scrambled upstairs after the whole ordeal.

Tsukune and Moka got up next, going to his mom and Kyouko one by one, hugging them goodnight.

As they were getting ready to go upstairs his mom spoke up, "Hey Tsukune? I do get what both of you just told us, but tomorrow, can we talk about some of this? In a little more detail?"

"Sure, mom"

"Okay then, goodnight Tsukune, Moka-chan."

Looking to Kyouko, "No more spy sessions now right?"

"Huh? Oh, yea…sure."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She confirmed.

With that, they all filed back into bed, letting the newfound information sink in. yet, this whole ordeal was far from over.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I think it went rather well, don't you Tsukune?" Inner Moka asked as she climbed into his bed next to him.

"They did take it a lot better than I thought they would. But enough about this, lets sleep."

"Okay, I love you Tsukune, goodnight."

"I love you too, goodnight Moka."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ah….the reference to Legion may not have the exact lines but hey, close enough and it was badass.**

**More will be coming soon**

**~~Till next chapter**


	14. An Old Hatred

The next morning all seemed to come way too fast. No sooner had it seemed that they had just lain down to sleep when the sun was brightly shining through the window. They would all be leaving for Akashiya Manor that evening. The last two days seemed to fly by, and today they would have to pack for the week and a half long vacation.

Tsukune awoke first. Either it be from the food smell that was coming through the door or from the annoying rays of the sun coming through the window he didn't know, but grudgingly he got up and dressed. He noticed that Moka was still asleep, '_Gosh, what a heavy sleeper', _but looking at her serene face, he decided not to wake her just yet, he'd let her sleep some more. With that, he got dressed and headed downstairs to see what that delicious smell was.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw his mom and Kyouko preparing breakfast. Kyouko was at the counter cutting up some strong smelling vegetables, while his mother was at the stove frying some potatoes and sausage; he also noticed some eggs along the countertop waiting to be cracked.

"Ah, making a western breakfast today? Let's see, omelets, fried potatoes, and sausage?" He asked as he came in and hugged them both.

"Yes, Tsukune dear, if I remember correctly this is your favorite type of breakfast isn't it?" She asked as she took the vegetables and some more sausage and mixed it together with some egg in a frying pan. "Ah…Moka-chan will be able to eat this yes? Or…does she have to stay on blood, with her being a vampire and all?" She asked a little cautiously, to tell the truth, she was still kind of shocked after last night, but she would deal.

"Yes mom, vampires aren't on a strict blood diet, they can eat regular food, though it provides about one tenth of the nutrients that blood does." He stated in a matter of fact tone. To his relief he saw some of the tension in both his mother and Kyouko disperse as he said that. Apparently they thought that they were going to be the first on the list for donations.

"Don't worry, Moka won't eat you guys. She's just as nice as any other girl, hell, probably even nicer."

"I know Tsukune." His mother started, "All I can see Moka-chan as is a girl that is in love with my son, and I am truly happy for you both in finding each other, it's just that I'm still kind of shocked from last night, you know, growing up believing that monsters were not real and all, it's just a lot to take in."

From the bottom of the stairwell, Moka turned to go back upstairs, a single tear made its way down her pale face.

"I know mom, like I said last night, we'll all talk again before we head to Akashiya Manor." Tsukune said as he took the plate of food his mother offered and set it down at the kitchenette. "I'm going to go wake Moka, I'll be right back."

He headed upstairs and took the left hall that led down to his room. To his surprise, he found that the heavy sleeper was already out of bed. He looked out of his room and down the hall to see the bathroom light on. He decided it best to wait for Moka to finish whatever she was doing before he went to check on her so he simply waited in the hall until she was done.

"Feel better?" He asked with a slight smile as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, just washed up a little bit and brushed my hair." She didn't mention the fact that hearing his mother's words brought tears to her eyes, thankfully they weren't bloodshot, but it really did feel good to do things for her that normally would be done by her other self.

"Well, breakfast is ready and mom made plenty extra, come down and eat up." He smiled and left her there at the top of the stairs to decide for herself if she did want to eat. Truth be told, she was hungry. In the end she smiled to herself and went downstairs to join the others.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So Moka-chan, what is your home like?" Tsukunes father looked up from his plate and wiped off his mouth. "If I remember right, you said that your father owns a castle?"

"A castle or palace, call it what you may. I always thought it to be a lonely place, all that space but no one to share it with. I mean, there were people there, servants and my little sister, but the servants tended to keep to themselves and my imouto always wanted to spar, although she never won, not once." She looked up with a genuine grin as she seemed to drift off into past memories. "But it is the place that I call home and have chosen to keep some fond memories of that place, I am, if I may, say that I am a little anxious to return and see father and my other three sisters."

"It sounds like you do have some good memories, so why did you seek a life here in the human world? If it's none to personal of me asking, that is." Tsukunes mother chimed in.

"Oh, it's true, I loved it there, what with my father and mother, my aunt, my two sisters and stepsister. There are many fond memories that I savor from long ago, but once my mother was exiled from the castle, it seemed like the light from the castle left with her. It seemed that the estate itself started to grow cold, albeit nobody else showed any signs of this, we have had a good life, but I thought about it and I found that my life should be with my mother. To this day, I still love my family, but I can say little less for some others about their feelings towards me." She finished with a long swig of orange juice. Tsukunes father only nodded.

"So who are these three other sisters of yours?" His mother asked as she gathered the finished plates and stacked them on the counter.

"Well, my youngest sister is called Kokoa; she's very rowdy, and extremely competitive. She was the one I used to stay in the mansion with. I'm third in the family line so my next sister is older than me, her name is Kahlua. She acts like a child most of the time and has a very demure attitude towards things. She is very talented in the art of assassination." She figured she might as well get this out of the way, and as she thought, everybody save herself and Tsukune paled.

"Assassination?" His father chocked out?

"Let me remind you otou-san, we are a family of vampires, we have different morals and views then humans may have, in the monster world, death is a part of everyday life. Now I know that you may not agree with this viewpoint but I do ask you to keep an open mind about this." She knew that they'd be troubled about this, but after what they'd heard this should have been nothing.

"I see." Was all his father could say at the moment. "Please continue then."

"Very well, as I was saying, Kahlua is the family's best assassin. Once a long time ago when I was little, Kahlua didn't always act like a little child; she used to act like a fifty year old when she was only fifteen. One day, father had some very important diplomats over for a meeting. They had stayed for only an hour but on their way out, one of them gave her a lustful look and Kahlua lost it. She killed the man on the spot and scared the others off. The next day father took her away for a week to punish her. When he came back Kahlua never was the same, and father never told to anyone what he did to her. The only time she cries is supposedly when she remembers a glimpse of what exactly that punishment was. The only thing I can tell you is to not make her cry or anger her in any way. The reason she's the best assassin is because when she fights, she cries. When she cries, she feels no pain, no remorse, nothing at all, and she becomes the perfect killing machine." She finished with a sigh.

"I thought you said that she was ditzy?" Tsukune asked.

"You will have to meet her to see what I mean. Anyway, she is a good person so long as you keep her happy." She paused; she never liked talking about her last sister, but decided to push on. "Now my last sister, well technically my stepsister, her name is Akuha, she is the oldest out of us but still looks to be in the later teens, maybe early twenties. She's sweet on the outside, cunning and deceitful on the inside. I tell you this now; do not believe a word that she says. Make small talk with her, be formal, and keep out of her way. Father will order her not to harm you, but she doesn't always listen. When she came to live with us, she took on my aunts' last name of Shuzen. She is smart and devious; I have no doubt that she will try something while we are there." Fear flickered over their faces at this. "But do not worry, you will have me and Tsukune there and if she does try _anything_ I owe her a little payback that is past due for some time now." She finished, feeling a little accomplished with herself, she managed to keep her anger in check when that about _her._

His father and mother kept some small talk going for some time after that. Maybe asked a couple more questions here and there but Moka became a little bit restless.

"Say, is there a dojo or training ground around here? I want to spar with you some Tsukune. I also ask that you three." Indicating towards his father, mother, and cousin, "come and watch this and see how truly amazing you son is."

"Well there is a section of the park around the block where people work out and train, there's also some sparring mats there so I guess we can head there." Tsukune concluded.

"Well that's that." Moka said as she got up and headed upstairs to get ready, "By the way Tsukune, keep your rosary off."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A little less than an hour later they had all made their way to the park. The three spectators placed a sheet on the ground where they had deemed a good spot to view from. Both Tsukune and Moka kept a close check on their auras. They kept it to almost nothing at all, but they couldn't hold all of it back, but it was still enough for the human population to not notice.

There was some body builders over apparently taking a break from what seemed to be am extreme workout session. Tsukunes mother walked up to him as he watched, "Hey Tsukune, aren't those guys…"

Nodding, "Yeah, those are them, and it's time for a little payback." Leaving his mom, he grabbed Mokas hand and went over to the training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the body builders looked up to see who the newcomer was. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Tsukune, the little bitch back from 6th grade. Last time I seen you, you was three feet shorter and the laughing stock of the whole school. Where'd you little ass disappear to?" Crossing his very well built arms over his very well built chest, he peered down at the couple. Soon the other four body builders joined and did the same thing.

"Yeah, it has been a long time hasn't it Riyuki?" He nodded towards the other four. "Tama, Mikoto, Sanzou, Tohara."

"What, come to get yer little ass beat again?" The one named Tohara spoke. "And what's with the hair dye, that a new faggot custom of yours? The others laughed at that, but Moka growled low and vicious.

"Oh? Got a feisty one do you? I bet you two little emo's tell each other sob stories all day don't you?" He looked at Tsukune and got right up into his face. Moka was about to step in between when Tsukune stuck out his arm and stopped her. "I bet she's a freak in bed."

The others howled with laughter as Tsukune glared this one in the eye. "I'd take that back if I were you."

The others heard this and laughed even louder.

One even mocked him. "Oh no….I'm quaking in my kickers! Haha! Right, what the fuck are you gonna do you little bitch. Are you sure you don't just want another ass whopping? The guy all the way to the left named Tama mocked.

"Yeah, what did you come over here for, your nothing but a weakling who couldn't even defend himself, what do you think your gonna do now?" Tohara asked.

"Tsukune are you just gonna sit there and take this?" She moved in closer only to have Tsukune stop her again.

"Oh? Got to have you emo bitch of a girlfriend defend you h…" He stopped. Tsukune moved faster than he could even comprehend. One second he was five feet away, the next a fist was crashing into his stomach.

"That's for the school days." He let the other man fall to the ground. "Better get him to the hospital, I might've ruptured something." He laughed.

The others didn't. With howls of rage, they all charged Tsukune head on. He didn't move, he didn't block, and he just stood there while they grappled, hit and surrounded him. He didn't feel anything anyways.

After a direct hit to the jaw, he just cocked his head a little bit and asked, "All these years of body building and that's the best hit you got?"

The one named Sanzou reared his fist for another blow, only to have it caught in Tsukunes hand, and crushed with sheer strength. He howled in pain as he dropped to his knees. Tama managed to get him in a full chocker hold, only to have Tsukune gently remove his arms with what seemed to be no resistance, although Tama was struggling as hard as he could. Tsukune had his index and thumb wrapped around both of the other mans wrist. With a small squeeze, he shattered the wrist bone and Tama fell to the ground to writhe in agony. Mikoto tried to deliver a kick to Tsukunes kidney but Tsukune, with his reflexes had grabbed and twisted, enough to not only break his leg in six places but to also launch and spin him a couple feet away, lord knows he was out. Last up was Riyuki.

"Seems the bastard child has grown some." Riyuki noted before charging in.

He went for a straight right hook aimed for Tsukunes face. Tsukune was about to grab and crush his hand, when he suddenly dropped and launched his knee straight into Tsukunes solar plexus. If he'd been human, this would have definitely knocked him out, still he really couldn't feel any pain but it still surprised him.

"Tougher now too…" He again noted.

"More than you could ever know." Moka chimed in.

"Are you not supposed to be in the kitchen playing the bitch housewife?" Riyuki asked.

This momentary distraction had ended the fight. Moka was also outraged.

Tsukune closed in and grabbed a hold of his arms and snapped them. Through the pain, he somehow managed to attempt a kick only to have his leg snapped like a twig. Now he was on the ground. Tsukune got right in his face.

"I think you owe someone an apology."

"I'm sorry for all the past years of bullying you Tsukune! Please forgive me!"

"Oh, it's not me you need to apologize to. I've got my revenge." He looked to Moka.

So did Riyuki, but being the sexist bastard he was, he wasn't going to apologize.

"Fuck off you bit…" That was as far as he was able to get. Moka was already standing over him, and only had to drop to reach under the bottom two ribs on each side and snap and crush. This left the man howling in pain.

Tsukune looked around and noticed the others were staring at him with genuine fear. "I suggest you all carry your lame asses to the hospital."

And somehow, despite everything that was broken, they managed to make it out of there, albeit some had to help another.

"Sexist pigs, what kind of person thinks a woman belongs in a kitchen?" Moka snarled.

"Ah…well I'm not going to answer that." Tsukune chuckled. "Anyways lets start out match."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**1 Hour Later.**

"Kaa-san, look how Tsukki and Moka-chan move! So graceful." Kyouko was awed.

"Must be a monster thing." His father added.

His mother only laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 Hours Later.**

"God, don't they ever get tired? They've been going at it for what? Three hours?" His father sighed.

"I don't know honey, but we've got to show our support." His mother said, if not a little tiredly.

"Go Tsukki!" Kyouko shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**5 Hours Later.**

Kyouko was snoring loudly over her aunts' lap, who was in turn nodding off on her own. Their fighting was amazing, but for people who were never into fights in the first place, it was easy to fall asleep. Although in the past five hours, a crowed began to gather to watch and cheer.

"Knew that kid had something in him, he never seemed to get tired before." His father yawned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Tsukune, that was a really good workout. How long did we go?" Moka pondered.

Someone from the crowd shouted, "'Bout five hours!" She laughed to herself. It was easy to lose track of time when you did something fun.

All of a sudden the crowd began to chant.

"Kiss her!"

"Kiss her!"

"Kiss her!"

"Well, Moka it seems we made another fan club." He turned away from the crowd and looked to her as she came up and embraced him.

The crowd all held their breath.

"Kiss me Tsukune!" With that her lips found his and they kissed longingly and passionately.

At that the crowd cheered at the top of their lungs.

They both waved goodbye to their onlookers and said some goodbye's.

"Come on Moka lest go pack and get ready to go to your fathers place."

"Alright Tsukune."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I had too….lol**

**~~Till next chapter.**


	15. Enter the Vampire

After returning from the park the night before and finishing up packing for a week and a half vacation, The Aonos, Tsukune, and Moka got in a full nights rest. Both Tsukune and Moka replaced their seals to prevent decay in the seal integrity itself but they had nothing to worry about in that department, a couple hours here and there wasn't going to wear down either of the holy items.

After gathering all the little necessities and having a fulfilling breakfast they brought all their stuff down to the living room to wait for their escort. The clock had just turned to 9:55 when they finished and five minutes later exactly somebody had rung the doorbell.

Mrs. Aono made it to the door first, she opened it to see a man that seemed to be in his late fifties in a black suit standing there, "This is the Aono residence, is it not?" He said formally.

Before she could speak, Moka had come up besides her to see who it was. She knew who it was by the way his voice sounded, managing to act formal herself she added a little cheerfully, "Uglak! It's nice to see you again!" Enunciating that with a small curtsey.

"Lady Moka! How wonderful it is to see you again. I must say Lord Akashiya has had the castle in an uproar to get things in perfect order for your arrival, I must admit he is really excited for your return my lady." Giving her a graceful bow he motioned towards the inside, "Are you all packed? We will load all your luggage into the servants car and you all may lounge in the limo for the ride to Castle Akashiya."

Leaving Mr. and Mrs. Aono to be ushered into the expensive looking limo, Tsukune just scratched the back of his head as he was pulled along by Moka to join the parents in the limo. The inside of the limo was accustomed with the latest and finest technology, a flat screen TV, a mini fridge with wine coolers, soda, and other drinks stuffed into the small space. On the shelf that separated the stretched seat there was an assortment of alcoholic drinks. Expensive looking wines, beer, and in the middle was a glass container labeled "Firerock Whisky" and under the tag was a side note "Warning! Extremely strong alcoholic beverage! Not for the faint of heart! Drink at your own risk!"

As the four of them got settled in the luxurious stretch, Tsukunes father reached for the bottle of whisky and looked at the warning. For a few minutes he just stared at the bottle in deep thought, then, as he snapped out of his reverie, he spoke, "Firerock huh? Never heard of the stuff. I mean even the bottle is hot. What's in this stuff?" The ladder he looked towards Moka.

"I couldn't tell you. My father makes it from an original recipe he created about five hundred years ago. So far he's the only one I have seen that can withstand the potency of that stuff, others that have had a drinking session with my dad had merely passed out when he poured the shots. Anymore than three shots though gets him super smashed, which is a funny sight if you ask me." As she finished, a chuckle came from upfront, it seems the driver had thought the same thing. "There have been a couple times where he has had to ask me to carry him to his bed, oh the thought!"

They entered the tunnel and found dazzling lights on all sides, a short ways up there was a bright light as it marked the exit of the tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride itself seemed to last all of twenty minutes or so and after they exited the tunnel the outlaying forest was a sight in itself and they could already see the castle not too far off. They had all tensed up when it was time for them to exit their shuttle ride. They were at the counts estate now, which seemed to leave Tsukunes parents a little ruffled.

"Come on!" Tsukune said as he out of the limo, he turned back and saw his parents still looking at the castle, either in awe or fear he couldn't tell. "I'm a little nervous too so you two can't complain."

This seemed to snap them back into their right minds and they quickly apologized and exited the limo as well.

As the limo and the servants car pulled around the back to unload, Moka spoke up, "Father decided that he was going to keep the design of the exterior more of that like the older castles." She gestured around them, wrought iron fencing surrounded the immediate property and up ahead there was a bridge. "He even decided to make a moute around the castle to go with the design."

"WHAT? You have a moute? Moka that is SO cool!" Tsukune exclaimed as he rushed ahead to look at the feature. Moka looked back at his parents shocked expressions, "I know this must be difficult for you but.." She was cut off by Tsukunes mother.

"No, no, no! Moka dear, it nothing like that, it's just…I don't know, this castle it's just beautiful, so majestic!" She finished and Tsukunes father nodded his agreement. As they continued a wide blush spread across Mokas face.

They neared the castles entrance and the bridge and saw Tsukune kneeling down by the side peering intently down into the murky depths. As soon as he heard them coming he spun around, "Hey Moka!" He called out. "Did your father put anything in here?"

As they started crossing the bridge, she answered "Not when I was around, the moute was only for show."

As they crossed the bridge Tsukunes mother peered over the edge, and she could have sworn that she saw a big shadow of darker looking water move slowly under the bridge. If she were anywhere else she probably would have screamed, but instead she composed herself and made herself follow her husband over to the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After the short walk from the bridge, they came upon the giant yet cryptic looking doors that gave entrance to the castle, Moka paused near the front in the middle of the two doors and lifted her rosary, which glowed red for a moment, and what seemed like a little of the rosary's red essence went in the gargoyle's mouths in each of the doors. As they drew the essence, their eyes glowed red and the doors creaked open. As she let her rosary fall back into place she turned and bowed gracefully and said "Welcome to Castle Akashiya!" With a little giggle she stepped aside to let Tsukune and his parents pass inside.

Once they entered it was like a different world, outside had been all old looking and middle ages, not that it didn't look amazing, especially the rose garden on the other side of the moute, but being inside told them that this family was _very_ well off. They entered the grand hall which was well…grand. Marble flooring, at least eighteen feet until the other side of the wall which led to another room, there were two exits on each side, the first two, they noticed as they walked by were staircases to the upper levels. As they neared the middle of the hall they came upon the fountain which, at first, the guests thought was circulating water that had red food coloring in it. As they neared Tsukunes nose picked up on what the liquid was but the parents, in their ignorance, thought it was water until they got a little closer and they saw that the 'water' was just a little too red and a little too thick to be water.

Giving into curiosity, Tsukunes father asked Moka "What's running through the fountain?"

"Blood!" Came a cheerful cry from the doorway at the end of the hall. There stood a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, she had a dark tan, either natural tone or an indication that she visited a tanning salon too much, almost bleach-blonde hair, deep amber-honey colored eyes and a white dress that parted in the front all the way down right before the bellybutton and parted up to the thigh on her right leg. To complete her outfit she had tight fit white gloves on and white stilettos.

As Tsukunes parents looked at Moka with a somewhat horrified grimace, she replied to her elder sister, "Hello Kahlua nee-san! It's really good to see you again. You look even better than the last time I seen you." She finished giving her one of her best and friendliest smiles.

"Oh Moka-chan! My baby sister. How good it is to have you around the castle again! I've missed you so much, especially playing dress up with you all the time!" Kahlua said as she half skipped half walked down the hall to give her sister a hug.

"That's your sister Moka-chan? She's beautiful!" Mrs. Aono murmured from the back. Moka gave a slight chuckle for an answer during their heartfelt embrace. When they let loose of each other, Kahlua gave a longing look at her little sister before turning to look at the rest of her guests. Although there wasn't any hostility or malice hidden under that smile, just something about the way she presented herself made the rest of them keep on the cautious side.

"And who might these lovely people be? Are these the Aonos?" Kahlua turned towards Moka for an answer before resuming her gaze on the family.

"Ah yes we are, I'm Aono Reiyaru and this is my wife Yuka, and that there is my son Tsukune. Pleased to make your acquaintance Kahlua-sama." Reiyaru bowed down as he finished his introductions as the other two followed suit.

"Ah! My, my no need to be so formal! Please just call me Kahlua or Kahlua-san." She moved to Reiyaru first and gave him what seemed a daughter-father hug and a peck on the cheek before moving to Yuka and doing the same. Finally she ended with Tsukune. "My, you guys sure do smell good." Looking around they could see her round honey colored eyes turning slightly into reptilian slits, as soon as they saw it, it was gone. "We very rarely have humans around the castle for obvious reasons."

All of them gave a weary chuckle at that.

"Anyways, lets move on now. Kokoa and Akuha are waiting with father in his personal chambers and are awaiting your arrival. I will take you on a tour of the castle along the way." Giving a small curtsey, she turned around and went through the door with the group following closely behind her.

The next hall was, if it could happen, seemed to be even more lavished with expensive looking items, pictures, and a different assortment of odds and inns. "Passing on your right, you will see a sword. Father has proven his strength and courage with that sword in hand in many a many battles. He gave it the name of 'Althorus' after he turned the tide of a vampire civil war almost 2700 years ago." As Kahlua explained the group edged closer to where the sword was hung. Hung on a slate of pure black marble were etched names, some in a more modern day language, others in a far more primitive language. Directly under the tip of the sword were two phrases, _" Teneo Vestri Locus"_ and directly under that was etched, "_Know Thy Place"_. One would guess that the former is the latter. Upon looking at the blade itself, the steel had a red tint to it and running down through the middle of the blade were vampiric runes glowing a sapphire blue. The blade itself seemed to be radiating some sort or aura, an ancient power that the blade holds.

"The symbols on the blade are an ancient vampiric saying, the same as this family's motto actually" Kahlua spoke up, looking around at a couple confused faces she continued. "_Du Vere Lakir." _She paused to let it sink in. "It means 'Know Thy Place' in vampire. It is a saying that you will be seeing a lot around here,in one language or another." She giggled a little at that last part.

The group stared even more at the blade as the runes seemed to pulse when Kahlua spoke the ancient words. It seemed to emit more of a force off it in stronger waves.

They were broken from their staring when Kahlua spoke again, "Alright time to continue on, we must hurry along now." At that she started off down the hallway.

Along the way Kahlua would point out an item of interest and give a note on it, nothing of any special interest. Then she stopped as she came upon a line of portraits hung high on the wall. Each had a plaque under stating the dates of which they lived, some sort of impressive feat and whatnot. Kahlua started with the first, "Akashiya Luzen, and his wife Lialoa. The founders of the house Akashiya." The group looked up at the pictures at regal and royalty self portraits. Even the portraits themselves seemed to radiate the power of their host. They continued down to the end where the last portrait of a stunning young man dressed in a black cape with a matching vest, the plaque under it read "Akashiya Mitoria. Current Lord over the house Akashiya. Born 1027 B.C. and alive and well to this day."

"Is that…?" Tsukune started.

"That's my father, Lord Akashiya." Moka answered with a little pride swelling in her chest.

"That he is." Kahlua finished. "Now, lets move on, his chambers are only past this next door."

With her last statement everybody but the two present Akashiya visibly gulped.

**A/N: Ehh, long update…again sorry all just started college, should be able to update a little more often tho. And…this chapter may be a little sloppy, new ideas and stuff, well plus a cliff hanger o.O**

**Alrighty review for me please, give me some feed back on this one**

**~~ Till Next Chapter**


	16. Meeting Father!

Back at the academy dorms, Yuko and Rikara were both sound asleep. After a little visit to the dorm chairman, they were able to plead with him to let them take the other suite in the dorms so they could stay together. Arriving at their new dorm room, they were left asleep as a figure silently visualized in a darkened corner of their elegant bedroom. Standing there, the figure looked bored, what with picking at his fingers and shuffling every now and then.

After a couple minutes of just standing there, it turns its gaze towards the sleeping couple. Looking at Yuko, it moves its hand ever so slightly and rubs its forefinger and thumb together.

Suddenly Yuko shoots straight up, clutching his head, small whimpers and moans escaping his mouth. Rikara instantly wakes up and is at his side.

"Yuko? What's wrong? What happened to you?" She asks in confusion, wondering what could be hurting her lover so much to cause him this pain.

"Head…hurts..Feels like a..migraine. Umpf!" Turning to the side of the bed, moderately upchucking into the bedside trash can.

"Yuko! What can I get you? Medicine, water, what?"

Neither of them noticing the figure in the corner of the room, it suddenly steps out and speaks, "I am afraid that this type of mental pain may only be relieved by myself, and I must admit I may have, how do you say these days, laid it on a little thick? For that I must apologize." Rubbing those same two fingers together again, instantly taking this mental pain away and stepping out of the shadows towards the couple.

Looking over, all the two can see are two yellow slitted eyes and two sets of mis-matched bat/raven wings, a ratty looking piece of cloth hovering over its 'body', the rest shaded by the night and shadows of the room.

Rikara was the first to react, already halfway through her transformation, she growls through her abnormal werewolf voice, "_Who the hell are you? How did you even get in here_?"

"I am afraid that information is of neigh importance as of now, if you please?" He gestured for her to move aside, only to tick the werewolf off further.

Rearing up to lunge at the newcomer, Yuko grabs her to stop her, "Rikara, stop. I…I know him from somewhere, he seems too familiar."

"Ah yes, we have met once before young dhampir. T'was when you passed this life and entered the next." The figure responded, not put off at all by Rikaras aggression or killing intent. "I am the shinigami known as Hakai. We made a deal, and I now intend to give you the parts of it which I need you to fulfill."

Sitting back on the bed, Rikara looked back and forth between the two, not being able to comprehend what this 'deal' was about. "Yuko, what is this…thing talking about?" Once again looking between the two, trying to find some sort of connection they might have.

Now, Hakai turned his attention towards Rikara, "Ah, I see that young Yuko here has not told you of events that had happened shortly after his demise. Let me make things clear for you. Hold out your hand, if you please?" One of Hakai's long, shriveled and bony arms raised from his side, stretched towards Rikara.

Rikara, still sitting next to Yuko, didn't move. She watched as Hakai reached towards her with that eerie, dead looking hand, not knowing if she should risk placing hers in his. Looking to Yuko, she tried to find comfort from him, although he gave her a smile and gestured towards Hakai reassuringly, she wasn't convinced. Suddenly she spoke, "And why should I trust you, Hakai, god of death? You come here violently and hurt my beloved Yuko, now you claim to want to 'show' me what this deal is between you and Yuko? Do you take me for a fool; how do I know that you don't come here under malicious terms?" Mustering as much courage to put force behind her words, to not look weak in front of a potential enemy.

"Ah, but my dear, if I had come here with malicious intent, both of you would have already been dead and I gone. For, as you see, neither of you awoke when I had first arrived, I had simply been studying both of you as you were resting, for I haven't had much experience with beings such as yourselves, mortal beings, yet able to live for millennia provided they have a strong enough will to live that long." He paused, raising his other hand up to what would have been his chin if they were able to see. "Ones such as yourselves, not gods, yet not human. The middle race of monsters." He stopped there, returning his gaze to Rikara. "Now girl, as I have asked, give me your hand. Either of free will or by force, you will see and play part in what is to come." The air suddenly shifting, cooling at least ten degrees as he finished.

Rikara once again looked to Yuko, unsure of what to do. A growl of annoyance came from Hakai.

"Rikara, just take his hand, trust me, he will not hurt you unless you make him angry. Do as he says and we will both be alright." He put a hand on her shoulder, another sign reassurance. With that, she found her resolve and stood and faced Hakai.

"I am ready, Hakai, god of death." With that his outstretched arm and the rest of his body engulfed her in a shroud of darkness.

"RIKARA!" Was all she heard before the cold and darkness consumed her.

All she could do now was close her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The chamber doors opened.

Kahlua, Moka, and Tsukune in front with Tsukune's parents right behind them.

"Everybody!" Kahlua called. "May I present to you Hades Lord, Akashiya Mitoria. Please refer to him as Lord Akashiya, as is the least respect due." Kahlua finished, turned around and bowed towards her father, as did Moka; Tsukune and company following suit.

Looking up from his laptop, his gaze swept his two daughters and the guests standing in the threshold of his office. "You may rise."

After everyone had raised their heads, they finally got to see the man in front of him. It was the same man in the portrait, the same man who has surpassed three thousand years of living, yet looks no older than fourty, barely past his prime.

First looking at his two daughters, the mask came off of his face and he smiled, "Ah! My lovely daughters! Come! Embrace your father." He got up from his desk chair and held his arms outstretched.

Kahlua gave a childish laugh as she ran, or what looked like pranced up into her father's arms and jumped onto him in a huge hug. Moka followed close behind but patiently awaited her turn to receive her father's affection. As soon as Kahlua let go of Mitoria, he turned to face Moka, "Ah Moka, how long has it been since we were this close daughter? As he talked he went the last step to hug his daughter, which she gladly returned the gesture.

"It has been far too long father. I see that you have made some improvements to the castle since I have been away, it looks great." As they separated, Mitoria got to see Moka up-close.

"Ah my daughter, how lovely of a woman you're becoming. It truly has been too long since I've last seen you." At the comment, Moka blushed a little bit. Smiling gently, Mitoria shifted his gaze from his daughter to Tsukune and his family. "May I ask who you have brought to my study to see me?

"Ah! Of course father. The youngest, Aono Tsukune, who is my age, is the person that I have mentioned countless times in my letters to you from youkai. Standing to his left is his father, Aono Neito, and to his left his mother, Aono Aikara." Both bowed once their name was called in respect to the hades lord. As Moka started the introductions, her and her father started towards the three. As he neared the couple and Tsukune, he stopped.

"Ah, Tsukune. It nice to finally meet you, Moka has told me nothing but good things about you from her letters." With that he outstretched his hand towards the young boy. "This is how mortals greet each other, is it not?" The gesture, kind hearted as it was seemed timid, like Mitoria, for once, didn't seem to know what he was doing.

Quickly catching on to it, Tsukune took his hand in his and lightly shook it. He noted that his grip was firm, not from years of using his hands for whatever purpose, but battle-hardened hands from thousands of years' worth of fighting. Not only was his hand firm, but there was a massive, yet restrained strength that he could sense, just sitting there, waiting to be unleashed. The handshake was curt and short but it felt like forever for both of them. For Tsukune because he could sense that underlying power, for Lord Akashiya, not because he was intimidated by Tsukune, just it was his first time with such mortal gestures.

"It is a pleasure meeting you as well, Lord Akashiya. Moka has told me a lot about you. You are a person that I would look up too, seeing if we get to know each other better in the coming weeks." With that they released each other's hands and Tsukune took a deep bow towards Mitoria, and what surprised Moka and Kahlua the most, who were standing behind the two, just watching, is that Akashiya Mitoria, one of, if not the most powerful vampire and creature in this realm, lightly bowed back to the young hybrid.

'_He is strong, from that one touch I could sense a bit of his power, swirling inside of him like a serpent, waiting to strike, waiting to be unleashed. This kid could prove a valuable asset to this family, just as his parents have to my corporation over at the district in japan. We will have to see.' _Mitoria thought to himself as he turned away from Tsukune and towards his parents.

After the momentary greeting between the two, Tsukune went to stand by Moka as Mitoria approached his two parents, to him they seemed nervous, but before coming here he assured huim that, though this man is extremely powerful, since it was by his invitation, no harm would come to them, so even nercous they seemed confident as well. As he joined Moka, they gave eachother a faint smile then they tunred towards the three as Mitoria reached his parents.

Looking at Neito, Mitoria spoke first, "Aono Neito. I know your name well. I have received many recommendations from staff in the accounting department. I've heard that recently you have been promoted to head of finances, were you not?" Again finishing, while tretching his hand towards the human man.

Taking the elder vampires hand in his, letting Mitoria lead with the shake, he spoke to him clearly, no sign of fear to be found in his voice, "Ah, yes Lord Akashiya. You have heard correct, it was just last week that I was given the promotion to head, many thanks from your end I suppose? And by the way, your manor, I absolutely love the way that you interwove science and technology together with the many household things here to make them more efficient and timely, yet beautiful at the same time. I also consider myself a man of science, albeit small experiments." Lightly rubbing the back of his head, much like Tsukune does, which he just noticed himself, he looked back at Mitoria. He withdrew his hand and had a pondering expression on his face.

"Well then, Aono Neito, I think we will get along perfectly then, we shall discuss this after dinner and we settle down for more formalities in the common room. It was a pleasure meeting you." Lightly bowing to him he turned his attention to Tsukune's mother.

"You are Aono Aikara. I've also heard your name in almost every report from my C.E.O. in our district from japan; you are his secretary, correct?" Again taking the same hand and moving towards her for the seemingly easier human gesture.

"Ah, you are most correct Lord Akashiya, I try every day to relieve the workload of our C.E.O. since he is a very busy man." Taking his hand in hers she returned the handshake, but Mitoria miscalculated that a womans hand is more fragile than a man's. Shaking her hand he overdid his grip by a fraction, but to Aikara that fraction was like a vice grip causing her to wince and cradle her hand once he let go.

Not missing this, Mitoria added, "Ah, forgive me, it is hard to measure how much of my strength that I need to restrain when dealing with mortals, as this is still kind of new to me." He gave her an apologetic look, "No, don't worry about it lord Akashiya, I understand this must still be new to you, you didn't hurt me at all." She finished with a low bow which he returned as well.

From Moka's left Kahlua cheered, " YAY! Introductions are done! Moka? Wanna go play dress up with me? Like we did a long time ago?" She turned to her sister with what seemed to be stars in her eyes.

"Ah, well…I umm.." She tried to respond to her elder sister, but was cut off by her father's light chuckle, 'Sorry Kahlua that will have to wait until tomorrow, for it's getting to be sundown and close to dinner time. I'm sure our guests are hungry?" he asked as he gestured to Tsukune and his family. As if on que, Tsukune's stomach gave a low grumble. Looking embarrassed, he laughed while rubbing the back of his head as everyone gave a small laugh.

"Well then, I see that Tsukune is with me in that matter." He walked over and gave him a small pat on the back. Leaving his hand on his shoulder he addressed the whole room, "As long as you are staying here, you may address me by my first name, there's no need for such formal manners since you are here on school vacation and by my invitation." Finishing with that, he raised one hand and gave a sharp snap of his fingers. Instantly another door off to the side opened and a lady in a maids outfit emerged and came to her masters side. "How may I serve you tonight, goshoujin-sama?" Holding her hands at the small of her waist she noticed the guests in the room and bowed in front of them, but remained at Mitoria's side.

Again it was Mitoria who spoke, "Everyone, this is my head maid, Atrove Niyashi." Gesturing towards her. She lifted her head, "It is a pleasure to meet you all, if you need anything during your stay at Castle Akashiya, just signal, just snap your fingers and me or any of the other maids will be at your assistance." With that she gave another graceful bow.

"Niyashi, please make sure that tonight's meal is nearly done and have somebody set up the long diner in the master dining room." It was an order, but it wasn't stern or harsh, what one would expect from a master to servant, but it was like he truly cared for her existence and not just her service.

"Yes, goshoujin-sama. Right away." With that she bowed once again to the guests, and left back the way she came.

Thinking it over, Mitoria thought he'd spice the night up a little bit."Ah, would you two like something to drink tonight?" Looking at Tsukune's mother and father.

Feeling a little enlightened, Aikara spoke first, "Ah, well since you asked, would you happen to have some aged brandy?" Thinking it over for a second, he knew the perfect bottle, "Yes, of course Aikara. Neito, anything specific?" He asked.

"Umm…I don't know, surprise me." Was all he could think of."

"Oh a surprise indeed." Neito didn't quite like the smirk that spread across Mitoria's face at that comment. Once again he called to Niyashi, "Niyashi! Please bring and set up my oldest of brandy from the celler, and go into my lab and grab _that _bottle along with my special double shot glass set. Please have them set up at the dinner table for after dinner festivities."

"Right away, goshoujin-sama." And with that she disappeared through the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mitoria had another maid, Annette, lead and show them to the rest of castle Akashiya. She showed them to the dojo, just off to the side of the house, showed them to the entrance of the servants quarters, next was the guest quarters, each was shown which room they would use during their stay, which ended up being only two out of seven available rooms.

Stopping at Tsukune's parents room Aikara spoke to the group, "It's too bad Kyouko-chan had to go back home for vacation, I think she would have liked it here."

"That is if she survived meeting Mitoria…" Tsukune chided in.

All of them laughed at that, yet Aikara scolded him a little, "Be nice."

"Yes, yes…" Was all he responded with.

XXXXXXXXXX

After having a tour of the rest of the estates, they were all left with their own devices.

Tsukune and Moka had just split from his parents to go settle their luggage in their room. They opened the door to find their stuff neatly placed at the foot of the bed ready to be packed into their new room. As there was only two of the guests rooms in use, each pair got to use the master suites, usually reserved for those of high nobility or power. As is the rooms were immaculate, fully furnished with everything you could think of, also a fully loaded bathroom off to the side of the room.

Anything and everything you could wish for was there. If it wasn't, it was pretty much just a snap away, Lord Akashiya didn't spare anything when it came to the comfort of honored guests.

As they neared unpacking their stuff, Moka asked, "Hey Tsukune? Want to go spar in the dojo when we are finished here? Dinner will not be done for another hour and a half, and father will most likely start testing your strength starting tomorrow morning. It would be better if we, actually you be in top shape and hone your battle prowess beforehand." Deliberately leaving her underwear to unpack for last, she held out a pair of her finest black satin panties with crimson embroidery in front of her and studied them for a second.

Seeing those, Tsukune started blushing, quickly turned around to finish he unpacking situation, "I..uhh..yeah." He stuttered. " Yeah, Moka that would probably be best huh? I mean your father is a powerful guy, and I don't know what he is going to put me through tomorrow, I guess I better be prepared." Turning back to Moka only to find that she had found her matching bra and was outfitting them to herself over her clothes.

Picturing Moka with only that set of undergarments on made him stiffen, blood rushing to his nose along with other places of his body as he visualized that.

Seeing his reaction, hearing his heartbeat get faster, Moka smirked to herself, oh were they going to have fun here on vacation. On the inside pink haired Moka was blushing furiously, poking her fingers together as she was having the same thoughts as outer was at the moment.

They both finished unpacking at relatively the same time and they headed off towards the dojo together.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well I bet u guys thought this story was dead : /, well it was…for a while. Sorry..again, ill be updating regularly from now on. Not very much action going on here but this chapter was needed for my version of Moka's father. More stuff unfolds huh?**

**~~Till next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

Reaching the Dojo, Moka and Tsukune both changed from their regular clothes to something a little more lose fitting and easier to move around in. After changing, they headed to the tatami mats in the middle of the dojo.

"Well Tsukune, I'm going to test you this time around. We are in the monster dimension this time and I want to know how much you have learned from me these past couple months. I want you to hold nothing back, and do not fear of hurting me nor this dojo, my father has placed enchantments on the walls, roof, and floor to prevent damage of anything but the person hitting it. That saying, I will not be holding back on you either, I know that you are a good fighter and will prove a challenge to me that no other has accomplished so far. Be ready." With that Moka shifted into her combat stance.

Upon hearing this Tsukune was glistening with anticipation. Not only did he want to test his body to the limits but it was Moka he was going to fight. "That all sounds fine by me Moka, just don't beat me up to badly, I still have to fight your father you know!" He joked lightheartedly, and with that he also shifted into a similar stance as Mokas'.

"Only you Tsukune…" Moka muttered under her breath before she got ready to charge.

At her slightest movement Tsukune was already moving, he dropped low and vanished to his left. Moka closed her eyes since she couldn't see him but could hear the displacement and shifting of the air. He was trying to confuse her, rushing from one side of the dojo to the other, from in front of her to behind. It was a good tactic and would probably work on any other monster, but her acute hearing let her track his every move around the room. When it came time for him to strike, he appeared silently behind her, fist raised in the air pummeling down for the strike. Opening her eyes she smirked, "Good try, taking away my vision, but you forgot that I also have advanced hearing and smell, if you want to beat me you have to take out all of my senses." Turning in the blink of an eye she caught his fist inches above her head.

"Guess I'll just have to try harder then." He smiled.

Sensing that he lowered his guard, Moka took that opportunity to make her first offensive. Releasing his fist, she spun on her heel and brought her left leg around aiming for his midsection. Forcing himself to land, he put his arms up and grabbed Mokas leg and used her momentum to swing her around and throw her into the opposing wall.

Mokas' body hit the wall, hard. The whole dojo shook but nothing broke, there wasn't any debris flying around, although where Moka hit, energy and electricity was coursing away from the point of impact. Letting herself fall to the ground, Tsukune didn't hear the small chuckle escape her lips before landing.

Moka got up after hitting the ground, patted down her shirt and looked at Tsukune, seeming as though she didn't just fly into the wall at outstanding speeds, "That's what I'm talking about, let's continue shall we? Now you are ready, now we go all out, show me…your…FULL…**POWER!**" Shouting the ladder, she rose up, the tips of her hair turning jet black, fading eventually to a crimson red then to the pure silver as it had been. Her aura had increased a phenomenal amount, taking a physical form around her body, twisting and turning, ready to be released in a kick to the stomach or a punch to the jaw. Looking straight at him, a feral smiled curled over her lips and she vanished.

Sensing the increase in her power, Tsukune ducked low, his hands hitting the ground, gripping the tatami mat, ripping at it as his hands turned into claws, his feet elongating and razor sharp nails erupting from his toes. Blood red, black slitted eyes took on a feral glint as he smiled back and used his hearing to pinpoint Moka and charge, hands and feet digging and tearing into the mat as he met her in hand-to-hand combat, going all out for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Niyashi!" Called the Hades Lord. Sitting at his desk, observing his laptop as it ran scans of all the equipment in the mansion, maintaining optimal efficiency. After all, most actions occurring throughout the house cannot be maintained by normal means, if something went wrong, it would lead to other malfunctions making a dastardly task for repair. Mitoria spent roughly thirty percent of his time in his office maintaining daily functions for his household, when not meeting other nobles or negotiating terms with others. Not too long after calling, there was a knock on the door and Niyashi entered his makeshift office.

"You called, goshoujin-sama?" Lightly bowing her head as she answered.

"Yes, please make sure dinner preparations are ready within thirty minutes, I will be done here within that time and I want to be at the table ready to eat with our guests. Also, send Kokoa down to the dojo to see what's going on there. I have some strange readings on my network emanating from there. Inform her that once she is done there to find Tsukune and Moka and ask them to get ready for dinner."

"I understand, anything else that needs to be taken care of?" Niyashi asked with a slight bow. Acknowledging Mitorias' slight shake of his head, she departed his office, "It shall be taken care of."

Leaving her masters office, she headed down the hall towards Kokoas' room to deliver her fathers message.

Passing through the commons, she noticed Neito and Aikara chatting with the third eldest Akashiya sister, Kahlua. As usual she had her cheerful smile and happy demeanor that seemed to spread through the air around her as she chatted with the Aono couple. Standing at the doorway the head maid lightly bowed her head and gently interrupted the trio, "Excuse me, but please be ready for dinner in around roughly thirty minutes, the master would like everything to be ready by then." Niyashi bowed as she relayed the message.

"Okay!" Kahlua exclaimed as she raised her hand in the air, something that a toddler would seem to do when answering a question, "I'll make sure these two get there on time!" Smiling at Niyashi, hand still in the air and a wide smile on her face, Kahlua reassured the head maid.

"The master will appreciate that." Niyashi said as she left the commons and down the hall towards Kokoas' room.

Turning back to the married couple, Neito asked, "So, is your father always this strict when time and place is involved, for meeting and the like?" It was really a stupid question to ask, but seeing as they had nothing to talk about at the moment, he tried to strike up a conversation, and maybe get a little more information on his current employer; sure the guy seemed nice enough at first glance but, after all, he was a vampire and a hades lord, well over three thousand years old. Masks were one of his specialties, on any given day, nobody knows how many he has to put on for show, and how many he's had to perfect over his lifetime.

"Ah, well you could say he is strict. In a sense, I guess. He pretty much lets us, his children, do whatever we want, as long as it doesn't slander his name, he expects us to handle any situation that we get into ourselves, he will not use his name and stature as hades lord to get us out of a bind we have put ourselves in. There has been a couple times where Akuha has called to him for help, but receiving none in the end. The only thing she got from him was one statement, 'You will reflect on your actions today, handle this yourself.' Was what he said." She took a short moment to breathe. "He would cut her out of all business related to the family company, which she was Manager of Operations in our Tokyo headquarters, until she fully understood what she had done and what she had to do to avoid such conflicts again." Her smile faltered a bit before continuing. "Each time she gained his blessing again as an honored daughter of Shuzen, he called all four of us to state what she had done, why she was punished, and what she did to reprimand what happened. It was a way to teach all of us responsibility, it was effective, and it taught us to not rely on anyone else, nobody but you." She stopped again. She was looking right at the couple yet her gaze seemed a thousand miles away. After a moment she continued again, yet her gaze was still far away. "Moka had always been his pride and joy; she represented everything he wanted in a daughter. She was strong, elegant, stood close by her pride, something all vampires hold closely to them, and she lived up to every expectation that he had for her. Yes, we were all treated equally in this house, but we could tell that he did favor her more, but we were sisters and we didn't let that poison our mind against her," She paused again. "Except Akuha."

Leaving Neito and Aikara with puzzled looks, Aikara was the first to speak after Kahlua finished, "Is that why Moka told us to have as little contact with Akuha as possible? What did she do to get her to hate her so much?" Puzzled look aside, she remembered how Moka looked when she explained the fourth and oldest sister of her family.

Kahlua, that distant look now gone from her eyes, spoke again, "Well, like I said, we, as in me and Kokoa-chan, didn't let our fathers adoration of Moka spite us. Actually we made it into a kind of a game, who could gain fathers approval most and keep it the longest. There were times that Moka lost that game, although she could easily win it back, still keeping in competition with us. Akuha though, took it way too serious. She hated the fact that father liked Moka so much, hated the fact that no matter what she did she could never be better than Moka in our fathers' eyes." Kahlua paused a moment to let the Aono couple digest this.

"As I'm sure Moka has already warned you, Akuha is extremely cunning and manipulative. She knows the ins and outs of every mind game there is and will play her cards till she gets what she wants. A while back, in an attempt to berate Moka and gain her position as father's favorite, she attempted to set Moka up. I will not go into details of this story, for that you will have to ask Moka herself, for it is quite a private matter but, as I was saying, Akuha set Moka up, a plan to pin her for slander against our fathers name." Again she paused to let this newly revealed information digest in the two humans minds. "Needless to say that Moka was accused, and cleared of any transgressions, after a thorough investigation of what did happen, and Akuha had been found to be the root of it all. Father didn't take lightly to this and thus equalized proper punishment." Sipping the rest of her tea, Kahlua found something on her cup that caught her attention for a moment, that cheerful look returning to her face, she looked up to the clock.

"Ah! It seems my ranting took a while; it's almost time for dinner. Let's go, shall we? We don't want to keep father waiting." Setting her cup down on the table, she stood, allowing the couple to follow her lead and follow her out of the room. Of course the two had many questions they wanted to ask the elder vampire, but not wanting to anger their host, they simply followed Kahlua out of the commons and down the hall to the main dining area.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Niyashi had found Kokoa and gave her her father's orders, to go down to the dojo, see what was causing the anomaly and to find her sister and Tsukune.

"Argh! Why do I have to do simple mundane tasks! He could've had one of his servants do this." Kokoa growled, annoyed that her beloved father sends her to do the grunt work. "One more year, just one more, and I will be above this! My vampire powers will fully awaken and I will be an adult in my fathers' eyes and no longer a child!" She explained to nobody but the air, the trek to the dojo was quite far from her quarters in the mansion.

"In one more year I'll be fifteen and I'll finally be able to earn my onee-sama's respect. I'll be her equal in every way; no more will she ridicule me about our differences in strength." She continued, albeit there still wasn't anyone around to cheer her on as fire sparked in her eyes.

Pumping a fist in the air, she exclaimed, "I'll make sure to train even harder this year, I'll beat my onee-sam…"

_**BOOOOM!**_

Kokoa halted as she was cutoff mid-speech by an earsplitting crash, air rushing past her as she noticed just how close to the dojo she actually was. Purple energy was outlining the building, indicating the anomaly that must be held inside. Now picking up her pace towards the glowing building, another deafening crack emanated from inside making the barrier quiver from the left wall, rippling its way across the building itself.

"What the hell is going on?" Kokoa whispered as she reached the entryway. Forcing some of her youkai into the barrier itself, the violet youkai barrier shrank back and receded around the doorway, granting Kokoa access inside.

What she saw next would be engraved into her memory forever,

There, in the middle of the room stood her onee-sama. Bluish black aura surrounding her body, pulsating away from her feet, darkening the ground as it snaked its way away from her form. Black tipped red highlighted silver hair flowing through the air, dancing, almost sinfully around her body. Blood stained her combat worn attire, be it hers, or the other individuals, she couldn't discern. Kokoa also noticed that her breathing was somewhat labored, something she never saw occur to her beloved onee-sama. She also noticed the smirk as well as the amount of zeal that subsided in her eyes.

Moka hadn't looked towards her as she came in, it didn't even seem if she realized someone had entered the dojo at all. She kept her eyes locked on the only other being in the room; Tsukune.

Following Mokas' gaze, Kokoa ultimately saw the object that drew so much delight, something that Kokoa hadn't seen in her sister for years, standing across the room. Missing his shirt, blood streaked its way across his bare chest.

For once Kokoa stood stock still. Not only because of her onee-sama's new alteration, but also her opponents form. When he first arrived, she hadn't nor cared to greet him or find out just who he was, to her, he was with her sister and that meant he was an enemy. Standing before her though, not fifteen feet away, was a being of an entirely different plateau of skill and power. Toned muscle stood out under a layer of light silver hair, matching the light silver on his head, almost white if seen in the right light. His hair had grown a good couple inches, now instead of being above his eyes; it now fell around his shoulders, some sticking to the sweat and blood on his face. Looking down at the rest of his body, his hands and feet caught her eye, razor sharp nails erupting from the apexes, turning them into deadly claws; feet elongated slightly to enhance stability. He, too, was breathing hard, yet there was a smile on his face as he looked toward his girlfriend and opponent.

At last, it was Tsukune who broke the silence, "Well, Moka, it looks like we only have ten minutes before we're expected to show for dinner, shall we shut it down here and head in?" He asked, rising from his fighting pose and wiping off his newly elongated hair away from his eyes.

Which, to Kokoas' dismay, were blood red and slitted, yet had a feral gleam in them she hadn't recognized at first.

Noticing another's gaze on him, Tsukune looked towards the doorway to see Kokoa staring at him in awe, slack jawed and confused at the same time. The combination of the three was actually quite funny to see. As only Tsukune would, he gave her a sheepish grin and greeted her, "Hi! Kokoa-chan."

Hearing her name snapped her out of her reverie, blushing furiously, she quickly stammered, "I..It's Kokoa-sama t…to you! Show respect for yo…your superiors!" Looking away as she finished, she heard her beloved onee-sama scoff at the statement.

"Don't be foolish Kokoa; in any way you look at it, he is your sempai. You will treat him as such." Moka affirmed, turning towards her, a stone look set upon her face, thus finalizing her statement. Kokoa visibly flinched as a shiver went up her spine.

"Ah, it doesn't have to be like that Moka-chan, I _am _the guest here after all…" Tsukune murmured.

Switching her gaze back to him she argued, "That you may be Tsukune, but I will not have family treat family as such, if she doesn't learn now, it will only get worse; I will not have a noble vampire act as such." She finished, dusting off her clothes and looking around the room. Nothing was damaged, just as she thought; truly her father's magic was impressive. Looking to Kokoa again, not with a stony look but back to her normal self, she spoke, "Well I guess since you're here, father must've sent you to find us?"

Kokoa, finally catching her nerve, answered, "H...Hai, father wanted me to find you two and tell you to get ready to meet for dinner, he also wanted me to check what was going on with the dojo, saying that he was getting weird readings from here. Who would've thought it was you two sparring!" She finished, a little excitement escaping as she gained a hitch to her voice.

"Ah, fathers electronic monitors huh? I was wondering how long it would take him to send someone our way to check this place out. That much youkai flaring up must've sent his meters off the charts. Well, it's best not to keep him waiting." Finishing, she turned on her heel and headed off in the direction of the mansion, leaving Tsukune and Kokoa behind.

A few seconds after her abrupt departure, Tsukune called out, "Ne, Moka! Why isn't your hair retuning back to normal? I can sense you're suppressing your youkai, yet it remains black, red, and silver."

Halting on the trail, Moka grabbed a lock of her hair and looked at it, pondering why it was so.

Tsukune's question also snapped Kokoa out of her stupor; she piped, "How did you even do that? The power I felt rippling off of you in the dojo wasn't like it was when we would spar before."

"I…I don't know how this happened. When Tsukune threw me into the wall the first time," Said person blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head, gaining a death stare from Kokoa, "I got up, it just felt like a wave of power coursed through my body, something that hasn't happened before, I'll have to bring this to fathers attention, maybe he will know more about it." Not saying anything more on the subject, she gave them one final glance, turned around and headed once again back to the mansion. Kokoa and Tsukune quickly followed suit.

The trek back to the mansion was fairly long in itself; Kokoa decided that she'd get a little information on her onee-sama's lover and her new rival.

"Ne, Tsukune-san?" Kokoa started.

"Sempai." Moka stated from ahead, glancing at the redhead.

Cringing under her stare, the young vampiress corrected herself, "Tsukune-sempai."

Chuckling a little as he digested his new nickname he looked at the young vampire, "Yes, Kokoa-chan?"

"So how did you meet my sister?" inquired the young vampire. She heard a small snort escape the normally stoic Inner Moka as Tsukune brought a hand to his chin and looked up.

"Well…" He started "She kind of ran me over. With her bike I might add. It was on the first day of school, we were both heading to the opening ceremony and I guess she got light-headed from her anemia, got dizzy on her way and lost control of the bike down a hill and, well, I just happened to be there." Laughing at the memory, he continued, "Ever since that day we've been friends, eventually we grew closer and now here we are."

As Kokoa took this in, a smile graced Moka's lips, sure she hadn't officially asked him to go out with her, or vice versa but it was a little known fact that the two _were _a couple at Youkai Academy.

After hearing that, Kokoa fell silent, delving deep in her mind in thought. Tsukune shrugged and guessed that she was done with her questions, although he thought it weird that she only asked one. He put the matter on the back burner for now, hunger now made itself known to the hybrid. His mouth started watering as his stomach gave a low growl. Luckily for him though, the mansion showed itself as they passed over a small hill on the estate.

"Kokoa." Moka stated as she stopped, snapping the younger vampire out of her concentrated thought, "Inform father that we will be ready for dinner in five minutes." Kokoa nodded at the request, "Umn."

Now Moka looked past her to Tsukune, "Come Tsukune, we must change from this attire into something a little more formal." Walking to her self proclaimed lover, she took his hand in hers and headed off towards their quarters of the mansion.

Leaving Kokoa behind once again to look on, like she had those many years ago. Shaking her head, she headed off in the other direction, destined to meet with her father, yet neither she nor the couple noticed the single tear fall silently down her face as she hurried off towards her destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aiya…I'm bad, and not in a good way : /**

**I'M SORRY! That's really all I can say right now, hopefully I haven't lost all my readers cause of my long as hell updating schedule. Again im sorry. Im trying to get back in the groove and get this story on the road. Hopefully it happens.**

**Again as always R&R plz :D**

**~~Till Next Chapter.**


End file.
